Love Me
by Emiliana Keladry
Summary: Bella is sick and finds out she has cancer. Edward has to make a decision before it's too late. Nominated for Best Romance on La Tua Cantante awards.
1. Fallen Angel

**Love Me**

_Bella is sick and finds out she has cancer. Edward must make a decision before it's too late._

By Emiliana Keladry

Author's note: This takes place after Eclipse. I hope to finish before Breaking Dawn comes out, but no guarantees. Please enjoy it and review!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Twilight, it belongs to Stephenie Meyer. I only wish I owned a plushie version of Edward to cuddle.

* * *

Bella POV

I adjusted my new jean skirt, which was a gift from Alice, and wished that I could sink into the floor. I tried to imagine it happening as I took a bite out of my rainbow licorice and examined myself in Alice's full length mirror. The thin long sleeve shirt was blue with a little bit of eyelet lace on the top. Alice told me that Edward would love it. I put down the licorice and fluffed my freshly straightened hair, gently touching the headband that matched my shirt. Slipping on my blue ballet flats, I froze. I noticed two large bruises on my left leg that I had no memory of getting. It wasn't unusual for me to run into something, but these bruises were dark and very recent. I sighed and turned around.

"You can come in now Alice," I muttered, knowing that the vampire was waiting outside the door.

The door slowly opened and Alice danced in, holding a bag of make-up. I again wished I was sinking. Alice laughed, forcing me to sit down at her vanity.

"You really shouldn't imagine yourself sinking into the floor," Alice joked, taking out mascara and eye liner. "Edward won't like to ruin the floor to pull you out."

"Do you have to ruin all of my fun Alice?"

"No, but it is fun for me."

Feeling the beginning of a headache, I placed a hand on my forehead and sighed.

"Is everything alright?" Alice inquired, seeing her movement. She finished putting on my makeup and examined my face. "You look pale… well, pale for you."

"I'm fine Alice."

Alice paused. "Alright, but tell me if you aren't feeling well. Edward will have my head if you aren't feeling well when he returns tomorrow."

Edward, Jasper, and Carlisle were out hunting while Esme and Rosalie were in New York City seeing a Broadway show. I was home, stuck being babysat by Emmett and Alice, which wasn't turning out to be so bad. Though every time that I wanted to do anything, Alice would dress me up and Emmett would accompany the two of us. Since Charlie believed I was having a slumber party with Alice while everyone else was gone, it was easy for them to surround me at all times. I stood up, feeling a little dizzy. The three of us were going to grocery store to buy food for the human. I was careful not to trip down the stairs on the way to Alice's yellow Porsche. Emmett was sitting on the couch in the living room, playing some war game.

"Is that all you want to do with your existence?" Alice teased.

"Probably," he answered, not looking up. "Do you really want to spend forever shopping?"

Alice squealed in excitement and Emmett sighed, turning the game off.

"Why did I even ask?" he muttered. "Are you ready to go?"

I nodded, smiling. We all got into the Porsche and Alice drove to the only supermarket in Forks. The parking lot was buzzing with old people in power wheel chairs, babies in strollers, and adults scrambling to get their kids before they ran into the way of a car. Alice parked far away, so to leave room for the humans that needed to be close. I laughed, getting out and pulling two lists from my new purse that Alice had gave me to match the outfit. Emmett snagged a shopping cart and pushed it over, riding on the back bar and laughing like a little girl.

"Emmett, grow up," Alice murmured with a grin on her face.

"Nah, that's not any fun."

"Come on you two," I grumbled, faking frustration.

We entered the supermarket after Alice stopped Emmett from running his shopping cart into a pair of little old ladies and a stray dog. I was starting to feel a little funny, but didn't say anything to Alice as I handed her a list.

"Eww… spaghetti pasta noodles," Emmett snarled, looking at the list.

"Just get what's on the list," I laughed. "Don't add anything silly. No condoms or personal lubricant or… anything. Stick to the list. I'll meet you at the check-out line when I'm done getting the rest."

Emmett gave me a sad look as Alice dragged him down one of the isle, talking about cereal brands and milk coming from cows. I laughed again, heading over to the fruit. My thoughts wandered to what my beautiful Edward was doing. Of course, he was hunting and probably killing his dinner. I always missed him when he had to leave, but the wedding is getting closer and I want him to on his best behavior, even though he always is. I sighed, feeling my headache grow. I picked up a few red apples and tossed them in a plastic baggie, then placed them in my basket. Then I carefully chose a head of lettuce and put it in my cart. The room was starting to feel warm and stuffy. I placed a hand on the orange display and felt spent. I heard a crash and it took a second to realize that I was falling, taking several oranges with me. It was hard to breathe and my body hurt. It felt like my bones themselves were in pain, something I'd never felt before. My stomach lurched and I thought I was going to be sick all over the floor. I closed my eyes, moaning and sitting still with my arms wrapped around my stomach. Voices spoke around me, some gasping when they saw me.

"Bella!" Alice's beautiful voice called me to me.

I opened my eyes in time to see Alice and Emmett running over and kneel beside me. Emmett took my small hand in his, frowning. Alice was gently stroking my hair with one of her hands, pulling out her small silver phone with the other. Her fingers blurred over the numbers. A few seconds later, she hung up. Whoever she had tried to call wasn't answering.

"Bella, what's wrong?" Emmett whispered, shielding me from view with his body.

"I… don't feel well at all."

He chucked softly. "I think we can see that."

"Edward didn't answer his phone," Alice interrupted. "I'll call Carlisle once we get you out of here. He always has his phone turned on."

I bent over in pain, whimpering. Emmett gently put his arms around me and kissed the top of my hair. The manager of the store had been called to come see what was going on. He frowned down at me as I grimaced.

"Is everything okay?" his soft voice inquired as some of the employees forced the crowd to return to their shopping. "Do you need an ambulance?"

Alice stood up and smiled at him, dazzling the poor man and all the others present. "My father is Doctor Cullen. We'll take her to him. There's no need to worry."

He was frozen, smiling. Had I not been feeling so ill, I would have laughed as Alice released him from the power of her eyes. Emmett scooped me up in his arms, the movement almost causing me to lose my breakfast. I gasped, trying to breathe normally and leaned my head against his cold, stone chest. My head reminded me to be grateful that he wasn't thirsty and could carry me without problem. Alice picked up my purse and we rushed outside. The rain was pouring down hard. My coat was lying across the couch in Edward's bedroom. I felt like an idiot to leave it behind on such a cloudy day. There was a crowd of people watching us from the big windows, so it wasn't possible for Emmett to run speedily to the car. Alice and Emmett dashed into the rain. My protector tried to shelter me by hunching his back as he ran. Soon we were inside. Emmett laid me in the backseat and went to drive. Alice slid in next to me, reaching up and turning the heater on as I shivered.

"It's going to be okay," she murmured, buckling me up and letting my head fall onto her shoulder.

Alice dialed Carlisle's number on her silver phone and he picked up after two rings.

"Carlisle, you need to come home now! No, now… Bella's sick. She collapsed in the supermarket while we were shopping… Edward put Carlisle back on the phone; you didn't answer yours when I called you!"

I barely realized that Emmett was driving home extremely fast. I wanted to talk to Edward. Without having to ask, Alice passed the phone to me.

"Bella?" Edward's velvet voice was panicked. I melted, wishing he was holding me. "Are you okay? I knew I shouldn't have left you!"

"You needed to hunt," I murmured. "I feel horrible. Please don't be angry with yourself. I miss you."

Edward was silent for a second. "Bella, I miss you too. We'll be home as soon as we can. Jasper please stop trying to calm me!" I laughed weakly into the phone. "Just rest, I'll be there before you know it. Give the phone back to Alice so she can talk to Carlisle. I love you, honey."

"I love you too Edward."

I almost dropped the phone, giving it back to Alice. I was again grateful for her fast vampire reflexes. Emmett glanced back at me. My eye lids were heavy and I fought to keep them open. Alice began to talk too quick for me to understanding, pausing to listen to her father speak. We soon pulled up to their house and Emmett sprung out of the car, barely remembering to turn the car off and tossing the keys to Alice. She caught them and dashed into the house. I fought to stay awake and not throw up as my head pounded and Emmett lifted me out of the car. He slowly carried me into the house, seeing the pale green tinge to my face and recognizing it.

"It's going to be fine," he muttered, looking at me.

I wanted to smile, but my stomach chose that time to get rid of my breakfast.

"Quick, put her down Emmett!" Alice exclaimed, seeing me panic and try to get free of his arms.

Just in time, I dashed into the bathroom, slamming my arm on the door frame. My breakfast came up violently as Alice held my hair, rubbing my back. I regretted eating that licorice and cereal for breakfast. Once I was done, I leaned back against Alice. She wiped my mouth with a towel and flushed the toilet. My head was pounding. Alice gave me a glass of water and two Tylenol. Just the sight of the water caused me to return to my previous spot. She sighed and helped me again. Once I was sure that my stomach was calm, Alice carried me to living room where Emmett had laid a blanket and pillow. He covered me when she laid me down, slipping a thermometer under my tongue. I only wanted to sleep off my migraine. I slowly closed my eyes, noticing a bruise forming on my wrist where I had hit it on the orange display. Alice pulled the thermometer out, looking at it silently. She stroked my hair, lulling me to sleep. I groped for her hand, needing the contact. Alice gently squeezed as I lost consciousness.

Please review!!


	2. Frightened

**Chapter Two**

By Emiliana Keladry

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, Stephenie Meyer is the genius. I am a simple human being.

Author's note: I almost had a heart attack when I opened my email and received so many emails of author alerts, favorites, and reviews. I've never had that many! Thank you all so much! Enjoy the next chapter and review!

* * *

Bella POV

I tried to roll over on the couch and open my heavy eyes, but something was holding me down. Opening my eyes, I realized that it was Alice. She sat solemn before me with the edge of the blanket beneath her and I thought that it was unusual for her happy and gorgeous face to look so thoughtful. Alice didn't seem to acknowledge that I was awake yet. She was staring into a blue candle on the coffee table in front of her. It was then I noticed several other candles in the dimly lit room. A storm was raging outside and lightening flashed in the windows. I stared blankly at Alice, wishing she would smile at me.

"If they had left when they planned to, they would have missed the storm," she spoke softly. "Storm knocked the power out and several phone lines. I tried to call Edward and Carlisle, but I couldn't get through. They will be here within the hour."

Watching the flame burn, I was puzzled. "What time is it?" I muttered my throat dry.

"It's nine in the evening. How are you feeling?"

"I'm still a little dizzy and tired, but my headache is gone," I replied.

Alice finally turned to look at me as I pulled the blanket tighter around my shoulders. The heater must have gone out too. She didn't smile as she ran her fingers through my hair. Emmett came in from the kitchen with a glass of water and handed it to her.

"You still have a fever. Do you think your stomach can handle some water? I need to keep you hydrated."

I nodded. Alice helped me sit up and placed the cup at my lips. I almost choked on the water since it was almost warm. She gingerly made me drink a few sips.

"It tastes horrible. Emmett, water normally tastes good cold, not warm."

Emmett smiled a silly grin and handed me another blanket as I shivered. He tucked it gently around me and sat on the floor next by my feet. Alice touched his shoulder in a gesture of comfort and I felt calmed by them. My body was still a little bit sore. I moved my arm, seeing the orange display bruise and another next to it. Now, I suddenly certain I would have a bruise from crashing into the bathroom door frame with my other arm. I yawned a little, covering my mouth.

"Not enough sleep for the human yet?" Emmett teased. "I'm glad I don't have to sleep anymore. I have so much more free time."

"Oh, you are so brilliant," Alice interjected. "Since video games are better than sleeping or shopping."

I watched as he playfully nudged her shoulder. Then with a serious face he turned to me.

"Are you okay? You sort of scared me there for a little bit."

I scared the fierce and terrible Emmett that loved to kill and play practical jokes? It didn't seem right. He looked at me with eyes that made him look young and naïve, even though it didn't fit him at all.

"I'm okay for the moment, though I still don't feel great. It'll be better when Edward gets back and Carlisle can take a look at me. I'm sorry that I scared you."

The words felt strange coming out of my mouth. Alice suddenly sat up straight, focusing somewhere else. I hoped that this meant Edward was coming.

"They will be here in two minutes," she whispered loud enough for me to hear. "Edward is extremely anxious, which is driving Jasper insane."

My heart started to beat quickly at the sound that he was almost to me and he could hold me in my hands while I wept my frustration at the entire situation. I could see that Alice was happy to see Jasper soon and Emmett looked relieved that he could leave the worrying to Edward. I stared at the door, waiting.

"He's going to be all wet," Alice warned. "Wrap the blanket tighter around yourself."

The door flew open, bringing in rain and cold wind. Edward dashed inside followed by Jasper. I shivered, regretting standing up as my knees buckled. Before I could hit the floor, I was in Edward's embrace as he kissed my forehead. Water from his hair dripped into my eyes and I was happy that it hid the tears hiding and waiting to fall. He quickly realized that his wet clothes were getting my blankets damp. Edward gently set me on the couch, next to where Emmett had moved and ran upstairs. Jasper embraced his wife and I looked away, giving them some privacy. Emmett got up and went to find another dry blanket to put between me and Edward's cold skin.

"Carlisle stopped at the hospital to get his medical bag, not sure that he had much here," Jasper told us, coming to sit on the floor with Alice.

"Esme and Rosalie will be home in the morning," Alice declared.

"I'm sorry that everyone has to cancel their plans because of me. I'm sure that it's just the flu or something," I said, sulking in my spot on the warm sofa.

"Edward should have died from the flu," Emmett added softly. "That's why he's so worried."

In the next second, I found myself nuzzled in Edward's cold arms. I stared into his eyes as a few traitor tears traced a line down my cheeks. His cold fingertips wiped them away.

"Are you in pain?" His voice was full of worry.

Slowly I nodded, embarrassed for being so weak. Jasper spoke my emotions out loud. I had forgotten momentarily about his gift.

"Don't be embarrassed," Jasper murmured. "If we were human, we could get sick too. It's nothing to be ashamed of."

The front door opened softly and this time, the vampire tried to keep out the cold and the rain. Carlisle smiled at me, coming around the side of the couch, holding his bag. I wrapped myself tighter in Edward's grasp. I didn't want to see Carlisle right now. All I wanted was to sleep some more and kiss my beautiful Edward. Alice, Jasper, and Emmett quietly excused themselves as Carlisle went to change his clothes really fast. I sobbed softly into Edward's sleeve, wishing I could be stronger for him. Carlisle returned in a little less time than it took Edward, which shocked me. He sat gingerly next to me as Edward growled low in his chest.

"I need to examine her," he whispered. "Bella let me check your pulse."

Edward loosened his grip on me, even though I didn't want him to. I let Carlisle put his hands on my wrist, listening to my heart beat.

"Tell me what happened."

I didn't want to speak, but Edward smiled down at me with his butterscotch eyes and I couldn't help but let the words spill forth.

"I didn't feel well this morning, kinda dizzy and tired. Then I got a really bad headache while were shopping at the supermarket and… the room felt really hot and stuffy. Next thing I knew I had smacked my arm on the orange display and I was sitting on the floor, feeling like I was going to throw up. Alice and Emmett came over to them and she called Edward, but he didn't answer. So, Emmett carried me to the car and he drove home while Alice called you."

"Did you feel nauseous?" Carlisle asked, looking into my eyes and taking my temperature.

"I threw up twice. It kinda grossed Emmett out."

"How do you feel now?"

"Besides embarrassed I feel sleepy and my stomach isn't settled. My joints are stiff and I can feel the pain right down to my bones. Am I going to be okay?"

"I'm not sure. I'd like to take a blood sample and get it to the lab to run some tests."

Needles? The anxiety hit my body before Edward could whisper words of comfort to me. I hate needles. He started to rub small circles on my back, turning my face away as Carlisle prepared to steal some of my blood. I buried my face in Edward's chest as Carlisle took my warm hand in his. He flipped over my arm and cleaned the area. Wishing it was all over, I started to whimper. Edward hummed my lullaby softly in my ear and by candlelight Carlisle quickly finished his work. I barely felt it. Carlisle really was the best doctor ever. He patted my hand after putting on the band-aid. Edward kissed my hair and stopped humming. He turned my face out with a slight touch of his hand under my chin. I snuggled against him, staring at the blue candle.

"Please stop beating yourself up for leaving me alone," I murmured, looking away from the flame to gaze into his eyes.

"I really shouldn't have gone so far."

"Edward, you couldn't have done anything different. While I'm human, I'll get sick. It won't last forever. You can't stop the world from moving or you from being thirsty. Life happens."

Edward gave me my favorite crooked smile and moved in for a kiss. His cold lips felt wonderful on my warm skin. I sighed and smiled back.

"I love you Edward."

"I love you too. Just get some rest. They'll be time to talk in the morning."

I cuddled closer to him, happy that the blankets kept out his cool body. Sleep tried to take me again. Alice entered the room and sat down the floor. I knew that they were talking to each other, but I couldn't listen any longer. My eyes closed and I drifted off, hopefully to happy dreams.

_Please Review! Thanks!_


	3. Diagnosis

**Chapter 3**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Twilight or any of these wonderful characters. They belong to Stephenie Meyer.

Author's note: Thanks to everyone that has added my story as a favorite or alert or reviewed! I am so gratefully for your wonderful comments about my story! Please enjoy and review again!

* * *

Bella POV

I woke up in the morning, feeling much better, but still not myself. My body was sore from lying down for so long. I felt a strong urge to shower and brush my teeth. I was surprised that Edward wasn't with me when I opened my eyes. The only other person in the room was Alice and she didn't look happy. I sat up, realizing I was still in yesterday's clothes and they were wrinkled. I didn't want to imagine how my hair looked. The memory of Edward telling me my hair looked like a haystack came to mind and I smiled. Alice glanced in my direction and smiled.

"Good morning," her cheerful voice chimed. "How are you feeling?"

"Better. Where's Edward?" I inquired, noticing that the candles were put away.

"He's talking with Carlisle in his study. Charlie is on his way over. I'm sure that you want to get cleaned up."

"Why's Charlie coming over? I wanna see Edward," I begged, feeling fear fill my heart.

"He's busy. Want me to help you to the shower upstairs? I've laid out a pair of sweats for you to wear, no more skirts or fancy clothes for this week."

I nodded, feeling dejected. Alice took my arm and guided me up the stairs, watching to make sure I didn't trip. Glancing at the bruises on my arm, I felt my stomach drop. Something was wrong with me… something other than being about to marry a vampire and become like him. The door to the bathroom was closed and Alice suddenly started laughing. Of course she had seen what was coming. The door opened and warm fog rolled out onto the carpet. I backed away from the sudden heat. I didn't think I wanted to see what was coming. Emmett appeared in the doorway, wearing only a towel around his waist and drying his hair with another towel. There was a grin plastered on his face. It was like watching a train wreck. I couldn't look away from his sculpted chest.

"Hi ladies," he joked, walking past and down the hall.

"Did you leave any warm water for Bella?" Alice accused.

"I don't know. Jasper took a shower before me."

Alice sighed and helped me into the bathroom. She pulled a blue towel out from under the sink, handing it to me. I was too upset to do much other than take it and stand still. She sighed. I sat down on the toilet seat lid as my stomach growled softly.

"Are you hungry?" she asked. "Jasper and I bought some crackers last night for you.

"I don't know. Alice… I know you know what's wrong with me. Why does Charlie have to come here?" My voice choked up.

"He's coming at his break later this morning. I need you to get cleaned up or he'll never let us have a sleepover again."

Alice failed at trying to lighten the mood. I tried to decline her help with my shower, wanting the privacy. She would be able to see if something went wrong. The warm water didn't ease my trembling muscles as I contemplated what Carlisle had found wrong with me. I dropped the bar of soap twice and was surprised to see that no one barged in to see if I was okay. Maybe things weren't serious. But they had to be serious if Edward had left me alone and Alice looked sad. As I washed my body, I felt sick looking at the bruises and hurried to finish. After towel drying my hair I realized that I didn't have any clothes to put on. Alice must have taken my dirty clothes to wash. I didn't want to walk outside in just a towel. The door creaked open and Alice popped her head in.

"Would you like something to wear?" She was grinning from ear to ear.

"Yes, please."

Alice passed me a pair of blue sweatpants, a white t-shirt, and undergarments. I thanked her and closed the door. After I adorned the clothing, I peeked out of the bathroom, seeing that the hallway was deserted. I was hoping that Edward would be waiting for me. I walked to Alice and Jasper's room, about the knock on the door. It opened before I could. Jasper smiled at me.

"How are you feeling? Alice told me you were coming."

"You probably know how I'm feeling better than I do."

Jasper snickered, opening the door farther and letting me in. Alice was sitting on the floor, flipping through a clothing magazine. I slowly went over and sat next to her. She handed me a box of crackers, not looking up.

"I'm not really hungry," I whispered, trying to give them back.

"Well, I'm not going to eat them," she joked. "Charlie will be here in a few minutes. There's a hairbrush on my dresser that you can use."

I stood up, feeling weak. Just about over to the dresser, I tripped on the carpet and almost fell, but Jasper quickly caught me. It was embarrassing. Jasper smiled, setting me on my feet. I missed Edward even more at that moment and wished he was done with his conversation with Carlisle. I was afraid and wanted him to hold me and comfort me. Brushing my hair, I stared into the mirror at my pale face and the circles under my eyes. I resembled the others for once. Alice came up behind me and took the brush from my trembling fingers.

"Edward is coming to see you in thirty seconds," she whispered in my ear.

My heart skipped a beat and I know that they both heard it as they laughed softly. Alice finished running the brush through my wet hair. I watched the door in the mirror's reflection, waiting for my love to walk in. I smiled when the door opened and Edward came in with my favorite crooked smile on his face. I ran to him and jumped into his arms. Edward held me tight to his chest, breathing in my scent.

"What's going on?" I asked as he ran his nose along my jaw.

"Charlie is in the driveway. We should meet him outside, so he understands what's going on."

Edward picked me up bridal style and carried me downstairs. I couldn't help but look into his golden eyes, trying to discover the meaning for all of this. Right as we reached the bottom, I felt my stomach gurgle sickly. I needed the bathroom! Covering my mouth, Edward felt me tense up and he glanced at my face. The green sick color to my cheeks quickly gave away what I was feeling. He ran into the bathroom, letting me down on my knees in front of the toilet as I threw up. I let the tears fall down my cheeks as he rubbed my back. I leaned against him and turned my head so I could see his face. Edward's angelic features were worried and almost sad. He knew exactly what was wrong. I heard the front door open and Charlie's voice down the hall.

"Hello… I'm here to see Dr. Cullen, you must be his lovely wife," Charlie greeted.

Esme answered him. It took me a moment for me to realize that Rosalie and Esme must have arrived early that morning, even though I wasn't completely sure of the time.

"Call me Esme, Chief Swan," Esme replied, her musical laugh filling the open area.

"Then you can call me Charlie."

"Let me take your coat. I believe I heard Bella in the bathroom down the hall. Edward's with her for the moment."

I sighed and wiped my mouth on the towel that Edward offered me. He helped me get to my feet and we stepped into the living room. Charlie was running his hands along Edward's piano. My father turned when he heard us come in. His face was creased with worry. Seeing me, Charlie hurried over and took my hands.

"Are okay Bella? Carlisle called me last night. He said something about you collapsing in the supermarket yesterday. You don't look that good."

"I don't really feel good."

Carlisle appeared at the top of the staircase with Alice beside him. I smiled at the two and Charlie looked over.

"Hello Charlie," Carlisle greeted.

"Hi Charlie," Alice said, grinning down at him and slightly dazzling my poor father.

"Hey Alice, Carlisle. It's nice to see you again," Charlie responded, putting his arm around me and pulling me slightly away from Edward.

I reached out to hold Edward's cold hand and found it quickly. Charlie gazed at us, unsure of what to think. He probably thought that I was pregnant.

"Shall we?" Carlisle gestured down the hallway upstairs. "We've got some things to talk about. Edward, please carry Bella up."

Charlie walked up in front of us, though I knew he wanted to be behind us and monitoring where Edward's hands were touching. I was too tired to care. My head felt light and warm. My fever was still there. We arrived in Carlisle's study and I heard Charlie gasp quietly at the exquisite room. I recalled feeling the same way when I first stepped into the lavish office. There were a few chairs sitting in front of Carlisle's desk. Edward placed me in a chair next to my father and stepped back. The rain poured down at the windows behind Carlisle. He sat down across from us. Out of the corner of my eyes, I saw Jasper and Alice come in with Emmett and Rosalie.

"What did you want to talk about?'" Charlie asked, holding my hand.

Carlisle didn't beat around the bush. He sighed. "I took a blood sample from Bella last night. There's something wrong with her white blood cells. I'd like to do a bone marrow aspiration. It's only a minor procedure."

"Okay, but I'm not sure what's wrong," Charlie muttered.

"In my medical opinion, I believe that Bella has acute leukemia. It explains her bruises, tiredness, fever, and severe headache. I'll know how far it's progressed after the bone marrow aspiration."

I couldn't speak. My throat closed up and it was a sudden struggle to breathe evenly. Charlie pulled me roughly into his arms and hugged me tight. I heard some of the others leaving the room quietly, to let us have some time alone. Carlisle stood up and patted Charlie on the shoulder. I heard Charlie breathing harshly in my ear as he stroked my hair. Tears fell down my cheeks. I have cancer. This was why Edward was talking to Carlisle for so long this morning.

"Am I going to be okay?" I whispered, choking up.

"I won't know what course of treatment to give you until after the procedure. I will do everything in my power to keep you alive," Carlisle assured me.

Charlie pulled back slightly and looked into my tearful eyes. "I love you Bella. We'll get through this together." His pocket vibrated and he pulled out his cell phone. The police station was calling him. "I'll take the day off of work."

"No, Dad. Go ahead and go to work. I'll probably just sleep all day. Edward can look after me and Esme is here too."

Charlie sighed, not wanting to agree with me. His phone vibrated again. I smiled at my father, giving him another hug.

"I'll be back to pick you up after work," my dad promised. "Be good."

I smiled as he kissed my forehead and Carlisle walked him to the front door downstairs. I didn't dare turn around to watch him leave, knowing that Edward was sitting right behind me. My heart thudded in my chest. I felt Edward wrap his cool arms around me. There was no kind words left for him. He knew and didn't tell me. I shook off his arms and stood up, walking out of the room. Shock hit me when he didn't follow me.

"You didn't tell me," I whispered. "How could you keep that from me?" I began to yell at him, not caring that everyone could hear me. "I just happen to be really sick and you keep it a secret! I need to be alone."

I stepped out of Carlisle's office, yanking the door closed behind me. Edward still didn't follow me. I was too angry and upset to return.

_Please review! Thanks!_

_Emma_


	4. Broken

**Chapter 4**

**Disclaimer:** I still don't own Twilight, Stephenie Meyer does. I'd never be good enough.

Author's note: Hey, more people are recieving alerts per chapter than reviewing. Makes me sad. Please review!! This is my favorite chapter. Thanks a million!

Thanks to my wonderful beta reader Poohdog! You are amazing!

* * *

Bella POV

I ran to Alice's room and grabbed my sweat jacket off the floor. Alice jumped when I came in. Jasper was holding her in his arms. A deep sadness covered her features. I didn't want to see them. The pain was starting to leak out and I wanted to be alone when it came. _Edward didn't tell me._ It hit me like a ton of bricks.

"I need keys," I demanded, putting out my shaking hand. My truck was at home since Alice had given me a ride to her house.

"Bella… please." Her beautiful voice was tormented. Jasper held her tighter as she spoke to me and he felt my pain. "Just stay here."

"Please… I just need keys to any vehicle. Please!" I was yelling as the tears started to come. I bit my lip, mentally trying to hold them back.

"The keys to the Volvo are on the coffee table downstairs. It's going to rain. Please don't go." Her voice was pleading, begging me to stay.

"Bella, please," Jasper added, sounding just as upset.

I couldn't speak. I put on the jacket and ran downstairs. Emmett stood in the hallway with Rosalie beside him. The torment in their eyes almost overwhelmed me. I couldn't stop. I ran past them and down the stairs to the living room. It was a miracle that I didn't trip. Like Alice said, the keys were on the coffee table. I wished it didn't have to be his car because the scent of him would eat at my insides, sending my heart crazy. I dashed outside and saw it parked in the driveway where he had left it. Stepping inside, I calmed myself down enough to turn the car on, checking to make sure he wasn't hiding in the backseat. The drive felt longer than usual. Tears flowed now, but they were silent. The ripping sound inside my chest threatened to get out, but I wouldn't let it. Not now.

The beach at La Push looked exactly the same as I remembered it. I turned off the Volvo and ran for the Tree, our tree, Jacob and me. The rain clouds above me were heavy with rain about to fall. I fell to the ground, tangling myself in the roots with my hands clutching Edward's keys. They smelled like him.

Pain filled my heart.

I could barely breathe as the sobs ripped from my chest. Rain dripped down on me as it started to sprinkle. I didn't care. At that moment… all I wanted was _him_. It felt like such irrelevant thoughts to be thinking of him. He wouldn't come back now.

I don't know how long I lay in the sand, weeping. Then I saw it; a lone figure walking down the shoreline. Was it him?

_No. He's never coming back._

The words stung at my very existence.

I was wrong and right. It wasn't him. My heart ached as I went into a new round of crying. He was all I wanted at that moment. The person kept walking closer to me and I finally recognized him through my tears. It was Seth Clearwater. He looked uncomfortable, but at ease in some way. Sam probably coached him and told him to relax, to try to calm me.

"Hi."

His boyish voice was soft and I barely heard it. My sobs lessened as I stared at him. I blinked at him through the pouring rain.

"Edward called me."

"I can't…" my voice was harsh. I watched as he sat down in the sand not far from me.

"He told me what happened… and what's wrong."

Words couldn't pierce the emotions I was experiencing. I wished, not yearned for _him_. It took me almost five minutes before I could speak again. _Jacob._ His name sent more tears down my cheeks, but I remained silent. Seth tried to smile at me, but failed.

"Have you heard from him?" I whispered.

"No."

The answer was simple, but it dug the knife deeper into my heart.

"The pack has agreed to talk this over… in light of the new circumstances regarding… you. Sam wants to talk to us tonight about what will happen after your wedding. Everyone feels for you, even Paul, which is shocking."

"He'll know then."

"Yes, Jacob will hear us. I'm so sorry Bella. But I don't think even this will bring him back."

Seth is so young. He couldn't possibly understand everything, but then again he heard everything Jacob had thought about me. He knew our love better than me. The flood of tears began again. Seth got up and came closer to me, awkwardly hugging me. His warm skin brought back all the happy and sad memories. I couldn't handle them. I returned his hug for a moment and then pushed him back, returning to my motionless place on the sand.

"Please just go. Edward will call you when I'm home safe."

Seth nodded, feeling hurt, but oddly understanding why I couldn't touch him. Jacob was always too warm and so was Seth. It was a werewolf thing. He began to walk away from me and my sobs returned with full force. Edward had no choice now. If he didn't… I would die.

Time passed like grains of sand in an hourglass with a small hole that didn't allow more than one to pass through at a time. Edward couldn't come here to get me and neither could any of the other Cullens. Charlie didn't know I was here. I had to return. Every inch of my skin tingled as I stood up and started to walk down the beach, back to the Volvo. The keys were still clutched in my fist, stabbing into the skin, but not drawing blood. I drove home, imagining the time I punched Jacob. It made me laugh, a sad sound in contrast to my normal laughter. Driving down the winding road leading to their house, I felt my stomach drop in fear. Edward would come now. I knew it. My eyes looked up and saw him standing before me, looking so sad that it almost broke the remains of my heart. He waited in the rain for me. I stepped out of the Volvo and I froze. Anger filled my senses.

"You should have let me die!" I screamed, marching towards him.

Edward flinched at my words, but stayed as still as stone.

"I should have let you die! I hurt him and he'll never come back! I hate you! I hate you and everyone else! I hate him! I hate Jacob and his stupid feelings. Why couldn't you let me die? Then I wouldn't have to suffer."

He didn't speak as I ranted in fury.

"I hate you!! I hate Charlie! And I hate Alice! And I hate… myself." The realization hit me all at once and I feel to my knees.

Edward slowly approached me as I cried. I tried to push him back as he wrapped his arms around me. I didn't want to feel his cold arms. The rain had soaked me, reminding me that I was sick and it only made me feel worse. I didn't want anyone to touch me.

"Please don't touch me. No Edward! Don't touch me!! Edward, no!! NO!"

I couldn't shake him. I caved, tucking myself into his arms as I wept for myself, for Jacob, for Charlie, for Edward, for Alice, and for everyone else I loved.

"You're all I want," Edward whispered, his velvet voice compelling me to listen. "I'm sorry Bella. Please don't hate me, though you have every right. Don't hate him. Don't hate Jacob. I love you, Isabella."

I nodded, unable to say the words I wanted to. He understood. All I could do was weep and thrash about in his arms. My words mumbled on.

"I really don't hate you… I'm so sorry. I don't hate anyone. Not Alice or Jasper or Emmett or Charlie or Esme or Carlisle. I don't hate you, Edward. But I'm so scared. I can't even describe it completely. It's like my heart is breaking because I'm breaking Charlie's heart. Renee doesn't even know! I'm so frightened."

The others of his family came onto the porch, watching us silently as the rain poured down harder. Alice and Jasper were wrapped in each other's arms as she sobbed tearlessly. Even Rosalie appeared to be affected by this for she held Emmett's hand and a frown was on her beautiful face. Emmett looked sad, his eyes losing his happy outlook. Carlisle and Esme stared down at the ground as they listened to our soft exchange.

The exhaustion hit me as I whispered to him. "I forgive you for not telling me. I guess I've taken on your view of overreaction. I love you Edward."

"I love you too."

Edward lifted me to my feet and spun me around. Then he brought his face close to mine, pausing slightly before closing the distance and putting his cold lips to mine. My tears mingled with the water on my face. I pulled away, giving him a half smile.

"Hey Alice… where are those crackers? I'm kinda hungry," I requested, smiling up at my future family.

She laughed and dashed out into the rain, hugging me. Jasper stayed on the porch observing. I was about the laugh at him, but a cough erupted from my chest. Edward gave me a concerned look and carried me inside to get me warmed up. Glancing behind me, I saw Alice pull Jasper into the rain and kiss him. I lay my head on Edward's shoulder, feeling slightly calm about the entire situation, even though I shouldn't and I knew that I being taken care of by Jasper.

_Please review!_

_Emma_


	5. Comforted

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Twilight, Stephenie Meyer does. I don't make any money from this. Blah blah…

Author's note: Thank you all for the reviews last chapter! It was amazing! I love to personally answer each review; it makes it more… personal.  Please review again! Love you all! Enjoy the next chapter!

Special thanks to my beta reader Poohdog; you are simply fabulous!!

* * *

**Chapter Five**

Bella POV

Charlie arrived at the Cullen's house like clockwork. He was still unsettled; I could see it in his eyes. I couldn't imagine how horrible his day must have been, worrying about me and how we were going to deal with this new obstacle. I hadn't even decided how to tell my mother yet. She would be heartbroken, overreact, and then probably catch the next flight to see me. Esme seemed to know that things were on ice with everyone and invited Charlie to stay for dinner. I'm not exactly sure how, but food appeared on the table. I was cautious about eating it. Edward winked at me, pulling out my chair. Alice and Jasper had excused themselves by saying they were going out for dinner, which I knew was probably true. Emmett and Rosalie had said they were going for a late night picnic. I guessed that no one wanted to eat dinner with Charlie and choke down the dirt tasting food. It almost made me laugh, but I managed to contain it.

"When have you scheduled the procedure for?" Charlie asked, taking a plate from Esme and serving up some of the pasta.

"Tomorrow morning, if that works with your schedule," Carlisle replied, taking a sip of his water. "We should figure out a treatment course soon with the wedding coming up in eight days."

I made the mistake of taking a sip of water right as Carlisle said the word "wedding". Most of it sprayed across my lap and the rest went into my nose. I choked, coughing. Edward gently patted me on the back with worry etched onto his face.

"Are you alright?" Edward asked, hiding a grin while guessing what had set off my panic.

"Fine," I replied, biting back a rude remark. "I just tried to swallow too much water at once. I'm okay now."

Charlie shook his head, smiling for the first time that evening. I wished that I had something reassuring to say to him, to protect him, but my words failed me. The rest of the conversation was light with minimal wedding talk, only mentioning that it shouldn't be postponed. Edward and Carlisle kept Charlie talking about sports while Esme kept her eyes on me to make sure I was eating something. I didn't feel all that hungry. I had almost forgotten that the wedding was in eight days. I wasn't ready. Alice would no doubt convince me that everything would go great, but it made me miss _him_ again. I let out a soft sigh, bothered by my lack of ability to think his name, let alone say it. Edward heard me and gave me another concerned look. This was going to be a long eight days.

"Would you like to stay and watch the game recap?" Edward offered once dinner was over.

Charlie accepted and helped me into the living room. Edward pretended to help Esme and Carlisle clean up the dishes. I knew that they all were going outside to rid their stomachs of the unnecessary food. I studied my father's face as he laid his head on the back of the couch, closing his eyes for a moment. He was in pain. It was that obvious.

"You'll have to call Renee," he muttered, opening his eyes.

"I don't want to," I whispered. "She'll overreact like always."

He turned to face me, taking my hand for the third time today. "Bells… this isn't something to take lightly. You could…" Charlie's voice choked up slightly and he covered by coughing. "I'm worried about you."

"Dad, Carlisle is a wonderful doctor. He won't let anything happen to me. I am his future daughter-in-law."

Charlie nodded and attempted to smile. I leaned over and kissed his cheek. My body protested, feeling exhausted from the long emotional day. The three vampires entered a few seconds later, pretending that they hadn't heard the entire conversation with their superior hearing. Edward came and sat down on the other side of me. He kissed the top of my head, not caring that Charlie was watching. It didn't matter anymore. I was soon to be his wife and my father had to accept that. Charlie didn't even make his normal "that's my daughter" face when Edward kissed my head.

The rest of the evening was relaxing. I tried to watch the game recap with them, but my body was weary. I remember falling asleep in with Edward's cold arm around me. Charlie must have been invited to stay because when I was awakened by Esme she was preparing the couch with blankets and a pillow. Alice, back from her fake hunting trip, helped me to my feet and guided me upstairs to keep with the slumber party masquerade. I wasn't surprised when she took me to Edward's room instead of her own. She handed over my pajamas and bathroom bag. After finishing my human minute, Alice guided me back to Edward's room. He was already waiting for me. He took me in his arms, and gave Alice a kiss on the cheek.

"Will you come to the hospital with me tomorrow?" I whispered as he wrapped me in a warm blanket and lay down on the bed.

Edward snuggled close to me, wrapped his arms around my sleepy frame. His lips quickly found mine. I wanted to kiss him with more energy, but I didn't possess any.

"Of course, I'll be there. Go to sleep love."

I wanted to talk to him more, but he began to hum my lullaby and everything went hazy. He was a master at getting me to relax. Some days I wondered if he took lessons from Jasper or something.

"I love you Edward," I muttered, breathing in his sweet scent.

"I know," was the soft reply as I drifted into the land of dreams.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

I awoke in the middle of the night, not sure where I was. Edward wasn't with me again. I rolled out of bed, feeling stiff and weak. In the background, I faintly heard someone downstairs playing a game. Opening Edward's door, I still didn't see him. The hallway was dark, but light showed dimly from the staircase. I slowly padded down the hallway, aware that everyone but Charlie could hear me with their excellent hearing. All the doors on the second floor were closed, except for Carlisle's study. A faint light poured out into the hall. I silently walked up and peered inside. Edward's father was sitting at his desk and writing someone with a pen and paper. He appeared to be deep in thought.

"Can I help you with something, Bella?" he inquired, not looking up. "Edward just ran to the store for me to get some more paper and ink for the printer."

I didn't answer and he looked up at me.

"Are you feeling okay? You can come in."

Stepping into the light I blinked and moved to sit down in one of his comfy chairs along the wall. I didn't want to disturb him. I looked at the binding of the old books and pulled one down. It was a story about medical miracle involving a set of triplets that should have died a few weeks after birth. The story sounded interesting, but I was too riled up to read. Carlisle seemed to perceive that and set down his pen.

"You want to talk about something," he didn't pose it as a question, already knowing my answer.

"Am I going to die?" My voice choked up, but I managed to contain the tears that threatened every time I thought about it.

"At this point, I'm not sure. But things don't look good. The cancer is more advanced than normal. You would have stood a better chance if we had caught it sooner."

"Edward… I don't want him to use this as an excuse not to change me. It should be a reason." I felt restless and stood up, walking around his office as I talked. "I mean… I know he'll still try to change my mind and he feels responsible for my soul… but… I don't want my father or my mother to suffer. I really do love them. Not that they won't suffer when I'm suddenly a vampire and unavailable to see them." I bit down on my lip to stop my babbling.

Carlisle stood up and came to stand beside me. He guided me to his wall of portraits, to a painting of a high cliff with the sun hiding behind a cloud. It hadn't held much interest the first time I looked at that wall. Now, I was pondering why he was pointing it out. I didn't understand what it had to do with my cancer and Edward's choice. Then he started to speak in a soft hushed voice that was filled with emotion and memories that were clear as day.

"That's the very cliff that Esme jumped off of after she lost her baby. They brought her in to the morgue and somehow her heart was still beating. It took everything I have not to kiss her. I was strangely attracted to her, but not in the same that Edward wants you. Her beautiful face was covered in blood and her lips were almost in a permanent frown. I didn't want to change her at first, but I had little time to think. I wanted to ask Edward's advice, but I couldn't leave her. They all told me she was going to die and I refused to think that. She should have been happy and lived a longer life, but God didn't make her for that life. I took her home with me. Edward heard my thoughts and prepared for my return. He never once questioned my response to Esme. When she woke up after the change, she smiled at me and said 'You saved my heart.' I didn't have an answer at that moment, but little things changed. I realized how lucky I was to have Esme in my life. I could have left her, but I would have died too."

"That's the same between Edward and me," I answered, shocked by the beautiful story he had told me. "We can't necessarily live together, but we cannot live apart. We both almost died."

"I guess the point of my story is… Edward will make the right decision. He loves you, our entire family loves you."

I nodded, trying to let his story sink into my memory. Carlisle gave me a side hug and fluffed a few strands of my hair in a fatherly fashion. Suddenly he sighed, listening to something taking place downstairs that I could barely hear.

"You should return to bed. Edward will be home shortly and I'll send him up. I don't have a doubt that Alice told him this conversation was coming. I also need to stop Jasper and Emmett from putting shaving cream on Charlie's hand and tickling his face with a feather. Good night Bella."

I laughed, imagining the two boys doing such a prank to my unsuspecting father. I returned his hug and slipped out of Carlisle's office as he followed me the top of the stairs to go put a stop to the prank playing on Charlie. My body protested the return trip to Edward's room and wanted to rest. I was almost there when I heard my angel behind me. Edward carefully cradled me in his arms and returned me to the bed in his room. I was asleep before I hit the bed, my dreams coming in peace.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

The procedure in the morning went fine. I only passed out once when I saw the needle that Carlisle had been trying to hide from me. Charlie stayed with Edward outside of the room. I was comforted that Carlisle was my doctor, not afraid that he would make a mistake and hurt me like I would with other doctors. He said that the results would take a day to process and he would speak to Charlie and me tomorrow. Edward drove me home from the hospital to Charlie's house. My dad excused himself afterwards saying that he had to get to work. Work was his way of avoiding a topic we both couldn't talk about.

"How are you feeling?" Edward asked, setting me down on the sofa. "Do you need some Tylenol? Is there any pain at the injection site?"

I sighed, touching his cold cheek as he sat down beside me. "I'm okay, but I have to do something. I've put it off too long."

Edward disappeared and came back before I could react. He held the cordless phone in his hands, knowing exactly what I needed to do. I gingerly took it and began to dial the new number of my mom's house.

"Why don't you go for a short walk?" I urged. "I'll be okay. I just wanna talk to my mom alone."

Usually Edward would have growled in protest, but he nodded and silently left the room. I barely heard the door close. I bit down on my lip as the phone rang in my ear. The panic tried to overwhelm me, but I held it at bay as someone answered.

"Hey Mom," I responded trying to sound cheerful. "Yeah… it's only been a few days… yes; I know that your plane comes in three days…. Phil's excited to see me… yeah I'm glad to see him. Mom, stop for a minute. We need to talk about something."

_Please review!_

_Emma_


	6. Dealing

**Disclaimer:** Twilight belongs to the magnificent Stephenie Meyer, not me.

Author's note: Reviews… not as many last chapter. Sad. I still love you!! Please review and thanks for the ones that have reviewed. :) Enjoy the chapter!! And take notice that chapter 6 starts off with Charlie's POV, just for something new, but don't worry. It does switch back to Bella. I just wanted someone else's point of view for a little. I hope you like! Review!

* * *

**Chapter 6**

Charlie POV

I watched my Bella as she sat at the worn kitchen table, eating her breakfast with gentle prodding from Edward. It was still hard to think of him as her fiancée. They were getting married in one week and I still had trouble dealing with him. I wanted Bella to be happy, especially now. I went to the sink and rinsed my plate, all the while keeping my eyes on the two love birds. I had another long day of work before me, but I didn't want to leave Bella. She had always been a tender child… but I never dreamed something so horrible could befall her. Quickly realizing that the plate was already rinsed, I turned the water off and turned around. My daughter was staring into his eyes, smiling softly. She moved to pick up her glass of orange juice and his hand followed close behind. It reminded me of a song and dance team, working in perfect harmony and not missing a beat. I sat down across from the two, sipping my lukewarm coffee.

"How's Jasper and Emmett?" I inquired, wondering how Carlisle had decided to punish them for the incident that happened two nights ago.

I had been awoken early in the morning by shaving cream being smeared across my face. Since I had no memory of putting the shaving cream there, I assumed it was the two laughing boys that had done it. Dr. Cullen hadn't been pleased, apologizing to me and sending them back upstairs.

"They aren't in the best of moods. Carlisle banned them from video games for a week and they aren't allowed to go on any dates."

Bella snickered at some joke that I was left out of. I let it slide and concentrated on today's agenda. The results of Bella's bone marrow aspiration had come in and we were to show up at his office at four in the afternoon. I was beyond nervous. Work wouldn't be pleasant today. I had a lot of paperwork to catch up on. Bella moved to get up from the table, but Edward gently pushed her down and took her dishes to her sink. I watched her eyes on him, so full of something so familiar… so full of love. It only made sense that they were in love since they were getting married. Those months of pain for Bella were disappearing and I honestly knew that she couldn't survive without him. Jacob had helped her, but it was never enough. I didn't want to think about Billy's missing son at the moment and quickly stood up.

"Remember," Bella said, standing up in unison with me. "Mom is going to be here tomorrow afternoon, that's when her plane gets in. Esme volunteered to take me to the airport to pick her and Phil up since she's staying with them until the wedding is over with."

Poor Renee. She hadn't taken the news of Bella's illness well. Bella told me that she actually fainted and Phil had to bring her around so she could weep and say she was coming on the next flight out of Florida. I felt horrible that she couldn't have been with her daughter when she received the news. It would be uncomfortable for her to stay here. It didn't feel right anyway and I was glad that the Cullens said she could stay with them. I was completely filled with worry for Bella.

"Dad, did you hear me?" Bella called, staring at me.

I hadn't realized that she said something to me. I really needed to pull my head out of the clouds and pay attention. "Yes Bells?"

"I asked you if it was alright if I waited at Edward's house today instead of being here by myself. Alice wants me to finally pick out the dishes for the reception and agree on a type of cake."

"Of course, that's fine. Should I meet you at the hospital or pick you up?" I inquired, slipping on my leather jacket and storing my gun in the holster.

"Edward can drive me there. He's careful," she assured me, taking Edward's hand and smiling as she looked up at him.

I should have never doubted Edward's love for her or her love for him. Looking at the clock on the wall, I realized that I would be late if I didn't leave now. Bella stumbled slightly as she walked to the foot of the stairs and Edward went to sit in the living room. Timidly, I kissed her forehead and smiled into her beautiful chocolate eyes. She's not allowed to leave me again. Bella smiled and kissed my cheek.

"I'll see you later Dad," she murmured, heading slowly up the stairs.

Edward came to hover at the bottom in case she fell. I gently patted his shoulder, feeling a bit strange for doing it.

"Take care of my angel," I whispered to him, walking away and out the door to my police cruiser.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

_Bella POV_

I watched Charlie leave the driveway and I changed into a pair of light green sweat pants and white t-shirt. My mind drifted, thinking of what it would be like to wear one of Edward's shirts. It would no doubt smell amazing. This was one of those times that I was glad Edward couldn't hear my thoughts. I sighed, sitting down on the bed. My body didn't feel the best today. At least I didn't feel nauseous yet and my headache from last night hadn't returned though I had discovered a few new bruises. Edward heard me sigh and knocked quickly on the door.

"Are you okay in there?" he asked, urgency in his velvet voice.

"I'm fine, you can come in."

The door flashed open and Edward was suddenly on the bed, sitting beside me.

"How are you feeling?" my love whispered.

"Not the best today. On a scale of one to ten with ten being the worst… it's probably a four today."

Edward leaned in and kissed my warm lips, lingering for the briefest of moments. Then he scooped me up in his arms and slowly walked downstairs, grabbing my coat off the floor. I loved it when he took care of me, but I wanted to prove I was still me. He set me down on my feet and slipped my arms into the sleeves of my jacket. I attempted to walk towards the Volvo, but my clumsiness took over and I bumped the wall with my arm. Edward laughed quietly and picked me up again.

"So, Carlisle banned them from video games for a week," I inserted to make some conversation. "I think that they both can handle that. But what is this about no dates for a week?"

We were at his car now and he gingerly placed me in the seat, buckling me and leaving me breathless. In a flash he was sitting in the driver's seat as I remembered to breathe. Edward began the short and speedy trip to his house. We sat in silence for a few minutes before Edward remembered that I had asked him a question about the date punishment.

"Well, actually Emmett and Jasper are not allowed to touch their wives for a whole week. I just told Charlie they couldn't date since it was simpler to explain." He laughed, no doubt remembering Emmett and Jasper's thoughts when Carlisle gave the punishment.

"Who do you think will cheat first?" I inquired, reaching for his offered hand and taking his cold fingers in mine.

"I'll bet on Emmett. His mind went crazy when he realized he couldn't touch his darling Rose for a whole week. He'll probably cheat before supper time. The punishment really is for our benefit and to see if they can make it. Those two are always competing."

I laughed as I imagined Emmett's sad face. "I'm betting on Jasper cheating first. Alice won't like this arrangement and she can 'see' if someone will catch them. He's more likely."

"Would you like to make that an official bet?" Edward teased as we pulled into the long driveway. "No money would be involved, but the winner has to do something nice for the loser."

"That sounds fair. If Emmett cheats, I do something for you. If Jasper cheats, you do something for me. I like that."

We had now arrived at the Cullen's beautiful mansion and saw Alice waiting on the front steps. I groaned, thinking of the annoying wedding things she no doubt wanted to talk about. Edward chuckled, comprehending the reason for my dissatisfaction at seeing my future sister-in-law standing on the front porch, jumping up and down in excitement. After she rushed me into the house, I wished that I could run. Sitting on a glass table in the middle of the living room were twelve different table settings and five different table center pieces. Now would be the perfect time for someone to knock me unconscious. I saw Emmett and Jasper sitting on the couch and grinning at me. This was great entertainment for them.

"Which do you like best?" she asked, motioning to the fancy display of flower arrangements and china dishes with varying patterns.

"Umm… can't I just have paper plates and plastic silverware? Why don't you just 'see' what I will pick in your head?" I demanded, feeling Edward's arms around my waist.

"Silly Bella, I can't see that until you make a decision other than paper plates and plastic silverware."

I rolled my eyes, fully aware that she could see me. Alice laughed and began to talk about each plate. I was glad that she didn't tell me the price of them for I really didn't need to know. After looking at each one, Edward and I decided on a simple plate with a blue flower etched in the corner. The center piece we choose was an arrangement of blue candles and three white roses. That wasn't difficult, I guess. Alice's enthusiasm flowed into the room as she talked of chair placements and the food selection that she thought was lacking some elegance. Edward gently placed me on the couch when he saw she was going to be talking for a while.

The morning passed quickly with talk of flowers and final dress fittings that would take place after my mother arrived and Angela came back from her trip with her family. Alice, Rosalie, and Angela were my bridesmaid's. Emmett, Jasper, and Carlisle were the groom's men. Esme would be with Renee, since they were the mothers of the bride and groom. I admit at first I thought it was a little strange for Edward's father to be the best man, but he loves Carlisle so much that… it's the only fitting choice. I grew tired of wedding talk after lunch and Edward carried me upstairs to his bedroom to take a short nap.

"I haven't got the chance to ask you…" I started to say. "How do you feel about all this?"

Edward sat down on the couch next to me, frowning. He put his arms around him after wrapping me in the thick quilt. I wished that he would speak to me and not put off this conversation anymore.

"I'm trying to let you handle this," his velvet voice murmured. "After the wedding… I'm not too sure about what's going to happen with you being so sick. I won't… have much time to keep you human. I don't want you to suffer, but…"

"Edward… I don't understand."

My stomach lurched painful and I readjusted my position, moving onto his lap.

"I was going to keep you human for a few weeks after the wedding to give you as many human memories as I could before… I changed you. Now, I don't think we have the time."

"Edward… I won't die on you. I promise," my voice choked up, but I refused to cry.

My body had a different reaction than crying in store. I scrambled to get free from his arms and make it to the bathroom. I ran, only tripping once over the carpet. Edward was close behind me, guiding me. I threw open the bathroom door and froze. I couldn't believe what I was seeing. It momentarily made me forget that I was about to throw up. Alice was sitting on Jasper's lap in the bathtub, wearing only a bikini. He was dressed in swim trunks. They were making out and barely noticed our presence. Edward quickly cleared his throat and they split apart. I started to laugh, but had to rush to the porcelain bowl as my stomach gave up my lunch. Edward steadied me, as the two love birds sat frozen.

"I guess that means I win," I mumbled as Edward handed me a towel to wipe my mouth, feeling much better.

"Yep," Alice chimed, coming out of her stupor. "Now you can get Edward to do something nice for you."

"Wait… did you help her win?" Edward accused playfully.

Alice smiled and kissed Jasper's cheek. "It's not my fault that Jasper can't help it but kiss me. It was his idea to play with the slip-in-slide in the backyard."

Jasper tried to protest, but Alice put her lips back on his, winking at Edward. I sighed, letting myself relax in Edward's cold arms. We all listened to Emmett's triumphant yelling downstairs.

"Rosie, Rosie! Jasper lost, I can touch you! Oh Rosie!" Emmett hollered in a sing-song voice.

We all collapsed in a fit of laughs as we heard Rosalie squealing in delight after scolding her husband for calling her "Rosie" and Emmett taunting Jasper with every breath he had.

_Please review! I'm giving out plushie versions of Edward!_

_Emma_


	7. Terrible news

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Twilight, it belongs to Stephenie Meyer.

Author's note: Thank you all for the amazing reviews! You are all so kind. I hope that you enjoy this chapter and review even more! Enjoy!!

* * *

**Chapter 7**

Bella POV

I clutched the armrest of the chair in Carlisle's office. I couldn't look at Charlie, who had his face in his hands. Carlisle was no longer speaking. The words he had just spoken were causing my heart to bleed for my father. I was terminal. Carlisle couldn't do anything to save me. There was a radical treatment that could buy me some more time, but it was new and the side effects were quite unpleasant. Charlie hadn't said anything. I was scared about his response. Tears trickled down my cheeks and Edward didn't try to brush them away. I didn't know what words to break the silence with, but I had to speak soon or my heart would burst.

"Dad…" I began to say, my voice choked up.

Charlie turned to me and scooped me up in a huge bear hug. I felt his hot tears on my face and hair, noticing Carlisle and Edward duck out to give us some privacy. This moment could have last forever and I wouldn't have minded. Charlie didn't like to show emotion, but right now I knew how much he loved me. But like all moments, they have to end. My father pulled me back and rubbed away his tears with the sleeve of his shirt. I laughed half heartedly at his efforts.

"Bells, I love you," Charlie declared, trying to keep his voice even.

"I love you too Dad."

He attempted to smile at me, but the sadness tugged at the edge of his lips pulling them down again. Carlisle and Edward slipped back in the door. Edward sat next to me and gave me a brief hug, looking completely depressed.

"How much time does she have left?" Charlie inquired.

"Two to six months. We will put her on the bone marrow donor transplant list and search for a match. It is very hard to find a marrow match," Carlisle answered.

"Can I be tested?" Charlie asked.

"Of course. There's the best chance of a donor match from a family member, with the greatest chance being from a sibling, but since Bella is an only child the chances are slim."

I didn't want to listen anymore. Edward clutched my hand as tears rolled down my rosy cheeks. The desire to flee was strong, but I was determined not to leave my family again. I felt Edward's eyes on me. I wanted to go home. All thoughts of laughter were slipping away.

"What should I do?" Charlie's voice was barely audible.

"Try to live as normally as possible. You both are welcome to come and stay at our home until the wedding. It will be easy for me to monitor her that way. Esme and Renee can take care of her during the day," Carlisle suggested.

Charlie nodded in agreement. My heart sank deeper into the pit of my stomach when I heard my mother's name. They will lose me anyway when I am changed, but this is different. They will see me suffer and I will see them suffer. Though I'm sure they would suffer when I am gone. I didn't want to think of what. We would pick Renee up tomorrow and then talk about it. My fingers traced the delicately carved wolf on my bracelet, wishing I could talk to _him_ about this. Charlie took my hand and squeezed it gently.

"Can we please just go home, Dad?" I murmured.

"We have some medication that would ease the symptoms of the pain her bones, the nausea, and the exhaustion; if you are interested," Carlisle added, nodding his head once at Edward to some private conversation they were having.

"That would be nice," Charlie responded, standing up. "I'll take Bella home and we'll get some things ready for her to bring to your house. I'd like it if she spent the night with me tonight and she can come over in the morning."

"That'll be fine." Carlisle pulled out a pad of paper and wrote down the prescriptions.

I stood up and hugged Edward, whispering in his ear. "Will you stay with me tonight?"

"Always," my love answered.

The drive home seemed to take a long time in Charlie's police cruiser. We had to stop at the pharmacy in Forks and take in the prescriptions. My father didn't want me to have to stand and wait, so he promised to pick them up later. Upon entering the house, I noticed a small box sitting on the table with a pink bow. Charlie quickly scooped it up and tucked it in his pocket, probably hoping that I didn't notice it. Edward had driven the Volvo to his house, claiming that he needed to help Alice prepare the rooms from Renee and Phil. He promised to come over in the morning. Charlie needed me alone tonight. I slowly sat down at the kitchen table, watching my father digging out dishes and the makings for spaghetti.

"I was thinking we could make dinner together and then watch one of those silly chick movies on the couch with some popcorn. How does that sound? We can do something different if you don't like that."

I laughed, watching Charlie pouring too much water into the pan.

"That sounds wonderful, but how about I help you make the spaghetti so it is edible. What movie were you thinking of?"

"_Made of Honor_. A woman at the grocery store recommended it. She said it was a movie about weddings."

My heart skipped a beat. I had read reviews on this particular movie. It was about a girl getting married and having her best friend become her "maid of honor", when he was really in love with her. It reminded me too much of _him_, not something I wanted to do right now. Charlie noticed my pale face and suddenly looked very nervous.

"We can always watch something else," he stated, holding the dry noodles over the water that wasn't boiling yet.

"Umm… how about we watch a comedy movie?" I suggested, smiling lightly to cover up my shock.

"That sounds good. I can pick up the new one that just came out when I pick up your medicine."

I smiled and stood up to help him fix supper. He was already about to ruin the sauce and noodles. Charlie and I cooked dinner together and it actually didn't turn out that bad. I grew a little worried when Edward still didn't show up and Charlie was getting ready to go pick up my medication. I could tell that he didn't want to leave me alone. After promising to be a good girl and to call him if I felt ill, I managed to get him out of the house. I settled with going upstairs to get my blanket, so I couldn't get cold while we watched the movie. About half way up the stairs, I felt a wave of exhaustion rush over me. My balance faltered. I would have tumbled down the stairs, but two strong cold arms wrapped around my waist and steadied me. I looked up into the eyes of my love.

"Oops," I muttered as he carried me into my bedroom.

"Alice warned me that you would be going upstairs alone to get your blanket. I figured that you could use some help in case you stumbled."

"I'm glad that Alice is always watching… does she see everything I do?"

"No silly Bella. Not everything."

Edward gave me a kiss with his cold lips pressing to me ever so slightly. I almost didn't think he kissed me. It was so tender, like he thought he would hurt me if he kissed me like normal. I brushed it off and pulled my blanket off the bed. Edward carried me back to the living room and deposited me gently on the couch.

"I can't stay, Bella," he whispered in my ear, running his fingers down my cheeks. "Carlisle has decided that tonight is a good night for 'The Talk'."

"What talk?" I asked, staring into his golden orbs. "I think you already know the sex talk by heart."

"No Bella," Edward laughed. "The talk about marriage vows, he's going to help me write mine. I don't need it, but Carlisle wants his impute into the wedding since Alice is very controlling about the plans."

I smiled, touching his lips with my finger tips. I didn't want him to go. I knew that if he left me, the emotions from the day would catch up with me and I would cry. Edward sensed this and held me in his arms.

"Charlie is very worried about you; I listened to his thoughts at breakfast. It was devastating to hear. He's looking forward to some simple fun with his daughter. And he doesn't want to talk about today yet. I'll be back by bedtime."

I sighed in relief as Edward suddenly sat up straight. Listening outside, my ears picked up the sound of Charlie's cruiser in the driveway. He had been quick. Edward kissed me, again with such softness as before. Then he slipped upstairs and out my window. Watching the comedy with Charlie was relaxing. He even let me put my head in his lap like I had done when I was little. It was sweet. Half way through the movie, I started to feel sleepy and closed my eyes. The next thing I remember was feeling weightless as someone carried me to my room. I prayed that Edward wasn't inside if it was Charlie. My father set me down my bed, covering me up with the quilt. I heard him close the open window, muttering about catching cold. Then Charlie leaned over and kissed my forehead, stroking my hair with his rough hands. The door closed softly as he left. Edward slipped in next to me and kissed my cheek as I drifted deeper into sleep.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

"Can we take Renee shopping with us?" Alice asked, bouncing up and down in her seat. "Bella and I still haven't picked anything out for the wedding night."

I lifted my head off Carlisle's Mercedes' window and frowned at the vampire sitting next to me. Esme laughed from the driver's seat. Esme, Alice, and I were on our way to the airport to pick up my mom and Phil. Edward had stayed home to go hunting with Jasper, even though only Jasper needed to hunt. Emmett and Rosalie were supposed to go to the store and stock the cupboards with fresh food. I hoped that they didn't buy anything too weird and put it away incorrectly. The last time they went shopping, I had found milk and eggs in the cupboard instead of the fridge. They had to be thrown out.

"I don't know if Renee would enjoy shopping for something that will just be torn off her daughter on the wedding night," Esme teased, glancing at me in the mirror. "You and Bella should probably shop for that just the two of you."

I blushed deeply at that thought. Alice laughed, kissing my hand.

"Don't worry. Edward has been waiting for you his whole life. It will be perfect," she assured me.

I blushed again, internally cursing my future sister. It was six days until the wedding and I was starting to become a mess of nerves. Renee needed to be told the whole truth about my condition and I didn't want to be the one to say it. Edward already told me that it wouldn't be right coming from him. I should be the one or Charlie and Charlie had no desire to tell her.

"We're here right in time," Esme announced, pulling into a parking spot at the airport.

Alice opened my door for me before I could put my hand on the handle. I scowled, letting her help me up. The medication worked fairly well. I hadn't felt sick all morning and the pain in my bones was down a little bit. As for the exhaustion, the medicine left me feeling a little edgy, but awake and not grumpy. The three of us walked into the airport, smelling leather luggage and coffee. I breathed in the smell of coffee, slightly sad that I wasn't allowed to have a lot of caffeine with my new drugs. We had to wait a while for their flight was delayed because of an incoming storm. Alice spent the free time forcing me into little airport shops to look at cheesy romance novels, claiming they might have some good ideas for her and Jasper. I really didn't want to know that.

"Bella, Alice, Renee's flight just landed," Esme called, stepping into the shop we were currently in.

Alice dropped the book she was holding and grabbed my hand, dragging me from the store. We waited patiently outside the metal detectors. I felt my anxiety grow and wished that Jasper was here to sending his annoyingly calm waves at me. I sure needed it right now. Then I saw her. My mother was running through a crowd, tugging on Phil to have him keep up. I took a deep breath and let it out. Here we go. I stopped suddenly. What was she carrying in her arms?

_Please review!_

_Emma_


	8. Eddie

**Disclaimer:** Twilight belongs to the ever marvelous Stephenie Meyer, not me.

Author's note: (Looks at review numbers and faints) you are all so kind and amazing!! Thank you!! This chapter is more lighthearted has two references that aren't mine. Emmett's funny quote is from a story called "51 things Emmett Cullen Isn't Allowed to Do" and something Edward says is from the movie Casper. Enjoy and review!!

Dedicated to **BiteMe1918** for being the only one to correctly guess what Renee was carrying!! You are wonderful! This chapter is for you.

And thanks for Elerrina for editing this chapter! :)

* * *

**Chapter 8**

Bella POV

My mother was officially crazy. She was carrying a small kitten. I quickly noticed that Phil was holding an animal carrier while attempting to pull two suitcases behind him and hold a garment bag. Renee smiled at me and gently hugged me, so not to squish the kitten. Phil stayed back, juggling his things.

"Bella, oh sweetie, I've missed you," my mother murmured, kissing my cheek. "Do you like the kitten I bought you? I just saw it in the pet store and knew you had to have it! It's a boy kitty."

She passed me the calico ball of fuzz, smiling from ear to ear. I was shocked and not sure what to say. I bet Alice knew about the kitten and didn't tell me. I hope the Cullens don't eat cats. I quickly realized that Renee was waiting for me to answer. Esme was helping Phil with some of the luggage and Alice took the cat carrier from him.

"I love it, thank you Mom."

"What are you going to name him?" she inquired.

I stared into the kitten's green eyes and laughed quietly. "I think I'll name him Eddie."

Alice laughed her sweet musical laugh. I secretly imagined ways to get back at her later. Most of them involved me force feeding her human food, but it wasn't very nice. Phil gave me a brief hug as Esme greeted Renee. Alice gave me a strange look, no doubt seeing my plans for her and then shrugged her shoulders.

"You'll have to keep Eddie either way," she whispered so only I could hear. "Isn't he cute?"

"It'll be cute if no one tries to eat him!"

"Bella, we typically try not to eat people's house pets, though Jasper has been known to make a snap at one."

I glared at her, cuddling my Eddie. Esme and Renee were talking about wedding decorations while Phil listened patiently. Everything fit comfortably in the trunk of the Mercedes, which pleased Renee. Eddie sat on my lap, purring softly. The drive from the airport was long. Renee insisted on talking about the wedding, something her and Esme has done on the phone for the past few weeks. Phil kept up a casual conversation with Alice and me. I only wanted to be close to Edward again. Pulling up to the Cullen's house, I saw my love sitting on the front porch with Rosalie, who actually looked in a good mood. Jasper and Emmett were tossing a football back and forth. Edward opened the door for Renee, smiling softly. She gushed over how healthy he looked as I rolled my eyes. He saw me and chuckled. Emmett came over with Jasper.

"Can I help carry your bags?" Emmett offered, grinning.

"These are my other two sons, Emmett and Jasper," Esme introduced. "And the young lady on the porch is Rosalie."

Phil shook hands with Emmett, but Jasper stayed back. He had a strange expression on his face. Alice danced over to him, speaking softly. Eddie meowed and I realized that Jasper was staring at my kitten. Edward came up to me and gave me a delicate kiss, before stroking Eddie's ears.

"Who's this little guy?" Edward asked, already knowing the answer.

"My new kitten, his name is Eddie. I named him after his daddy," I joked.

Jasper made a strange sound, causing me to look away from my angel's golden eyes. My mother quickly noticed.

"Do you not like cats?" Renee asked Jasper as she carted the cat carrier towards the house.

My future brother grimaced and then swallowed. "I'm allergic."

I burst out laughing with Edward. None of them had allergies, but it was quite funny. Renee gave me a funny look and followed Esme inside. Phil had already disappeared with Emmett. Alice pursed her lips, trying not to laugh at her husband and failing miserably. I looked into Edward's eyes again, and he laughed.

"I know that look. Let's get you inside before you catch a cold."

"Eddie too?" I inquired, holding up the small kitten that was purring.

"Yes, I'll make sure that Jasper doesn't eat him."

Edward carried me and Eddie into the house and upstairs to Alice's room, where I was "staying". I could see Phil and Renee settling into the guest bedroom. Alice was flipping through a magazine of pet supplies. I sighed, pulling it out of her hands.

"Edward and I are going to go shopping for Eddie, not you."

Alice sprung up from the bed, giving me a pitiful look. I tried to keep a straight face, but it was hard. Edward growled low in his throat to scare her a little, but she growled back.

"Stop it you two," I demanded. "Okay, you can come with us, but we get say on what Eddie needs. I'm surprised that you didn't already buy some things."

"I saw that future," Alice said plainly. "You wouldn't have been happy with me. Let's go to the pet shop!"

I laughed as Edward put his arms around my waist and kissed my neck. Alice dashed around her room, getting her purse and shoes on. Renee was thrilled that we were getting things for my new kitten. She insisted on showing her all we bought when we returned. Mentally, I made a note for Alice to hide some of the stuff so my mother wouldn't be embarrassed at all the stuff Eddie probably didn't need. My mom agreed to watch the kitten until we came back. Edward drove the Volvo with Alice in the backseat, talking about all the supplies Eddie would need. I sighed, holding Edward's hand as he drove. This was such a peaceful moment and I wished that I could keep it, but that wasn't an option.

Two hours and two cat pillows later, we left the pet shop. I was glad that we didn't take Emmett with us. He probably would have tried to buy another cat or a lizard. Edward insisted that we go home and let me take a nap after lunch. I wasn't very hungry, but Alice had force-fed me a chicken salad with light dressing. She said she would unload the car while Edward took me upstairs. We passed Renee and Phil laughing while looking at pictures of prom. As soon as we were out of sight, Edward ran at full speed to his bedroom and laid me on the couch. I quickly noticed that there was suddenly a TV in his room.

"What are we going to watch?" I asked, cuddling up next to him.

"I am going to watch some of your home movies that Renee brought, while you take a nap," Edward replied, kissing my cheek.

"That's not fair."

He watched my face, brushing the hair from my eyes, causing me to blush.

"You know… I think I'm going to take a picture of those blushing cheeks someday soon."

Edward ran his fingertips over my cheek bones as I shivered. He wrapped the afghan tight around me and began to hum my lullaby. Sometimes it bothered me when he did that, because I would always fall asleep. My thoughts drifted as I thought of my new kitten and how I could tease Emmett with it.

"Can I keep you?" Edward's velvet voice whispered.

"Always."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Edward laughed as he chased me down the stairs and into the living room where Emmett was dangling a toy in front of Eddie, who was bouncing all over the couch as he played. Emmett smiled when we entered the room.

"How's my favorite little clumsy meal on legs?" Emmett teased.

Edward growled at his brother as I giggled. My future bear of a brother was now holding the purring kitten. I gently took my cat away before he could decide it was snack time. I listened as Emmett told Edward that Renee and Esme had gone to the grocery store to buy some strange things that he and Rose had forgot to buy: sugar, salt, and flour. I laughed, sitting down on the couch beside Emmett and biting back a groan of pain. The medication was wearing off some. I was starting to feel little nauseous again and my bones were aching. Edward noticed my face, but thought of something else.

"Are you hungry?" he asked.

"You have the best snack in the whole house on your lap," Emmett added, grinning like a fool.

"Give it a rest Emmett, you can't eat Eddie," I teased, ignoring Edward's question. "He's part of the family now. It's sorta like how you can't eat me."

"Darn it," he muttered, absently stroking Eddie's fur. "You know the last time we tried to have a pet… twenty years ago… Jasper ended up having him for breakfast. Oh well, good luck!"

I wanted to argue with him, but my stomach gurgled uncomfortably. Edward hurried to my side as Emmett dashed out of the room, laughing as he went and startling the kitten.

"Are you okay?" he asked, running his fingers through my hair.

"No, I think it's time for more medicine."

Checking his pretend watch, Edward nodded and ran into the kitchen. He came back with a glass of water and three tiny pills. I swallowed them, not thinking of what would happen if my stomach didn't agree with my actions. Edward rubbed my back with soothing circles. I sighed, not unhappy but glad that he was staying with me, so I wouldn't have to say good-bye to my parents alone. A tear leaked out of my eye and he quickly brushed it away.

"Are you sure you're alright?" Edward inquired.

"Yep, by the way… where's Phil at?" I covered, sitting up.

"He's out in the garage, hitting on Rosalie," Edward said matter-of-factly.

I heard Emmett growl and burst into the living room. He flew towards the front door and ran at a human pace into the yard. I laughed.

"Is he really?"

"No, they are just looking at the cars. Phil is being a perfect gentleman. I was just getting Emmett back for the comment about you being his favorite clumsy meal on legs."

I laughed, cuddling up next to my love and imagining the trouble Emmett would get himself in with Rosalie for being jealous of my step-father. Edward kissed the top of my head, chuckling to himself.

"What?" I desired to know, staring into his eyes.

"Rosalie is thinking of ways to withhold touch from him for accusing her of flirting in front of Phil, who is completely ignoring the awkward situation. The ideas she's thinking of are cruel," Edward laughed.

"You better store those somewhere in your head," I joked. "I might decide to do that to you someday."

"You'd never succeed. I have the power to dazzle you."

Edward used his eyes on me to get a soft kiss. The front door opened at that moment and Esme came in smiling. I blushed as Renee winked at me.

"Edward, do you think you could help us carry in the groceries?" Renee asked.

I remembered what Edward told me about Esme being happy every time Edward touched me and blushed deeper. She came over to me and helped me off the couch. Edward had already gone outside to get the bags of sugar, salt, flour, and whatever else my mother thought we needed. I felt sorry for all the Cullens. They would have to eat at the rehearsal dinner coming up soon. That wouldn't be lots of fun. I laughed in spite of myself. I'd make sure that Emmett got a big piece of cake for dinner. I followed Esme to help her cook dinner in the kitchen. Charlie would be home soon and he would be hungry after another long day of work. Home… yep, this was home now.

_Please review! Thanks!_

_Emma_


	9. Cheating death

**Disclaimer:** Twilight belongs to Stephenie Meyer. Edward is only mine in dreams, darn.

Author's note: I'm sorry that this chapter too longer to post. I've been struggling with the main element of this chapter, but I'm finally happy with it. And I've had a nasty cold all week! But it's finally better. Thanks for all the reviews last chapter! You guys always make my day! Please enjoy and review!!

* * *

**Chapter 9**

Bella POV

Today had been a long day and it wasn't over yet. Alice had spent the day entire day dragging me to a flower shop and then we did our final fitting of the wedding dress. Rosalie was pleased to show off her bride's maid dress, wearing it around Charlie's house for a few minutes until Alice had her take it off. Angela was back from her trip, looking extremely happy. Ben has tagged along, making the beach in Florida wonderful. We attempted to keep the news of my illness low-key, but we had to tell her. She took it better than Renee, but worse than Charlie. The two of us spent several minutes crying. I was exhausted once everything was over.

Last night was playing over in my mind. Charlie had agreed to talk to Renee about my cancer being terminal. I wanted to do it, but I had had a particularly rough day with the pain being a level six, even with my medication. I spent most of yesterday in bed, reading a book and thinking about _him_. Charlie had taken her outside after supper to speak with her. I made Edward promise not to listen to their conversation with his mind, but his good hearing picked up everything else that was said. Renee was hysterical, trying to get in to see me. But Charlie had calmed her down, taking her farther down the driveway to talk. I didn't know what else was said, but my mother returned acting very calm and kind. He must have convinced her to be good around me, so I wouldn't freak out.

It was now two days until the wedding. Tomorrow night was the rehearsal dinner, which I wasn't really excited for. Alice had a catering service preparing a huge meal, which she promised wouldn't go to waste. I had heard Emmett complain twice about having to actually eat it. Though that wasn't the only thing he was complaining about, since Rosalie still wouldn't let him touch her. It was almost time to go shopping for something for the wedding night, which I didn't want to do. Of course, I was looking forward to it, but shopping for my…. Umm… outfit with Alice wasn't going to be fun.

"Bella, it's time for supper!" My mom called, disrupting my thoughts.

The other Cullens had gone to dinner together, meaning they were hiding somewhere outside so they didn't have to eat human food again. After Renee insisted we all eat breakfast together, everyone was gone at lunch and now supper. I laughed, knowing that Edward would be stuck eating with us again. He didn't ever leave my side… unless Alice threatened him.

Edward carried me downstairs, setting me down before we stepped into the kitchen. Alice was sitting poised on the table, prepared to kill me with more shopping. I groaned, seeing her smile. Dinner was a simple combination of beans and rice that Phil had cooked up, since no one trusted Renee's cooking.

"Are you ready to go shopping?" Alice asked the minute that I set my fork down.

I attempted to smile at her, but frowned. Renee laughed, patting my knee. I better get it over with. I would be wearing the "item" in two nights. Edward kissed my forehead as Alice dragged me to the door. I accidentally tripped in the doorway and Carlisle caught me.

"Don't forget your appointment tomorrow morning," he told me, setting me on my feet.

The drive to Port Angeles was too long, even though I was riding a vampire that didn't care about speed limits. Alice talked nonstop about lace, thongs, and push up bras. It terrified me. Of course, I was ready… but I was going to be saying "I do" soon. We spent two hours, looking at different things. I was humiliated and permanently tomato red when I had to model some of them for Alice. A husband waiting with his wife looked over once and I swore my heart almost jumped out of my chest. It was dark outside by the time we drove home with a sexy little number tucked away in a pink lacy bag. I leaned against Alice's cold shoulder, closing heavy eyes.

"Are you afraid?" Alice whispered softly in my ear.

"No, I'm terrified," I tried to joke.

Silence filled her car as I composed myself for the onslaught of tears. She rubbed my hand gently with her cool fingers. I couldn't talk about this with her, even though she was my best friend. Edward and I really didn't talk about my illness either. I brushed away a tear with my warm fingers, looking out the window.

"I'm sorry I asked. It's not my place."

"It's okay… I'm just… I don't really want to talk about it," I muttered. "Can we talk about something else?"

We soon arrived at the house. Edward was waiting on the doorstep, laughing as he talked with Emmett. I smiled, getting out of Alice's Porsche. He must have known that I was standing before him, but he gave me a minute to compose myself. My love looked so happy. Edward dashed over to me, taking my face in his cold hands.

"How was the shopping?" he inquired.

"I'm not telling you. Alice, block your thoughts," I demanded.

"Don't worry, I'm singing 'This is the song that never ends' in as many languages as possible," Alice replied skipping over to Emmett.

I laughed and then yawned, feeling exhausted. Edward started to pick me up but froze half way. I gave him a puzzled look, not enjoying the feel of suspension as he held me half way up in his arms.

"Emmett, stop it," he growled deep in his throat, lifting me up the rest of the way and pulling me tight against his stone chest.

"What's he doing?" I asked, very curious about Emmett's thoughts.

"He's imagining you naked and wearing one of Rosalie's lace undergarments."

I blushed deep red, furious with Emmett. Though I wasn't the only one I soon found out. Rosalie's voice could be heard as she stormed outside and up to her husband.

"You did what!? That's another week of no Super-Emmett!"

"Super Emmett?" Jasper murmured, coming to stand next to his wife. "Is that what you truly call yourself in the bedroom?"

All the vampires burst out laughing at Emmett's look of horror as Rosalie stalked back inside. He followed her, hollering "Rosie, it was a joke!" At this point, Emmett wasn't going to be playing any form of superhero for a long time. I laughed in spite of myself, covering up a yawn. The long day had caught up with me. I wished I could stay with my laughing family, but I fell asleep in Edward's arms as he slowly carried me upstairs.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Carlisle flipped through the results on his desk frowning slightly. I gripped the arms of the chair, wishing that I had persuaded Edward to come with me. I had insisted he go hunting before the wedding tomorrow. I had let him drive me, but Alice would be picking me up later. Suddenly, the door opened and a nurse looked in. She blushed, seeing me in the room.

"I'm sorry to interrupt Doctor Cullen, but Mrs. Peters in room 223 is having strange labor pains and Dr. Gerandy thinks there's something wrong with the babies. He wants you to assist him with the twins' birth," she announced.

"It's no problem. I'll be right there. I'm sorry Bella. This could take a little bit. You are welcome to go down to the cafeteria and get something to eat," Carlisle apologized. "I know you must be hungry, since I'm keeping you from a late breakfast with Edward."

He wink and closed the door behind him. I slumped down in the seat. I wished it was something else. Like pregnancy… I could get past that, but cancer… I wiped a tear from my eye and stood up. My stomach grumbled softly and I laughed at the private joke between Carlisle and I that the nurse wouldn't have got. The walk to the cafeteria was simple since it was on the first floor of the hospital. I settled with a salad and jell-o. I was hyperaware that people around me were having serious conversations as I ate in silence. Two women were whispering quickly, sipping dark coffee. A man had his face in his hands, rubbing them over his eyes with a plate of uneaten food in front of him. A young nurse tapped him on the shoulder and they dashed out of the cafeteria. A small group of people were cooing over pictures of a newborn baby, while another group sat in silence. The sounds and the smells of the too-clean hospital suddenly became too much for me to handle. I rushed away from the table and down a hallway, not caring where I was going. I had to get away. I passed a waiting room where an orderly was talking firmly to a shouting man. She was telling him that his wife has just died. I rode in the elevator to the top floor, trying to control my panic. I should have just left. But, I couldn't go yet. Then I heard laughter. Somewhere inside a large room I could hear a child laughing.

"Mommy, that piece doesn't go there," a little girl's voice giggled. "The puzzle won't be finished today if you keep putting the same pieces in the wrong spots."

The mother laughed in return. I crept towards the door and peered inside. I was clearly in the children's ward of the hospital. The room had eight beds and an area full of toys. It was mostly empty, except for an old man with a small boy who was reading a book. The only other people in the room were a little girl doing a puzzle with her mother. I immediately noticed that the child had no hair. She had cancer. Feeling drawn to them, I stepped inside, slowly walking over. The girl smiled up at me.

"Would you like to do a puzzle with us?" she asked.

"Marisa, she might not want to," the mom answered, smiling at me and taking in my pale color.

"Oh, I'm sorry pretty lady," Marisa responded, hanging her head.

"I'd love to help you." I pulled out the small yellow chair and sat down.

We worked in silence for a few minutes and then the little girl got up to go find a new puzzle in the corner. The mom watched her and I could see the love in her eyes. My heart ached at the sight.

"What's wrong with her?" I whispered. I quickly realized that she might not want to tell me, I wanted to take back my words. "I'm sorry."

"It's alright," she responded, staring at her hands and then my face. "She has brain cancer and is undergoing chemotherapy and radiation for a second time. The prognosis isn't good."

My words stuck in my throat as Marisa skipped over, holding a picture book with happy turtles on the cover. I blinked at the tears in my eyes. "I have leukemia," I whispered. "I just found out I'm terminal."

The woman wrapped her arms around me and hugged me. It was so strange. I didn't even know her and I was telling her the thing that I could barely admit to myself. The whole situation was oddly comforting. Marisa smiled at me and opened the book, flipping through the colorful pictures. Carlisle found me there and smiled at my new acquaintances. Marisa offered him a chair, but he declined politely.

"I'm ready for you now, Bella. I'm sorry for the wait."

"Oh, I'm sorry I wandered off," I muttered, standing up and almost falling.

Carlisle steadied me and smiled. "It's alright. Alice will be here soon to pick you up. Let's finish up."

I nodded and turned to the mother. "Thank you for letting me play with you and your wonderful daughter."

"You're welcome. Come again!" Marisa replied, taking her mother's hands and forcing her to hold the book.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Edward met me on the porch as I sat watching the rain fall, hitting the green ground and creating puddles. The ride home from the hospital with Alice had been unpleasant and she had no doubt told Edward about it. I wiped at my tears as he sat beside me and put his arm around me. I knew he was waiting for me to speak.

"I feel like I'm cheating," I wept.

"How are you cheating?" Edward inquired, taking my hands in his.

"I went to the children's ward of the hospital today on accident and I met a little girl named Marisa. She has brain cancer and is undergoing chemotherapy and radiation for the second time. She was so sweet. Her mother told me that it doesn't look good for her. I feel so horrible! That little girl is going to die because of her cancer and… I won't. I'm cheating death!"

Edward pulled me onto his lap, kissing my forehead and drying my tears with his cold fingertips. He always understood what was going through my mind, even though he couldn't read my thoughts. I snuggled close to his cold chest.

"I wish I could save her," I murmured.

"We can't save them all and what we do isn't really saving. Being a vampire is cheating death. It's not always fair."

At his words, the tears wouldn't stop coming. I wept for my family and everyone I loved. I wept for all the children that would die before someone discovered a cure for cancer, maybe I could do that with my immortality. I wept for the mothers and fathers that would bury their children, instead of the other way around. I wept for myself last. Edward remained at my side, like he would for all eternity.

"Sweetie, are you okay?" he whispered.

I let my sobs subside and I smiled up, looking at his liquid golden eyes.

"With death, there is always life," Edward comforted. "Let's get you inside. It's only a few hours until the rehearsal dinner and Alice needs to play dress-up, my love."

_I promise the dinner will be in the next chapter! Please review! Thanks!_

_Emma_


	10. Rehearsal dinner

**Disclaimer: **Twilight belongs to Stephenie Meyer, not me.

Author's note: Not many reviews last chapter. :( Does this mean you didn't like it? I figure that some of you have been busy reading "Breaking Dawn", which I honestly didn't think was that good. Okay, but very predictable. There will be NO spoilers to it in my story. And on my profile I have posted a picture of Bella's rehearsal dinner dress. There's a link you can click. Please enjoy and review!

This chapter is dedicated to DazzledMom for her help explaining wedding rehearsals to me! It saved me! Thank you!

* * *

**Chapter 10**

_Bella POV_

"You look beautiful," Alice complimented, adjusting the bottom of the knee-length pale blue dress. "You just need some jewelry to make it look even prettier!"

I stared at my reflection in her full length mirror, quite amazed with Alice's good work. I turned, hearing her dig around in a small drawer. Alice pulled out a necklace with a star and moon on it, and a bracelet with diamonds on it. I gasped.

"I can't wear this," I murmured as she put it on my wrist.

"Jasper gave it to me on Valentine's day many years ago. He'd probably love to see it on you. It's my favorite bracelet. The necklace is a gift from Esme. Tonight will be perfect because you have your family close to you. The rehearsal will go very smooth."

Swallowing, I nodded and let her put the jewelry on me. Alice stepped into the closet for a minute and came out in a yellow knee-length dress. We slowly walked downstairs, where the rest of the family was waiting. I quickly noticed that Edward wasn't downstairs waiting for me. Carlisle, Emmett, and Jasper were watching a game with Phil. While Esme and Renee could be heard talking from the kitchen. Rosalie and Edward were nowhere to be seen. I began to worry as Alice guided me to sit down next Emmett. He gently ribbed me.

"Where's Edward?" I whispered to him.

"He's coming. Rosalie just wanted to help him with something."

I looked up at that moment to see him coming down the stairs with a dozen white roses in his arms. I blushed, standing up unsteadily. Emmett helped me get my balance and gently shoved me towards him. Edward caught me when I stumbled and handed me the roses.

"They are for good luck and to put next the mirror in Alice's room so… you can think of me tomorrow while you get ready to become mine forever."

A tear trickled down my cheek and unlike the tears that morning; it was a tear of happiness. Edward kissed me gently, causing Emmett to hoot. I hoped that he didn't get in any more trouble with Rosalie. She came downstairs and gave him a gentle kick, but smiled at me. Some days it was hard to act normal when she was nice to me. Rose was finally accepting me.

"Are we all ready for the run through?" Renee asked, coming to the living room with Esme.

"Umm… no," I replied looking around. "Where's Dad?"

"Charlie's outside already with Angela and the minister."

Since the wedding was taking place in the field outside the Cullens' house, we didn't have far to go. Charlie was fidgeting, fiddling with a ribbon on a chair. I took his hand and we started the rehearsal. Everything went smoothly with me only tripping twice on the way down the aisle. I was grateful for Charlie's arms holding me steady. We didn't have any problems and everyone knew where to go. Emmett laughed at me when I told him that he should have got ordained so he could run the show. Emmett liked that idea and promised if anyone else needed to get married that he would take care of them. Once it was over, it was time for dinner.

Dinner went better than I imagined. I had feared that Alice would prepare this huge formal meal, but I was shocked to discover that she had a buffet table full of some of my favorite foods. Charlie was incredibly pleased. Edward sat beside me, holding tight to my hand and never letting go. It was comforting in the wake of the butterflies fluttering in my stomach. I was too distracted to even notice that the Cullens barely touched their food, slipping it into napkins and such. Emmett didn't look happy.

"Time for dessert," Alice exclaimed.

She helped Carlisle bring out a chocolate cake from the kitchen and set it down on the main table. Edward grimaced slightly and I caught it before he could hide it. Alice must have a plan.

"I say that we let the future bride and groom taste the cake first. Esme spent most the afternoon baking it," Alice declared, cutting two small pieces of cake.

I watched closely as Edward put some of the cake on his fork. His eyes told me that he didn't want to eat it. Angela giggled behind us as I put the same amount on my fork. Edward carefully lifted it and proceeded to move it towards my mouth. I copied his motion, opening my mouth as he opened his mouth. The cake tasted very sweet on my tongue with the chocolate melting in my mouth. Edward made a small smile, though I knew it must taste like dirt. Carlisle and Alice dished up more cake for everyone else, laughing silently at Edward. I saw Emmett making snide marks to Jasper. It was time for a little fun! I could see that Emmett hadn't touched his cake.

"Emmett, can you come here for a minute?" I called. "Bring your cake."

Edward gave me a strange glance, but then smiled at me. I planned to pay back Emmett for every silly comment he made to me. Emmett came over, carrying the plate, almost looking scared. He set the plate down gently on the table.

"Is there something that you need?" he asked, trying not to look at the cake.

"I just wanted to know if you liked the cake," I smiled, trying to hide my amusement at the situation.

Emmett gave me a mean look. "It's delicious."

"You haven't even tried it."

He quickly realized that Charlie and Angela were listening to the conversation. This was not working in his favor.

"I'm allergic to chocolate," Emmett muttered, copying Jasper.

Edward laughed, deciding to play along with me as he squeezed my hand. "You're insulting your future sister-in-law. I know you aren't allergic to chocolate. You ate a whole bag last week."

"Can't you please just taste it?" I whined, giving him a sad look with my dolled up face. "Your opinion is important to me."

Charlie and Angela leaned forward, anxious to hear how the conversation was going to turn out. No one else seemed to be acknowledging the conversation, but I knew the other vampires were listening. I laughed softly as Emmett picked up the fork, bending it slightly. He stuck the utensil delicately into the soft cake, scooping a small amount of frosting onto the end and put it in his mouth. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Alice and Jasper laughing. Carlisle and Esme couldn't stop smiling. I watched as Emmett forced himself to smile, though I knew he was internally gagging. He saw that I wasn't going to be pleased until he ate the entire piece in front of me. Emmett sat down, stabbing his fork into the cake like it was a dead animal and swallowing huge bites. Rosalie was smiling at me when I glanced her way.

"Do you like it?" I asked, giving a pout face.

"I love it, excuse me." Emmett attempted to escape, but I grabbed his cold hand.

"I think Rose wants to talk to you."

Quickly understanding that we didn't want to give Emmett a chance to throw up, Rosalie called her husband over and gingerly touched his hand with her fingertips. I looked away as Alice began telling a story about Edward and me. It was more interesting at that moment.

The rest of the evening went smooth and Angela had to get home to rest. Ben was waiting up to play a board game with her. The minister also needed to get home. After hugging me for a whole minute straight, Charlie promised to be back early in the morning to help with the final wedding preparations. Renee and Esme went to the kitchen to clean up. Phil claimed that he had to read a book in his room. The Cullens simply went their own ways and I didn't ask what they were up to. I sat down on the front porch, staring up at the glittering stars in the heavens. A chilly breeze blew in, causing me to wrap my arms around my chest and shiver. A knitted shawl dropped gracefully on my shoulders as Edward sat down beside me.

"It wasn't too bad," he joked, putting an arm around me. "Tomorrow, this will all be behind us. We'll be married and on our way to a wonderful honeymoon."

"Any chance you are going to tell me where we are going?" I said, smiling up at him.

"Not a chance."

He began to laugh as Emmett stumbled out the front door and ran towards the trees. Even from the house, we could hear him throwing up the cake. Rose had kept him preoccupied during the rest of dinner by slowly touching his hand or his sleeve. The poor guy hadn't been able to leave her side, hoping that she was no longer angry. I laughed as he came back, looking sour.

"When you become a vampire, I'll make sure that you have to eat a whole cake," Emmett threatened with a creepy grin.

Edward growled and I nudged him playfully.

"Not if I have anything to say about it," Edward snarled, baring his teeth at his brother.

"Edward, stop it," I laughed.

Emmett dashed into the house before Edward could protest. I leaned against him, feeling my weariness catch up with me. He kissed my hair with his frozen lips, making my heart thump faster.

"Today was almost perfect," I murmured, closing my eyes and sighing as I felt his body breathing.

Edward didn't answer at first and I looked up at him, unsure of what I would see. He tensed up a little, but suddenly relaxed. I didn't understand what was going on with him. He kissed my lips and smiled at me. Now I was highly confused. I shivered in the cool evening air.

"Today isn't over," he replied. "There's someone who wants to speak to you."

I froze. It couldn't be _him_. Seth would have told me if he decided to come home. It couldn't be true. I slowly let my eyes drift over to where Edward was looking. My heart almost fell out of my chest. It was Jacob. His face looked exhausted and he was only wearing a tattered pair of shorts. Jacob's hair was long again and he needed to shave. I laughed softly, but it came out as a soft mumble that even Edward couldn't pick up. This had to be a dream.

"You look beautiful, like always," his rough voice said as he walked closer to me and into the light from the house.

"Jacob?" I gasped.

"Hi Bells."

_Please review!_

_Emma_


	11. Jacob

**Disclaimer: **Twilight belongs to Stephenie Meyer, not me. I only wish I could borrow Edward and marry him, but alas it will never happen.

Author's note: I apologize for the delay in this chapter posting! I've been on vacation with my family for a few days, forced to ride roller coasters (which I hate), and then got a bad sunburn. Things have been crazy with college coming up soon. Thank you for the lovely reviews! It makes my day! Please keep reading! 155 people have this on story alert and I only get around 30 reviews per chapter. Kinda sad. I love that you are reading and wanna hear from you please!! Okay, on with the story!

**Chapter 11 – Jacob**

_Bella POV_

"Jacob…" I murmured, tears springing to my eyes. "Are you really here?"

He stepped forward, grinning. I knew it was my Jacob. Edward stiffened; still holding me in his arms, but didn't growl. None of the Cullens acknowledged that there was a werewolf in their front yard. My love released me, kissing my hair.

"Don't keep her out late, Jacob. She needs her rest."

With that, Edward slowly walked inside. My entire body was frozen and I couldn't move. Jake's smile faltered a little bit as he looked at me. Then he was beside me, reaching hesitantly for my left hand. My body sprung to life and I flung myself into his too warm arms. Jacob stroked my hair as heavy tears fell from his eyes. He knew. Of course, Seth couldn't keep a secret from him.

"Oh Bells, I've missed you," Jake whispered. "Come walk with me."

I nodded, unable to form a coherent thought. We started down the long driveway with his arms still around me. My eyes trailed up to his face and I found my hand touching his warm cheek, feeling the long hair on his chin. We stopped at the end of the driveway and he pulled me onto his lap, sitting down in the moonlight by a tall tree. For several long minutes, neither of us could find our voices to speak. I didn't want to ruin the happy moment by breaking the silence. Jacob sighed and found his voice first.

"Do you hate me for leaving?' he murmured in my ear.

"No, I have forgiven you. How have you been?"

Jake laughed roughly. "Horrible."

He looked down at me and stroked my hair, frowning. Tears escaped from my eyes.

"Seth told me everything. He couldn't help it, but he was nice enough to come alone to speak to me. I felt literally sick to my stomach when he told me how you responded, running away from Edward and… screaming on the beach. It was horrible to watch through his eyes. I had to come home. Besides, I couldn't let you get married and not be there to throw tomatoes at the groom."

My laughter caught in my throat and I felt the hot tears burn my cheeks as they dripped from my face to his hands. I stood up and took a few steps away from him.

"I have waited for you every day," I wept. "As each night, the moon changes growing and shrinking like the beating of my heart, I've wished that you would come home. When I found out… I was so angry with you, that you would leave me to face this alone. I even hated Edward. I'm such a terrible person. I don't wanna die! Jacob, you shouldn't have left me alone!"

He deserved this. Jacob left me and I wanted to be angry with him. He didn't speak for a long minute. I turned around to face him, letting the traitor tears be seen.

"Bells… I made a promise to never hurt you. It's a promise that I can't keep, but I will try… if you want me back as your friend."

I ran into his open arms, crying. Of course I wanted my best friend back. Almost all of my dreams involved him coming home, so I could dance with him at my wedding and say good-bye. Jacob held me tight, so tight that I felt slightly ill from lack of oxygen. He lessened his hold, but didn't release me. I couldn't help, but cry. It felt so strange to be in his arms again.

"Does Billy know that you are home?" I inquired.

"I came home last night, but I was too ashamed to come and see you. I spent the day with my father; we even called Charlie and made him promise not to speak a word to you. Charlie was very excited about my return and didn't ask where I'd been, mumbling about some bulletin board he could clear. Edward obviously didn't say anything about my return. I watched as you walked down the aisle with Charlie and Edward kissed you, but I couldn't say anything. It would have ruined the moment."

Methodically, I ran my fingers through his hair, ignoring the familiar feeling in my stomach as the medication slowly wore off. Jacob laughed as I touched his eyelids, still trying to decide if he was really in front of me.

"There's so much that I wanna know about where you've been and what you've been doing," I said, pulling Jacob to sit in the damp grass. "I don't know where to start."

He sighed, holding my chilled hands and warming them up. "It's not much to tell. I ate, slept and ate some more. You know how much I can eat."

"Jacob… that's not what I meant. Where have you been?"

"The woods mostly, where ever I could hunt and not be shot at. Edward will probably tell you later, since I don't feel like going into the details now. I want to talk about what's going to happen to you."

Jake swallowed, looking incredibly uncomfortable.

"Will he change you right after the wedding?" he sighed, unable to lock eyes with me.

I pulled his face up and looked into the depths of his sad eyes; eyes that held much more wisdom than they used to and eyes that would always love me.

"We haven't really discussed that. I don't think so. I think his plan is to have a nice and quiet honeymoon and then… I guess give me a few more weeks with my family. But Jacob, he can't wait that long."

Tears blurred my eyes again as I realized what was about to happen, I turned away from him just in time to throw up into the darkness. My cheeks went red as Jake rubbed my back like Edward normally did. I could see out of the corner of my eyes that his hands were trembling slightly. I needed Edward to come and carry me back, but then Jacob would leave. I couldn't let him go yet!

"Are you okay?" Jacob asked urgently.

"It's just my medicine wearing off. I'll be okay for a little while longer," I protested, sitting up and regaining control of my exhausted body.

"I really should take you back. You need your rest. Tomorrow… you'll be a married woman."

"Please, not yet!"

"Bella, are you okay?" a velvet voice asked from the shadows, coming closer. Of course Edward would have heard the sound of my heartbeat changing and my breathing.

Edward stepped into the moonlight, appraising the situation with his liquid golden eyes. He looked so handsome, smiling at me. I shivered as a breeze blew through the trees. Jacob tightened his hold on me, not wanting to be separated yet and trying to keep me warm like normal. Edward remained calm as always and still as a statue.

"You are welcome to come," Edward replied to one of Jacob's thoughts that I couldn't hear. "Bella, it's time to head in. Carlisle has your medicine waiting and your mother wants to kiss you good-night. It's a busy day tomorrow. Alice is waiting anxiously to put some lotion on your hands and such." He grimaced slightly at the thoughts of his sister. "I want you at your best tomorrow, love."

I got shakily to my feet, regretting not changing my clothes before going outside to sit on the porch. Edward had thought ahead, pulling out a blanket from behind his back. He gently wrapped it around me, kissing my forehead. I melted into his arms, ignoring the pain edging into my bones. Jacob was silent behind me. I turned my head to make sure that he didn't disappear.

"Good night Bella," Jacob declared, turning towards the road.

"Wait!" I yelled, putting out a hand. "Please don't leave me again."

"I'm not. I won't be far from you," Jacob promised.

I choked on the lump in my throat, not sure if I could ask what my heart desired to know.

"Will you come to my wedding?" I muttered. "I need you there."

Jake remained silent for a moment and then grinned, flashing his teeth at me. "I wouldn't miss it for all the food in the world. I'll be there for you."

"Thank you."

"You might want to clean up a little," Edward joked. "You stink worse than normal."

I laughed as Jacob blew me a sloppy kiss and ran off into the night. Edward gently cradled me in his arms and carried me back to the house. There was no need for him to ask what we had said; since I was positive he heard everything Jacob and I told each other. This might have bothered me, but I was too tired to think. I barely heard Carlisle wish me sweet dreams as I took the medication. Renee insisted on kissing me, gushing about letting me sleep in as late as possible so I wouldn't be tired. I simply nodded, caught up in Edward's loving eyes. Phil bid me good-night, dragging Renee upstairs so she would stop bothering me. Alice and Jasper followed us to their room, where Edward gently set me on the bed, so Alice could have some fun. I didn't want to see what she was doing, so I closed my eyes. I felt Edward lay down beside me, fumbling with the ends of my hair. I felt Alice rubbing some thick lotion onto my hands and feet. It didn't matter to me. I was happy, happier than I imagined on the night before my wedding.

"I'm all done," Alice declared as I opened my heavy eyes.

"Are you going to keep me from Edward until the wedding?" I retorted. "He'll see me in your thoughts anyway."

"In the morning," she answered. "He can lay next to you tonight so you'll sleep well."

"Thank you Alice," I murmured.

Jasper chuckled and wrapped his arms around Alice's waist. They wanted a little private time, I could tell. Edward cuddled me in his arms and carried me to his bedroom. The hallway light was off and there was no chance that Renee or Phil would catch us. It would be embarrassing to explain to them. I felt extremely physically and emotionally exhausted as Edward laid me on his bed, covering me with a thick blanket. It was strange, but I wanted to feel his cold skin against me.

"Edward," I mumbled. "Can you take your shirt off?"

"Bella… no, we've had this discussion before. Just one more day Bella."

Edward laughed, holding my hands in his.

"That's not what I meant," I protested. "I just wanted to feel your cold skin against me tonight. I promise I won't get cold."

He frowned, not wanting to upset me, but not wanting for me to get cold while I slept.

"You can wrap the blanket around me if I get too cold."

"Alright, I guess that's okay."

Edward pulled the blanket back as he lay down. I eased into his arms, feeling the cold seep into my shirt. It was relaxing to be chilled instead of too warm, wrapped in several blankets at night. My love kissed my forehead, causing me to shiver. He reached for the blanket, but I pushed his hand back. He began to hum my lullaby as I drifted to sleep, dreaming of Edward in the sunlight and hoping that our honeymoon involved the sun.

_Thanks for reading! Please review!_

_Emma_


	12. The Wedding

**Disclaimer:** Twilight belongs to Stephenie Meyer. Darn.

Author's note: This chapter turned out to be the longest chapter of the story and I didn't even get everything in there that I wanted. I'm saving part of the reception for the next chapter. Thanks for all the reviews last chapter! I loved them! I truly hope you enjoy this chapter. I've spent days and days working on it. Please read and review!

By the way, Bella's wedding gown and the bride's maids gown will be posted on my profile so you can see how I imagined them. :) Go check them out!

Dedicated to _DazzledMom_ for her help with the wedding details!! You are completely amazing!

* * *

**Chapter 12 – The Wedding**

_Bella POV_

"Bella today is your wedding day!" Alice giggled into my ear, disturbing my happy dreams of lying in Edward's meadow and touching his glittery skin.

"Five more minutes," I muttered, rolling over.

I quickly sat up when I realized that I was wearing a shirt that didn't belong to me. It was the shirt that Edward was wearing when I fell asleep last night. I pulled up the neck and breathed in his sweet scent. Suddenly, I was extremely disoriented. I was no longer in Edward's room on his bed. I was lying on Alice and Jasper's floor, covered with my blanket. The room had changed drastically since I saw it through my tired eyes last night. My bouquet of white roses was sitting on her vanity, which was traced in delicate lace. The chair at Alice's vanity was covered with white sheet, decorated with pink flowers on the top. The whole room had been transformed into changing room for us girls. I laughed, seeing more white roses decorating every free surface of the room. My wedding dress hung in a bag on the closet door, reminding me that it was finally the day. I guessed that Alice had her dress hung on the other side. It was beautiful. Alice smiled at me.

"Do you like it?" she asked, already knowing the answer.

"I love it," I whispered, still in shock at the sight before me.

"Ha, pay up," Alice giggled, putting her hand out to Jasper. He shrugged and folded a pile of bills into her hand.

"You know I let you win so you could take me shopping," he joked. "I'll let you two ladies begin the fun. Edward is secluded upstairs in his room, so he won't see her by accident. Emmett won't let him leave."

I began to reply, but was distracted by a note tucked into one of the corners of Alice's mirror. I quickly stood up and rushed over, pulling it free. My name was written in Edward's handwriting on the front. I slowly opened the thin piece of paper, wondering what it said.

_I love you. You are the most beautiful woman in the world._

_Your almost husband,_

_Edward._

I folded the note and pressed it to my heart. _Edward, I love you too_. Alice laughed at me and I gave her a soft glare. I grabbed my bathroom bag and darted towards the shower. Luckily, the bathroom was empty and I quickly got into the warm water. A lurch in my stomach reminded me that I had forgotten to take my medication. Stepping out of the water, Alice handed me a towel. She was holding my medicine in her hand and a glass of cold water. I sighed and took the pills.

"Breakfast is waiting in my room. I have to set up some decorations with Esme," she announced. "Renee wants to help you dry your hair and talk with you for a little bit. I won't be long."

Nodding, I pulled on my favorite sweats and a button down shirt, so my hair wouldn't get messed up later. This was going to be a long morning since I couldn't see Edward until the ceremony, which was at two in the afternoon. I didn't even know what time it was. Walking into Alice's room, I saw the clock on her desk read eleven in the morning. They had let me sleep in late. It was only three hours until I was a married woman!

"Good morning sleepy head," my mother teased as I came in and put my stuff down. "Alice insisted that we couldn't wake up you. I have something for you."

She pulled a small ankle bracelet out of her pocket that had tiny hearts on it and placed it in my hand.

"It belonged to my mother. I want you to wear it today for your something old and something borrowed."

"Thank you Mom."

She kissed my cheek, pulling me into a tight hug. I returned it, trying not to cry. Renee sniffled, and I knew that she was crying, which she had been doing a lot lately. I kissed her cheek and rubbed at her tears. She laughed and batted my hand away. The door opened and Rosalie poked her head in. I felt a slight pang of jealous at her beauty.

"Esme needs your help downstairs Renee. Something about a torn hem on one of the curtains," she declared, smiling gently.

"I'll be back sweetheart," Mom apologized. "Thank you Rosalie."

Rose stepped into Alice's room to let Renee pass her. She closed the door, leaving herself inside with me. I was unsure of what to do. She walked over and pulled the towel from my hair. I smiled, sitting down at the vanity.

"I have something for you also. I know that your mother already gave you something for borrowed, but I wanted to contribute to my future sister's wedding."

Rose pulled out a small hair comb with diamonds on it and placed it in my open hands. It was beautiful.

"You didn't have to give me this," I blushed. "It's wonderful."

"Emmett gave it to me for our second wedding. Alice and I already matched it to your dress, so it will keep the veil from slipping while you wear it."

"Thank you, Rosalie."

"You're welcome."

Rose pulled out a hairdryer and slowly began to brush through the tangles in my hair as it dried. It was comforting to have her on my side on my wedding day. I was marrying the man that she was meant for, even though she did have the cuddly Emmett. Today was going to be so tough. By the time my hair was dry Alice had returned and agreed to take over. My forgotten breakfast sat on Alice and Jasper's bed. She made me take a break and eat. I was so nervous that I didn't want to it, but she forced me to enjoy the fruit and pancakes. Again, my thoughts reminded me that this was going to be a long day.

* * *

It was twenty minutes until the wedding started. Guests were already arriving and sitting outside in the delightfully cloudy weather. Alice promised that it wouldn't rain or be sunny and the temperature would be comfortable for all the guests, including the werewolves. Seth and his mother were coming, along with Quil, Embry, Billy Black and now Jacob. I paced around Alice's room as she attempted to do a few last minute touch-ups to my make-up. I was wearing a cloth jacket over my dress so I couldn't get it dirty. My heart ached slightly. I missed my Edward and couldn't wait much longer. The door opened and my heart accelerated. It was Charlie. He stepped inside and I gasped softly for my father looked very handsome. Charlie studied me, blushing slightly when he realized he was staring.

"You look so beautiful," he murmured, tears filling his eyes.

"Daddy, you look so handsome."

Charlie took two steps towards me and put his arms around me. Alice stepped back, talking to Rosalie in a hushed voice. Esme, Angela, and Renee smiled at us. I blinked my eyes to prevent from weeping. This was my day. My father pulled back, sniffing a little. We both laughed at the sight of tears in each other's eyes.

"You are so grown-up. I'll always imagine you as my little girl with pigtails."

I groaned, remembering the horrid pigtails I had worn in my hair until I was twelve because Renee insisted I looked cute. I used to get to school and pull them out, then fix my hair again after school before Renee saw what I had done. Charlie gave me another hug and smiled.

"I'll meet you downstairs," he said, exiting the room and nodding to all the ladies.

Alice put Rose's clip into my hair and adjusted the veil. I suddenly didn't know if I was ready for this. My heart began to race and breathing became difficult. Esme quickly distracted Renee and Angela with something that needed done downstairs, so Alice could talk to me alone and calm me down. I tried to calm down, but I couldn't.

"I don't know if I can do this," I muttered, flinging my hands around nervously. "What if I trip down the aisle or I get to the end and Edward isn't there? Alice, I could be making a huge mistake wearing heels!"

She attempted to calm me, murmuring about seeing everything go perfectly and Edward not leaving me at the altar. It was now ten minutes until the wedding started. Rose and Alice couldn't calm me down as I paced, breathing deeply.

"Edward is getting anxious downstairs," Alice said, trying to sound a little frustrated with me. "He's going to come in here soon if you don't relax and he's not allowed to see you until the wedding."

"Alice, this feels wrong! I can't do this."

Alice threw her hands up in the air, causing her cornflower blue dress to move around. Rose laughed softly into her hands. I watched my small sister walk towards the door and pull it open.

"Jasper, please come up here," she called in a normal voice.

I heard him laughing in the hallway as he came inside. I could feel Jasper trying to calm me, but I wasn't having any of it. He came up to me and put his hands on my shoulders, delicately guiding me to the full length mirror. I looked at the beautiful bride staring at me with shock on her face. I was gorgeous. Alice truly did work wonders.

"Look at yourself," Jasper urged as I began to feel calm and at ease. "Edward would be a fool to leave such a beautiful girl alone at the altar. He loves you with all of his heart and will forever. Just relax. Everything will be perfect."

My heartbeat slowed and it finally became easy to breathe. Jasper removed his hands, grinning. I nodded, thanking him and sat down in the vanity chair. Alice kissed him roughly, giggling. She thanked him and he exited the room. It was time to go downstairs and wait. Edward would be at the end of aisle, prepared to become my husband and I his wife. I took my bouquet from Rosalie as Alice removed my jacket and headed down the stairs. Alice escorted me, holding my dress so I couldn't fall. The photographer took pictures of us as we arrived in the living room where Emmett, Carlisle, Jasper, Angela, Esme, Charlie and Renee waited.

"You look gorgeous," Angela complimented.

"Your flower girl is ready," Carlisle said, gesturing to a small little girl standing with her mother.

It was Marisa, the little girl I had met in the hospital. Since I didn't have a flower girl, Carlisle suggested that I ask Marisa's mother if she could be the flower girl for me. I had loved the idea and quickly called the hospital. She was doubling at the ring bearer.

"Bella, you are very pretty," Marisa declared, pulling me down so she could kiss my cheek.

"Thank you. You look like a princess, Marisa."

Marisa blushed and got ready to go. Emmett and Jasper escorted Esme and Renee to their seats outside after they both gave me a hug and kissed my cheek. Alice bounced up and down with excitement. I was ready for this. I wanted to be married to Edward. Alice flipped the front of my veil down after kissing my cheek. Marisa's mother slipped outside to sit down as the music began to play. My heart automatically skipped a beat. Edward had written all of the music for our wedding and recorded it. Marisa skipped happily down the aisle, tossing the red rose petals. Carlisle and Alice followed behind her since they were the maid of honor and best man. Charlie squeezed my hand, looking very nervous himself. Angela and Emmett went next, so Jasper wasn't alone with the human bride's maid. Jasper gave me another calming pat and left with Rosalie. I was ready. Charlie turned me to face him.

"I love you, Isabella. You'll always be my baby," Charlie whispered. "Are you ready to get married?"

"I'm ready Daddy. I love you," I responded, trying not to cry.

The music changed to the song Edward had wrote me to walk down the aisle to. Charlie put out his arm and I took it. It was time to go get married to my love, Edward Cullen. We stepped outside and walked down the stairs. Everyone was standing in honor of the bride's arrival. I looked around for only a brief second and then I saw him. Edward was practically glowing with love as he grinned at me. My eyes were only for him as I walked down the aisle to my song. Charlie kept his arm tight on mine when I stumbled once. I didn't even look away from Edward's golden eyes. He looked incredibly handsome in his tux, waiting for me to come. Finally, we reached the end of the aisle. Charlie lifted the veil and kissed me, leaving it back so Edward could see my face clearer.

"Good luck," Charlie joked so only I could hear, though I knew all the Cullens were listening.

He went to sit down and I turned to face Edward. My love took my hands, smiling at me as his eyes glittered with amusement at something I couldn't hear. 'I love you' he mouthed. I mouthed the words back at him, smiling. We couldn't look away from each other.

"We are gathered here on his glorious day today to wed this man and this woman in holy matrimony," the preacher began. "Isabella Marie Swan and Edward Anthony Cullen have chosen this day to declare their love for each other publically and make a commit to love each until the end of time."

Jasper covered a small laugh. Edward and I had insisted that the preacher say end of time instead of death, since my upcoming death was a touchy topic and Edward couldn't die. Carlisle nudged him ever so slightly that I almost missed it.

"To begin, Edward would like to play a song that he composed for Bella."

Edward slowly released my hands and walked over to his piano, smiling at the guests. I didn't want to imagine what some of those women were thinking. I hope it wasn't bad, since Edward was almost married. He sat down at his piano, running his fingers gently over the keys like he was dusting them.

"This song is called 'If you knew my heart'. There are lyrics, but those are only for Bella. I will play you the song without words."

The piano keys sprang to life as my love song blossomed. Edward had never played this song for me before. It was… amazing. Tears pooled in my eyes, rolling over and trailing down my cheeks. I was glad that Alice insisted on waterproof make-up. She'd probably touch it up again before the pictures. The song came to an end and the guests applauded in awe of Edward. He returned to me, taking my hands again. I laughed, as tears of joy trickled down my cheeks. The preacher began to speak again, this time reading a Bible verse that Esme picked out for us.

"_Love is patient, love is kind. It does not envy, it does not boast, it is not proud. It is not rude, it is not self-seeking, it is not easily angered, it keeps no record of wrongs. Love does not delight in evil, but rejoices with the truth. It always protects, always trusts, always hopes, always perseveres. Love never fails._"

The next part of the ceremony was simple. Edward and I were to light the unity candle together. We both stepped forward and lit our separate candles. Then together with a shaking hand, I put my flame with Edward's and we lit the unity candle, symbolizing our undying love for each other. We walked back to our original spots, unable to stop smiling.

"Do you, Isabella Marie Swan, take Edward Anthony Cullen as your lawfully wedded husband, to honor and cherish him all the days of your life?"

"I do."

Edward grinned, squeezing my hands in comfort.

"Do you, Edward Anthony Cullen, take Isabella Marie Swan as your lawfully wedded wife, to honor and cherish her all the days of your life?"

"I do."

I could hear Renee crying and saw Charlie tearing up as his baby girl was given away. I smiled at Edward, wanting to kiss him already. The preacher wasn't ready yet to say it yet.

"Is there anyone here who can show just cause why this couple cannot be married, speak now or forever hold your peace?" The preacher asked, looking at the crowd.

There was silence and birds could be heard singing in the background. Worry creased my face, but I had nothing to fear. No one objected to our marriage. The preacher smiled at us.

"Good, let's have the rings."

Marisa came forward and Edward untied the rings from the handle of her basket. She smiled at him, unable to take her blue eyes off his. She winked at him. Edward leaned over and gave her a soft kiss on the cheek. Marisa skipped back to Rose's side, taking her hand again. I locked eyes with Edward, ready for what was coming. I took his ring from him.

"With this ring I wed thee," I declared, slipping it onto his ring finger.

Edward smiled and took my hand. "With this ring I wed thee."

He slipped the small silver wedding band unto my finger so it touched my engagement ring. We both looked towards the preacher with anticipation. Edward's eyes made me melt with love. He wanted to kiss me and I wanted to kiss him with so much passion.

"With the power vested in me, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss your bride."

I jumped into Edward's arms, pushing my lips against his as he kissed me. Our passion was lit like a candle as he placed a hand on my cheek, still kissing me. The audience broke out in applause, standing up and hollering. A soft 'a-hem' from Carlisle caused Edward to release me and pull me away a tiny bit. I could hear Jacob yelling and whistling as we turned to face them for the first time as a married couple. I blushed as Edward put his arm around me and the photographer snapped photos.

"I am happy to present to you for the first time, Mr. and Mrs. Edward Cullen."

Everyone erupted in screaming joyful words of congratulations! Edward and I walked down the aisle. I saw Jacob and Billy sitting with Seth and Sue. They all smiled at me. Jake winked at me and saluted Edward with a funny grin. I laughed as we continued to walk. The rest of the bridal party followed behind us. Edward picked me up and carried me into the house, where we would be taking pictures while the guests went to the reception in the backyard. The preacher was supposed to guide them there. Edward kissed me once we were inside, this time not having to stop. His lips were so cold on mine; I knew I would miss kissing like this later on. Alice laughed at us, coming inside.

"Wait until the honeymoon guys," she teased as we broke our kiss.

My family poured inside and the photographer quickly rounded us up for pictures, promising that it would be quick and painless for everyone involved. About fifteen minutes later, we were finished and everyone was laughing at the photographer's jokes. I was glad that Alice picked him. Edward held my hand.

"Are you ready to greet everyone Mrs. Cullen?" he teased, running his other hand along my cheek bone.

"Yes, are you ready?"

"I've always been ready."

We both laughed and stepped out the back door after the wedding party. There was a long receiving line leading to the dance floor where a small wedding band was waiting, playing some tunes to keep the guests happy. It took a while to talk to every single person in the line, but it was worth it. Edward avoided shaking hands when he could since most people wanted to give him a hug. Jessica and Mike seemed enthusiastic about greeting us, even though Edward gave them a strange look. Jacob refused to hug Edward, but he did smile at him and says congratulations. Finally, we made it to the end and the dance floor. We were to be the first ones to dance. Edward had taught me a few steps, so I wouldn't feel so bad. "I'll be" by Edwin McCain began to play and that was our cue to dance.

"The ceremony was beautiful," I complimented as we twirled around.

"Yes, it was. Alice is very glad that you liked it. She won't stop talking about it her mind," Edward responded, rolling his eyes.

"Just tell her to shut it," I joked. "You need to spend all of your energy enjoying your bride's blushes, kissing her and such."

Out of the corner of my eyes, I saw Renee and Phil step onto the dance floor. Carlisle and Esme followed behind them, smiling. For a brief second, I panicked because Charlie wouldn't have anyone to dance with. I didn't need to worry at all. Marisa was pulling my father onto the floor, holding his hand tight and talking to him. I laughed. Others were slowly trickling onto the dance floor, so we weren't the center of attention. I relaxed, leaning more of my weight on Edward.

"Are you feeling okay?" Edward whispered in my ear, sounding concerned.

"I'm feeling amazing. Everything is so perfect right now," I replied, kissing him again as the song came to an end and another began.

_Thanks for reading! Please review!_

_Emma_


	13. Honeymoon Surprise

**Disclaimer:** I'll never be Stephenie Meyer or own Twilight.

Author's note: I apologize for the delay. I've been busy getting ready for school and then I've been sick the past two days with the flu. I hope you can forgive me. And I'm sorry this chapter isn't as long, the next one will be. I try my hand at Edward's POV in this chapter. I hope it seems like him. Anyway, go ahead and read! Thanks! Please review!

* * *

**Chapter 13 – Honeymoon Surprise**

_Bella POV_

Dinner was an assortment of food that had strange names, but all tasted delicious. Edward declined any food that I offered him because he already had to eat some of the wedding cake with me. Ironically enough, Angela caught my bouquet of flowers and carried them over to a blushing Ben. Alice murmured something about future plans for the two of them, but I didn't want to hear that. All I wanted was to dance with my Edward all day long. The father/daughter dance was tough with Charlie, but it was my second favorite dance. My father held me in his arms, not speaking as we slowly moved in a tiny circle. A lump formed in my throat and I couldn't say anything to him. He kissed my cheek when it was over and I promised him another dance. Jacob, of course, stole a dance with me after that. Edward was polite about it, agreeing to dance with Esme. After dancing with a few other guests, I was finally got to dance with Edward again.

"How's your afternoon going?" he teased.

"Pretty well. I've been hit on by several guys," I joked. "I guess everyone finds married women more appealing."

Edward growled softly as I laughed at him. I kissed him to make up for my rude comment. He relaxed, returning my passion.

"I love you," I murmured, pulling my lips away from his with reluctance.

"I know."

Edward kissed me again, smiling. All of a sudden, he growled again and snapped his head up. Looking in the same direction, I could see Alice hiding in Jasper's strong arms. She seemed to be very uncomfortable. Immediately I realized that she must have had a vision.

"What is it?" I demanded to know.

He didn't answer me for a moment as if he was pondering what to tell me. "It's nothing too serious. Alice just sees that we will need to increase your medication before we leave. She's going to tell Carlisle and he'll take care of it."

"Why do we need to do that?"

"She just saw… you not feeling very well and me trying to drag you home early. Everything is going to be wonderful. Please don't worry, my love."

I sighed, staring into his golden orbs. Nothing could go wrong when Edward was with me, even though things had before, mostly Victoria. We didn't have a chance to continue the conversation for Carlisle requested the next dance with me. I knew Edward would stay close, choosing to dance with Marisa. I stepped into my father-in-laws grasp as he swirled me around with such grace that outdid Edward. For most of the song, he insisted that we just dance and enjoy the moment. Eventually he had to play father and doctor.

"How are you feeling?" he inquired, spinning me around slowly.

"Fairly well. I am a little tired, but it's been a long day so far. I hope Edward doesn't have anything exquisite planned until I've slept a little bit," I laughed.

"My son will take good care of you, I promise."

"I have no doubts about Edward's care. I just hope he lets me have some fun. Make sure that Jasper doesn't eat Eddie while I'm gone."

Carlisle laughed as the song came to an end. He bowed and gracefully led me off the dance floor. It was time to rest for a little bit. Edward took my hand, leading me to a chair. Charlie came over from his place of seclusion to sit beside me. Worry creased his features, reminding me that he was always watching. I kissed his cheek, joking about finding a cook for him so he wouldn't starve.

The rest of the afternoon went pleasantly with toasts, the garter removal, and more dancing. It was exhausting for me, but I loved every minute of it. Soon the guests were starting to leave and everything calmed down. Alice dragged me into the house to change for our mysterious flight out of Port Angeles that was quickly coming up. I changed into the green sundress she handed me after she helped me get free of my wedding dress. It felt nice to wear a much lighter dress. I decided that we were going somewhere warm since the dress was sleeveless and strapless. Thinking about the flight ahead, I knew it would be chilly. Before I could ask, Alice handed me a long sleeve white knitted shrug. I slipped it on, while I thanked her. She nodded and guided me downstairs and back outside. The remaining guests were waiting to throw rice at us. Renee and Phil quickly said good-bye to me, making me promise to have a good time and let them know when I returned. I saw Edward had changed and was now wearing a casual outfit. Charlie came over to me and kissed my cheek.

"Have fun Bells… but not too much fun," he teased. "I love you."

"I love you too," I responding, kissing his cheek.

"Oh, I have something for you." Charlie pulled out the small box with the pink ribbon that I had seen on the table days ago. "It's not much, but I want you to have it."

I pulled the pink ribbon off the box and opened the top. Inside was a beautiful silver necklace with a heart on the end. Tiny diamonds traced the inside of the heart. Charlie took it from my hands and put it around my neck. It was wonderful. I hugged my father, conveying my thanks.

Esme and Carlisle gave us a quick good-bye. Jacob simply waved, standing next to Quil and Embry, who were faking tears and getting elbowed by my best friend. Alice insisted on taking a picture of me and Edward before we left. I watched suspiciously as Emmett whispered something to Edward and slipped something in his pocket. Finally, it was time to leave. Everyone created a tunnel for us to walk through.

"Are you ready?" Edward murmured in my ear.

I nodded and we ran down the tunnel as rice flew into the air. We got into the Volvo, which Alice had painted 'Just Married' on the back window. I waved good-bye to my family and friends as Edward drove at a normal pace down the driveway and out of sight. Leaning back in my seat, I sighed, glad that it was over. I was finally married to the love of my life. We drove out of Forks as Edward accelerated to vampire driving speed. I stared at him, grinning. Edward took my hand and gently rubbed my fingers.

"What did Emmett tell you?" I asked. "I saw him slip something in your pocket."

"He wanted to warn me about female aggressive nature and put a band-aid in my pocket."

I laughed, imaging Emmett making such ridiculous jokes. The drive wasn't very long and we soon arrived at the airport. Edward carried in our bags that Alice had packed, seeing everything we would need. I was a tad nervous about what she saw and hoped she had the decency not to look at anything too private. The wait for our plane was short, I guess. I didn't even know which flight we were taking. Several were boarding close together and he wouldn't let me look at the flight lists. I grew tired, resting my head on his shoulder as the plane began to lift off the ground. When we reached our altitude, Edward requested a pillow and blanket for me from the nervous flight attendant.

"Do I get to know where we are going yet?" I asked as he covered me up and pulled me onto his lap.

"Not a chance. Try to get some sleep. You've had an incredibly busy day."

I smiled as my eyes drooped. "Sing to me."

Edward put his face next to my ear and began to sing the song that he had played at the wedding ceremony. It was amazing and full of every ounce of love he had for me. I drifted to sleep in his arms when he began to hum my lullaby.

* * *

_Edward POV_

I watched as my beautiful wife slept in my arms. She was exhausted, but I could tell that she was happy. Her dreams were very few and she spoke my name a few times as she slept. I listened to the thoughts of the humans around me to keep from kissing my love and waking her up. Most of them were thinking simple things about sleep or about their upcoming vacations. This was one of those times that I wished I could read Bella's thoughts, but she wouldn't like that. I couldn't imagine not feeling so much in love with Bella, my new wife. I knew I didn't deserve her, but I loved her so much. With her cancer… it literally hurt me to see her ill. I hated every moment of it, but it made me want her even more.

"Edward…" she mumbled.

_I wonder what he sees in her._ The thoughts of the annoying flight attendant came flying at me as she walked in my direction. _I am so much prettier than her._

I rolled my eyes as she stopped beside me with a pillow and blanket in her hands. She offered them to me, but I politely turned them down. This was one of those times that I hated looking so appealing to humans. If she knew what I could do to her, she wouldn't want me close to her. The slight ache in my throat due to the humans around me barely bothered me as Bella's warm body pulled in closer to me. I wondered if she would be hungry when she woke up. Esme had made sure that our secret honeymoon location had lots of nutritious food for her to eat. Carlisle said it was important that she get lots of rest and eat good food.

After three hours, the plane landed in the dark night of Florida. I gently woke up my love.

"Are we there yet?" she murmured, opening her eyes.

"Not yet. But the plane has landed. You can sleep more in the car."

Bella nodded, sitting up and smiling at me. I could tell that she needed more rest than the few hours she received. I maneuvered her around the airport, supporting almost all of her body weight as she walked dazed beside me. A rental car was already waiting for us. I stepped into the hot and humid air, pulling Bella close she wouldn't be too warm. After loading the bags into the car, I settled into the front seat and drove to the secret location. It would take a few hours for a normal human, but for me it would only take one hour. The entire ride was in silence. Bella occasionally murmured beside me. I enjoyed being with. When I was with my love, it was one of the only times my mind could be in silence.

It was still early in the morning and the sun had not risen when we arrived. I didn't want to wake her, but I knew Bella would love my surprise about our honeymoon. I gently woke her and carried her to the edge of the dock where a lone human waited.

"Everything is ready for you, Mr. Cullen," the man greeted.

"Thank you, Henry," I answered, reading his happy thoughts about my sleeping beauty.

"I'll load your bags and you can be on your way. Have a good trip, sir."

I nodded, setting Bella down on her feet. She smiled timidly, unsure of what I was about to show her. I kept my back to the surprise, blocking it from view. Ever so gently, I took her warm hands in mine. This was my moment of complete romance.

"Are you ready for my surprise?"

"Of course, Mr. Cullen," she joked, rubbing one of her eyes to get the sleep out.

"Good, Mrs. Cullen. Then look behind me at our wonderful honeymoon."

I stepped to the side, still facing her. Bella's eyes lit up in happiness as she started at the calm ocean and beautiful boat waiting for us. It was just for the two of us. We were going to spend our honeymoon in the sunlight, away from humans and completely alone. She jumped into my arms kissing me when she saw the name on the side of the yacht: _Isabella_.

_Thanks for reading and please review!_

_Emma_


	14. Every Touch

**Disclaimer: **Twilight will never belong to me, only Stephenie Meyer. And you can't buy Edward on eBay, you only get some old guy.

Author's note: I love you all and I am updating with a long chapter sooner as I promised. I start school on Monday, but this will not go on the back burner. I can't do that to a story I love so much. This is the reason my story is rated T, but I don't go into details since it is the honeymoon. That's for you to imagine if you want to. Anyway, read and review! Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 14 – Every touch**

_Bella POV_

It was beautiful. The boat was even named after me. I kissed my Edward with as much passion as my tired body could manage and he returned it. I took his hand, anxious to see my boat. Edward led the way down the dock, keeping me from taking a fall into the ocean. He stepped onto the boat and reached out his arms for me. I put out my arms and let him lift me into the air, twirling me around before setting me on my feet. Henry slipped past us as we stared at the stars above. He quickly departed and drove away in an old car. I gazed around at the gorgeous boat named after me. The rails of the white yacht were traced in small lights that reflected on the ocean, creating an unnatural, but striking glimmer. Edward smiled at me.

"Are you ready to see the rest of Isabella?" he teased.

"Oh yes, please show me," I begged, fully awake now.

My new husband guided me to the door and pulled it open. We slowly descended down the steps. I gasped as we entered the kitchen. Blue counters and a silver sink greeted me. The booth against the side had white cushions and feathery pillows. The next part of the ship was the living area, complete with a black leather couch like Edward's and a flat screen television set. My eyes quickly fell upon the photographs on the wall of my family, the Cullens, and our engagement photos in diamond edged frames. Everyone looked incredibly happy. It brought tears of happiness to my eyes. Edward quickly wiped them away, laughing softly.

"Would you like to see the bedroom? Henry hasn't even been inside it. I wouldn't allow him. Everything is perfect for you," he whispered in my ear.

I nodded, feeling my heart drop into my stomach. I knew it wasn't the medicine, just the anticipation of seeing where we would become fully husband and wife. Edward gently pushed me towards one of the two doors ahead of me. I guessed that one door belonged to the bathroom, since I hadn't seen it yet. My hands shook as I placed them on the doorknob and slowly turned. It was… a million times more beautiful than I could have imagined. The brass bed had a light and fluffy mattress with silver silk blankets, covering the white pillow shams. Red rose petals were tossed across the blanket, filling the room with their floral scent. Candles were in holders attached to the wall, giving a dim light to the room. Edward hit a button on a remote and soft music began to play that I quickly recognized as Clair de Lune. Everything was perfect.

"I love it."

There was nothing more I could say that would explain how much I loved the entire room, the idea of a honeymoon out in the middle of the ocean, so we could both enjoy the sunlight and be alone. Edward kissed me, pressing his cold hands on the sides of my cheeks. I grabbed a fistful of his shirt, pressing my lips harder against him. My husband pulled me back for a moment.

"Are you sure you want this?" he muttered, staring into my eyes.

"Yes," I gasped. "But can I have a human minute first?"

"Yes, I'll untie the boat and get us sailing into the ocean while you have your human minute."

Edward kissed me again before leaving the room. I sat down on the soft bed to catch my breath. He returned a moment later with our bags, setting them beside me. I was sure that he could hear my heart going crazy. As soon as he left, I began to dig though my bag, looking for my pajamas. They weren't there, but I quickly discovered Alice had packed my special outfit, along with a short silk gown that was pale blue. I gulped, grabbing my bathroom bag and stepped into the bathroom. It was small, but had a nice tub, toilet, and sink. I didn't want to take shower right now, but washed my face in the sink. Fumbling slightly, I dropped my new bra on the floor twice as I tried to put it on. I wished I had Jasper's ability to remain calm. Finally I was dressed in the silk dress with my new clothing underneath. My hands were shaking when I let my curled hair fall to my shoulders and I opened the door. Edward wasn't in the bedroom. I slowly made my way up the stairs and into the moonlight. My mouth dropped slightly seeing Edward shirtless as the helm. He was wearing his blue jeans, but barefoot. I padded over to him as he stared at the calm surface of the ocean.

"You are nervous," Edward stated, not turning to look at me.

"No," I replied as he turned around.

My eyes fell upon his stone chest, paler in the moonlight that was reflecting off the water.

"I've wanted you for a long time," I continued, letting my hands touch his cold chest.

Edward took a deep breath, smiling and wrapping his arms around my waist. I shivered. He kissed me, letting his tongue slip between my lips. I threw my arms around his neck and tangled my fingers in his hair. Edward picked me up and carried me below deck to the waiting bed. The music was still playing and the candles were glowing. He lay down on the bed with me on top of him, still kissing me. I was ready for this. I put my hand on his chest, pulling back slightly.

"I'm ready."

Standing up straight, I untied the back of the silk dress and let it slip over my soft shoulders, gracefully falling to the floor. I blushed as Edward grinned, his eyes tracing my still form. Edward stood up and unbuttoned his jeans, letting them fall to the ground and revealing his blue boxers. I blushed as I studied his muscular legs. Edward laughed at me.

"What do you think?" he asked, looking a little uncomfortable.

"Wonderful," I murmured.

My husband stepped closer, taking one of my hands. With his other hand, Edward traced the lacy strap of my bra with his cool fingers. I trembled as he slipped one strap down my shoulder. He paused for a moment.

"Are you sure?" Edward inquired.

"Yes."

I slipped the other strap down as Edward led me over to the bed, tossing the blanket to the side of the bed. He scooped me up in his arms and yanked the covers over our bodies. Then we gave all of ourselves to each other in the first night of our eternal marriage.

* * *

"What happened then?" I asked as Edward prepared another strawberry to place in my mouth.

Edward was feeding me breakfast the morning after we made love. He had let me sleep in late and then prepared breakfast for me. It was strawberries, pancakes, and orange juice. And I wasn't allowed to feed myself. I still couldn't believe he learned to do this on the cooking channel. Edward reminded me that Alice gave him a couple hints from romance movies she'd seen. My fingers traced the curves of muscles on his chest as we lay in the sunshine on the deck in our swimsuits. Edward was telling me a story about Jasper and Emmett getting into trouble.

"Well… then Emmett ran up the counter and told the poor girl that the voices in his head were talking so loud and asked her if she could hear them. She fell over, shaking her head. Emmett quickly borrowed a tube of lipstick and tried it on Jasper as they giggled. Carlisle had to pull them away, apologizing to the young lady," Edward finished, popping a strawberry into my mouth.

I chewed before asking my next question. "How did Carlisle punish them?"

"Emmett had to volunteer to work at a blood drive and then back out, feeling the shame of not helping innocent humans. One of Carlisle's co-workers laid on the guilt fairly thick. Jasper had to stay away from Alice for a week and find lost pets and return them to their owners, without eating any. I had to help him with that one."

"How did Alice and Rosalie respond?" I desired to know, still laughing at my brothers.

"Alice found the entire situation amusing," Edward laughed. "Rosalie… she wasn't very happy. Sometimes she joins in on our fun, but not very often. Carlisle and Esme have been known to embarrass a few story employees at random locations. They are actually banned from a McDonald's in Tennessee."

"Oh, please tell me the story!" I squealed, taking a sip of juice.

"Another time."

Edward grinned, sitting up. He handed me my waterproof camera and pulled me to my feet. I let him lead me to the railing. The ocean was glittering and simply wonderful. I loved water so very much. I didn't understand what he wanted me to see.

"Are you ready for this morning's surprise?" he teased.

"I thought breakfast was the surprise."

"Nope, not even close. Look down at the water."

I wrapped my arms around Edward's revealed waist, and peered at the water. Nothing was happening. Suddenly I saw movement in the water and a dolphin sprang out, splashing me slightly. I gasped, never having been this close to one before. Several more emerged, splashing water onto the side of the boat. It was a whole pod of dolphins! I fumbled with the camera around my wrist and took a picture.

"Did you plan this?" I asked, not taking my eyes off of the beautiful creatures before me.

"Alice saw it. She planned out this part."

Suddenly, I was air born, flying into the cold ocean as I submerged. I came up gasping, treading water. Edward was laughing at me from the deck. I glared up at him, trying to look very unhappy and failing. A dolphin came up beside me, pushing my hands onto his nose which was soft and wet. I laughed as Edward jumped in, spraying me with water. He came up, looking completely at ease in the water.

"Did I anger you?" he sincerely wanted to know.

"Oh yes, Alice is dead to me now," I retorted half heartedly.

"Good, she'll love that."

Edward put his arm around me, supporting all my weight so I didn't have to tire myself by swimming. We watched as a baby dolphin swam close by with his mother or father, I couldn't tell which. We spent the rest of the morning in the water until Edward decided it was too cold for me to stay in any longer. He deposited me on the deck and went to fetch my swimsuit cover-up. I lay down on the deck to bask in the sunlight, loving every minute. My husband returned and gave me a happy grin as he pulled the white cover-up on me and handed me a towel to dry off with. My hair smelled like salt water and I desperately wanted to take a bath, but I couldn't leave Edward.

"Would you like to take a bath with me?" I whispered, slightly embarrassed and blushing. "I feel like the entire ocean is in my hair and skin."

"Do you even have to ask?" Edward replied, running his fingers through my tangled hair. "Though I do like when you smell like the ocean, it's not so tempting."

I gave him a tiny shove and kissed him. Everything was so easy with him, even more now than before. We would never be apart again. I stared at his glittery skin for a moment, remembering the first time that I saw him like that. Edward smiled at me, probably wondering what I was thinking.

"Penny for your thoughts," he murmured.

"Nope."

I stood up, quickly regaining my balance and headed into the bottom of the boat. I knew Edward would follow me. I pulled out a clean dress from my bag and entered the bathroom. The large bathtub loomed in front of me. I pressed the button to fill the tub, adding in some of my special bubble bath. I felt cold hands on my waist turn me around.

"Were you going to bathe without me?"

"Yes. I don't bathe with stubborn vampires."

Catching my subtle hint, Edward kissed me and went to get a change of clothes from the bedroom. _I love Edward so much._ Pulling off my wet clothing I slipped into the tub next to my husband.

* * *

"What movie are we going to watch?" I asked, flopping down on the couch as Edward looked through the small collection of videos Alice had packed.

We had been on my boat for five days now and everything was still perfect. I loved every minute of being close to Edward. I could tell that he felt the same way. We were planning on staying for another five days, unless something came up, but Alice had said nothing would bother us. I relaxed as Edward grimaced, reading some of the titles to himself.

"Come on, is there anything good?" I teased, knowing Alice had probably only packed love movies.

"Maybe. Do you want Star Wars, The Goonies, Cinderella, The Three Stooges, Scooby Doo, Grease, M.A.S.H: Season One, or The Wizard of Oz? We also have a documentary called 'When Love becomes Lust' and various romance films."

I laughed at our choices. They were all fairly good movies, but I wasn't sure which one sounded best. I decided to go with something funny and light, picking The Wizard of Oz. Edward popped in the DVD and settled on the couch beside me, pulling a blanket around my shoulders, though the cold wouldn't have bothered me. It was a relief from the heat of the sun all day. I pulled the blanket away, resting against my Edward as the film began in black and white.

"Do think it could ever exist?" I asked as Dorothy met the Scarecrow.

"What could ever exist?" he responded, nuzzling my neck.

"Oz. I mean, I know it's a fictional story, but imagine if we were characters in that story." I sat up to get his attention. "Think about it."

"Alright, I'm thinking. I'll play along."

I elbowed him, pressing pause on the remote and turned to face him as he traced strange patterns on my hands. He started into my eyes for a moment, seeing my determination and sighed. I pulled out a pad of paper and wrote down the names of the characters.

"Jacob would definitely be Toto and you would be the Scarecrow. I always thought that Dorothy had some sort of crush on him. They would have made a cute couple. Mike and Jessica could be the leader of the munchkins and the munchkins could all be their children!" Edward laughed at this, letting me continue. "Who do you think would be the Cowardly Lion and the Tin Man?"

"Well… Carlisle could be the Tin Man since we both know he doesn't need a heart and Jasper would make a cute lion. What about the Wizard and the witches?" Edward added.

"Emmett would be the Wizard of Oz, of course. He'd love that. I'd make Rosalie and Alice the witches, though I can't decide which one is worse some days. That can be decided later. I'd probably make Lauren the witch that dies in the beginning."

Edward grinned, pulling me back to his side and started the movie again. I grew tired towards the end of the adventure and Edward paused it to give me my medication. I took it with little protest and let him wrap the blanket around me as the flying monkeys flew across the screen after Dorothy to get the ruby slippers. I mumbled something about wanting my own pair as I watched. Edward laughed and then prompted me with a question.

"What would Esme be?" he whispered in my ear.

"A flying monkey."

* * *

Author's note: Okay, the last part was funny and a slight "you should read" for my friend and beta, **Poohdog**. If you like the idea of Oz, please read her story called Bella in the Land of Oz. It's hilarious and she won't continue it unless more people review. She's a brilliant author. That's all. :D

_Thanks for reading, please review!_

_Emma_


	15. Family Game Night

**Disclaimer: **I'll say it again, I'll never own Twilight. It belongs to Stephenie Meyer.

Author's note: Barely any reviews last chapter. I'm sad. I hope you are enjoying be back at school for those of you that are. I like my schedule this semester. Lots time to read assignment and do projects. Anyway, things will change slightly from here. Part of this chapter is in Jasper's POV. Enjoy! Please please please review!!

Dedicated to Elerrina for the game choice!

**Chapter 15 – Family Game Night**

_Bella POV_

I stepped out of the airplane, clutching Edward's hand as we came home to Forks. I adjusted the shoulder strap of the new dress that Edward had bought me and the bracelets we had purchased at a small shop before we left. The entire Cullen clan was going to be waiting for us in the airport. Charlie couldn't make it since he was at work and things had been quite busy since I left. Edward gave me a kiss and we walked out of the ramp. My husband gathered our bags as we passed the security check points and walked towards our waiting family. I stumbled over my feet, feeling a little light headed. Edward caught me, dropping one of the bags.

"Are you okay?" he asked, his velvet voice tormented and his face creased with worry.

"Yes, just a little light headed. It's nothing," I answered, trying to seem truthful.

Edward didn't believe me; I could see it on his face. I shrugged, letting him support my weight as he picked up the other bag and we headed out of the terminal. Finally I could see them. Alice was bouncing up and down, holding tight to Jasper's hand. Jasper was whispering to her. I smiled at them. Carlisle had his arm around Esme's waist, subtly showing everyone that he was her husband. I wondered if Edward and I would seem that way someday. Emmett and Rosalie were looking at a magazine, laughing at something I couldn't hear or see. Then they all looked up to greet their brother and his new wife. I smiled as each of them hugged me. I fit into this family. Edward held me tight to his side as I faltered slightly.

"You need rest," he whispered.

I nodded, still smiling at the Cullens.

"You look well fed," Esme commented. She was probably sure that Edward wouldn't remember to feed me.

Edward cocked his head as some silent conversation he was having. I looked up at him, studying his face. Whatever had been said didn't sound that pleasant. I ignored it as Alice began to speak.

"Tell me all about your trip!" she squealed, taking my hand. "I wanna know how you liked the dolphins and the wine and the movies and-"

"Alice, you already know how those things went," Edward chuckled.

"It's not the same. I wanna hear her talk about it! You've hogged her for two weeks; it's my turn to play with Bella."

"I suggest that we go home and let Bella get some rest before we bombard her," Carlisle suggested. "She needs some rest after the plane ride and the boat trip."

Emmett began to laugh, but was quickly elbowed hard by Rosalie. I figured that he was laughing about me being tired only because of the trip home. I blushed, causing him to laugh again. I just wished to leave the airport and save Emmett's teasing for when we got home, though I knew Edward wouldn't give him the chance to. I sighed, leaning more into Edward's arms. Esme smiled and led the way to the cars. Edward and I were going to ride home in the Volvo with Alice and Jasper while the others rode in Carlisle's Mercedes. I relaxed against my husband on the short ride to their house, which was now my house.

"What were you thinking about earlier?" I inquired, staring at Edward's dark eyes.

"Alice was informing me that she moved your stuff into my bedroom and remodeled a little bit. She wouldn't let me see in her head to know how it looks."

Alice tapped me on the shoulder and I turned around to face my sister and her husband. I smiled at her while she gave me an exaggerated wink. Laughing, Edward gently turned me away from his sister and back into his arms. Jasper and Edward suddenly both groaned as my love muttered something I couldn't hear.

"What is it?" I demanded to know as Alice began laughing.

"Alice has decided that tonight is family game night," Edward told me.

Suddenly, I was going to throw up and I had no desire to do it in Edward's car, though he would forgive me for it.

"Pull over Edward!" I yelled.

Edward quickly hit the break and slowed down, pulling over to the side of the road. I flung open the door after a moment fighting with the lock. I didn't get far away from the car as my breakfast came up onto the gravel. Traitor tears fell down my cheeks as I calmed down my stomach and Edward stroked my hair. I felt so weak. Carlisle stopped his car beside us and got out, coming over to us. I peered back into the car and saw Jasper's upset face. I knew he could feel all my wild emotions at the moment. Alice was wrapped in his arms, looking scared.

"Bella, what hurts?" Carlisle inquired, touching my forehead to check my temperature.

"Just the usual. I must've forgotten to take my medicine when we left this morning. I'll be okay. Can I sleep now?"

My head was pounding and I felt completely worn out. Edward cradled me in his arms, humming softly.

"Let Alice or Jasper drive the rest of the way home," I heard Carlisle instruct Edward as I closed my eyes and felt weightless as I was lifted off the ground. "You're too riled up to drive right now. I'll take a blood sample once we get to the house."

The rest of the trip consisted of things I couldn't remember for I drifted to sleep on the backseat in Edward's arms.

* * *

_Jasper's POV_

I held my wife tight in my arms as we watched Edward cradle Bella in his arms on the couch. Carlisle had taken a blood sample while Alice took me for a walk and then he had taken it to the hospital. Bella's health was declining quickly. I felt Edward's worry for his young human wife. I couldn't help but feel sorry for them. The emotions in the living room were all upset and worried. It was bothering me, but I didn't think they wanted my calm. Esme and Rosalie were sitting on the floor with Emmett. Alice and I were in the comfy chair. The kitten Eddie was on Bella's lap purring. I hated that thing… it taunted me some days.

"I'm really fine," Bella muttered, touching my brother's cheeks with her warm hands. I wondered how that felt. "Let's play a game."

"A fun game!" Emmett exclaimed.

"I don't see why we can't play a board game or something," I added as Edward turned to me. _Bella needs the distraction. We won't make her do anything that she'll have to get up for._

Edward nodded as Bella smiled at him and sat up. Eddie jumped off Bella's lap and walked over to Emmett, who spoiled the poor thing with treats and petting it. I sighed as the kitten turned and flipped its tail at me. I think it wanted me to eat it. I imagined sinking me teeth into its soft flesh and drinking the little blood it possessed. Alice swatted at me, not doubt seeing my plan. Edward gave me a stern look that had a hint of amusement in it. My tiny wife got up and went to the cupboard across the room filled with tons of games. She dug around and pulled out a few of them, setting them on the coffee table.

"Candy Land, Chutes and Ladders, Heigh Ho Cherries, Splat…" Emmett read, proving that he could finally read. Edward laughed at my thoughts. "Those are all little kid games."

"I know," Alice answered, giving our brother a mean look. "You are a kid. I picked them because they are age appropriate."

Emmett growled softly as his anger rose. I prepared to spring up to protect Alice in case she needed me. Esme quickly silenced us and I returned calm to the room. We needed to have fun. Bella hadn't noticed the exchanged and was giggling at what Alice said. The emotions in the room calmed down as Alice returned the games, coming back with ones that would be fun for everyone. I was pleased to see that she picked Uno, Monopoly, Sorry, and Trivial Pursuit: Star Wars.

"_Star Wars_!" Emmett and I yelled at the same time.

Esme groaned, shaking her head and laughing. "Please not that one again. I get tired of playing _Star Wars_ afterwards."

"What do mean play _Star Wars_?" Bella asked.

Edward quickly interrupted before Emmett could give all the details of that game we played. "We get all dressed up and act out parts of the movies that we like. Carlisle is Darth Vader and Esme is C3PO. Alice pretends to be R2D2 and Jasper is Luke Skywalker. Emmett is Han Solo and of course, Rosalie is Leia Skywalker. It's quite interesting."

"Can we play it?"

If we were capable of blushing, I was positive all of us would be; especially Esme. _Star Wars_ usually ended up as a game continued in the bedroom where we all became Han Solo or Leia. Edward always went for a drive during that time. No one had the heart to tell Bella when it was suddenly silent. She was a smart girl and quickly picked it up, blushing bright red. We all laughed uncomfortably. Edward picked up the Uno cards, deciding it was a good idea to play it.

"No, that's not fair," Emmett protested. "You can read what cards we have left and Alice can see what we will play. Let's play a different game."

Alice scowled at him, examining the other games in front of us. They weren't very fair either. Edward and my wife could cheat very easily. I stood up and walked over the cupboard. The game I wanted was on the top shelf. I jumped up and pulled it down, rattling the dice inside. Yahtzee. It was a fair game. Edward couldn't read the thoughts of objects and Alice wouldn't be able to predict the outcome of dice. A wave of excitement crossed everyone in the room as they realized the same thing. We all crowded around the coffee table as I handed out the score cards.

The game went smoothly. Fate wasn't being friendly with Emmett as he had to take a zero for his large straight and four of a kind. Esme was doing fairly well, smiling at our gentle conversation as we played. Rosalie was concentrating; no doubt counting the percentage in her head that would work in her favor. Bella and Edward were doing well, laughing as they playing. Their emotions were in check, only having fun and enjoying themselves. Alice took my hand and passed me the cup of dice. Everything ended when we all took our last turns. Esme ended up winning. Emmett had a sad score of 82. The rest of the group was in the hundreds. My mother had scored two yahtzee's and won with 327 points. She decided that we should celebrate with a special family movie that evening. It was lunch time and surely Bella was getting hungry. We could all hear her stomach gurgling. She blushed again as Esme went to fix her a sandwich.

"Emmett, would you like a rematch?" I teased, changing his emotions so he wasn't so disappointed. "I'd be willing to make a bet with you for something."

My gullible brother rubbed his hands together, falling for the bait. "You're on."

That's when Eddie decided he wanted my attention. The furry fuzz ball crawled onto my lap. I froze as the venom pooled in my mouth. _I don't wanna eat Bella's cat_, I chanted in my head over and over. Alice burst out giggling at me as Emmett fell over, beside himself with laughter. I decided to play 

this up a little, increasing their amusement at the situation. I was careful to keep Bella and Edward out of my range of fire. Alice and Emmett gasped, unable to stop laughing. I grinned as they begged me to stop it. Esme snapped at me from the kitchen and I freed them from my gift. Darn it.

"You are such a stubborn child," Esme chided at me, while handing Bella her sandwich.

Edward began to chuckle at something as Alice giggled.

"Umm… Esme… mashed potatoes don't go on sandwiches," Bella murmured after taking a bite of my mother's creation.

We all collapsed in fits of laughter as Esme quickly disappeared into the kitchen. I could feel her embarrassment pouring out of her. _I love my family._

_Please review!_

_Emma_


	16. Emotions Within

**Disclaimer: **Twilight belong to Stephenie Meyer, not me.

Author's note: This is a short chapter, but I will post again soon! This chapter is necessary for the story. I hope you can forgive me. Thanks for all the reviews last chapter! You guys are amazing! Please read and review!

Thanks to my beta Poohdog!

**Chapter 16 – Emotions within**

_Bella POV_

"You have to hunt," I urged, touching the purple marks beneath Edward's eyes. He hadn't hunted since part way through our honeymoon. His eyes were pitch black and his temper was on edge most of time. I wanted him to relax and go hunt. "You're grumpy and so thirsty."

"Bella, I can't leave you."

It was almost true. Edward never left my side anymore; not since Carlisle has informed us that I was declining quickly. He only left my side when I needed to use the bathroom or when Charlie wanted some alone time with me. Phil had injured himself again in a game and Renee was taking care of him. She called every night to talk to me, wishing that she was with me and promising to come when Phil stabilized. Alice, Carlisle, and Esme had offered to go hunting with my husband, since they were in need also. Emmett and Rosalie were off on a date night in Port Angeles. No one wanted to disturb them or even ask what them what date night implied.

"Bella, this isn't a good idea. You've had a hard day and I don't want to leave you," Edward replied, his voice pleading.

My day had been one of the worst. The pain was bothering me greatly and I was exhausted, spending most of the day in Edward's arms. Carlisle had been in and out to check on me, though he could only say that it was best if I relaxed and slept some. I slept almost the entire day asleep. Charlie was planning on coming over, but Edward told him to get some rest. There had been a series of Hostess cupcake thieves at various locations in Forks and the neighboring town. It wasn't a big case, but it kept Charlie busy with the complaint calls. Well, for such a small town is was a big case.

"You'll be gone two hours and Jasper will be with me the entire time. He can knock me out and I won't get into any trouble," I promised, yawning to emphasis my point.

Eddie jumped lightly onto our bed and cuddled up next to me, purring softly. Edward sat up and pulled our cat into his arms. I gave him a strange look.

"All right… it's time that you and I had a talk," Edward muttered, stroking the kitten's ears gently. "You've been teasing Jasper again; he keeps thinking how he doesn't want to eat you. Push your luck too far and nothing will save you. Bella wouldn't forgive me if I let my brother eat you. Eddie, be a good kitten."

I laughed, laying my head on his bare chest. The icy cold calmed the throbbing in my head as I relaxed into him. Edward stroked my hair and kissed my forehead. The door to our room slowly opened and Alice stuck her head in. She smiled at us.

"We are going to leave in a few minutes. Jasper wants to know if you want Bella left in her bed or to move her to the sofa," Alice declared. "Okay, that's all."

Edward nodded and slowly untangled himself from my arms. He must have already answered Alice's question by his decision. My husband wrapped me tight in the blankets from our bed and carried me to living room where Jasper was quickly flipping through the pages of an old book and laughing. He smiled at me to acknowledge I had arrived.

"What are you reading?" I inquired as Edward tucked me in to keep me warm.

"A novel about the Civil War… it's all rubbish. I would know."

Edward chuckled and leaned over to give me a kiss on the lips. I returned it with little effort. I didn't have the strength today, though I wanted to kiss my love fully. He gave me my favorite crooked smile and Alice dragged him out the door. I turned towards my babysitter and saw him wink at me.

"Would you like to do anything fun? Play another game?"

Jasper shook his head no. I wasn't sure I understood.

"You should sleep. Edward would kill me… err-- he'd tear my arms off if I let you get up. And Alice wouldn't like that."

I sighed, flinging the blanket off of me. Jasper gave me a mean glare as I stood up and adjusted my nightgown. I couldn't lie around all day long. My limps were getting stiff. The room spun as I regained my balance. Jasper stood up and took my arm.

"Where do you think you are going?" Jasper asked, wrinkling his pale face.

"I need to take a shower. I haven't showered in two days. Please just let me."

Jasper appeared to be thinking of what could go wrong and deciding if it was safe to let me go back upstairs. He finally nodded and proceeded to pick me up. I turned him down, but let him guide me by holding my arm. I needed to keep moving my legs. It was relaxing and eased the aching. Jasper dashed off and returned with a dry towel when we got to the bathroom. I thanked him and closed the bathroom door. I felt so weak, but the warm water on my skin eased the pain in my bones and gave me a slight boost of energy. Washing my hair felt wonderful. I knew that I would smell better after this. Suddenly, I placed my hand on the side of the shower as my heartbeat accelerated and the room began spinning. It was hard to breathe. I gasped, sucking the air into my lungs. Someone pounded on the door and called my name. I was barely aware of it. I was going to fall over and there was no one to stop me. The world closed in around me.

"Jasper… Call Edward," I murmured as my head struck the side of the tub while I slipped to the bottom.

The sound of water rushing filled my ears as everything left me.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Jasper's POV

Bella was taking a long time in the shower. I could hear her pick up the shampoo bottle and squeeze some out. It smelled like strawberries. I paced outside the door, listening to the water cascading down. All of a sudden, Bella's heartbeat sped up and I heard her gasp. Something was wrong with her!

"Bella, are you okay? Bella!" I exclaimed.

She was struggling to breathe! I had to get in there.

"Jasper… Call Edward," Bella's frightened voice spoke as I heard her fall.

Esme would understand I told myself as I broke the door lock and it swung open. I grabbed the towel and quickly turned the water off. Bella lay naked in the tub in a puddle of water. I quickly lifted her and covered her body with the towel. I didn't want to see her like that. If I had been human, my cheeks would have been bright red with embarrassment. Bella didn't make any noise as I picked her up in my arms, making sure she was still covered. Edward and Alice should never be allowed to hunt at the same time. I pulled my silver cell phone out of my pocket and dialed Edward's number. He promised to have his phone on in case something happened. It rang once and Edward answered.

"Jasper?" His voice was full of concern.

"She passed out in the shower. I'm taking her to the hospital." The frantic tone of my voice escaped into the phone, though I wanted to seem a little more in control.

Edward paused for a moment. "We'll meet you there."

I hung up the phone and rushed into Edward and Bella's bedroom. I wished that someone else could dress her. The front door opened and I heard Rosalie enter kissing Emmett. Rose could help me! I called her name, sending her my panic. They both dashed up the stairs and into the doorway.

"Jasper… that's Edward's wife. You can't do that," Emmett teased, laughing at me.

"She fainted in the shower. Edward is meeting us at the hospital."

Emmett's eyes got wide and I felt his remorse for his comment.

"Can you dress her Rose? I can't take her to the hospital like this."

She nodded and I pushed Emmett out of the room. He was beginning to get extremely anxious. This must remind him of the supermarket incident. I sent him some calm. The door opened a few seconds later and Rose had put Bella into the green dress she wore when she left for her honeymoon. It wasn't appropriate clothes for a hospital, but I was just glad she was wearing something. I scooped her off the bed and ran down the stairs to Edward's car. He had left the keys on the seat in case I needed them. Edward was always prepared for everything. I drove as fast I could to the hospital with Bella suffering in the seat beside me.

"If you're up there… God, please let her live."

_Please review!_

_Emma_


	17. Hospital

**Disclaimer:** Twilight doesn't belong to me. It belongs to Stephenie Meyer. I do own Eddie. :D

Author's note: Here's my new chapter, early like I promised. I hope that you enjoy it. I was very happy with the response to the last chapter. You are so nice to me! Just a notice, there are three POV's in this chapter, so don't get confused. It was necessary to do it this way. I actually did Carlisle's POV, which I've never seen before, so it was a challenge. I hope that I did it justice and this chapter was worth the wait. :D Please enjoy and review!

**

* * *

**

Chapter 17 – Hospital

_Edward POV_

The entire ride to the hospital was killing me. I had gotten in very little hunting and needed more, but Bella's life was in danger. Jasper had seemed frantic on the phone. Alice and I should never be allowed to go hunting together. Carlisle put his hand on my shoulder and continued to drive the familiar drive to the hospital. I attempted to stay calm, but I needed to be with my love. I should have been with her when it happened. And why was she taking a shower alone? I paused in my train of thoughts. Of course, no one but me could shower with her and she'd been too tired the past few days to want to. My still heart ached for her.

_She's going to be fine. Edward, relax. Jasper took her to the hospital and we'll be there in a minute. _Carlisle's thoughts were kind, but I couldn't calm down.

Esme reached out a hand and touched my shoulder to comfort me. Alice didn't say a word. She'd seen nothing of what happened. Bella hadn't made the decision to fall. Her body had made it for her. She was sulking quietly with her thoughts dwelling on Bella's future. I blocked her thoughts. Things didn't look good. I was still torn between changing her and letting her die or letting the cancer take her. I wanted to change her… but I was afraid of hurting her.

Once we arrived at the hospital, I flew out of the car and into the waiting area. The young nurse began to think romantic thoughts and I growled too soft for her to hear. Carlisle came in behind me and her fantasies moved to my father. I groaned, rubbing the bridge of my nose between my eyes. Carlisle quickly took over.

"My son called me and told me my daughter-in-law had an emergency," he said calmly as Esme and Alice came in. "Her name is Isabella Cullen."

The nurse stuttered for a moment and found her voice. "She's in the Emergency Room, Doctor Cullen."

Carlisle led the way, keeping his hand on my shoulder to hold me back. We came into the Emergency Room and I saw Jasper sitting next to a bed, holding the limp hand of my wife. Her wet hair was a mess on her pillow and her skin was too pale. A nurse was checking her vitals and connecting the oxygen tube that went under her nose to the machine. Jasper jumped up when he saw us. I couldn't move. The nurse finished up her work and left us alone, pulling the curtain. Alice slowly walked towards Jasper and he wrapped his arms around her tiny body. I could clearly see that Jasper was in shock. Esme slipped her hand into mine and kissed my cheek. Carlisle pulled her away and ushered the others away from us. He returned to do some tests.

"I need to draw blood. I'll have to another bone marrow aspiration. Emmett and Rosalie are out in the waiting room. They arrived seconds after it happened. Esme wants you to wait with her."

I finally found my voice. "It's my fault. I can't leave her again." I choked up, slightly embarrassed to be almost crying in front of my father.

Carlisle placed a hand on my shoulder. "Change into scrubs and put on a mask. You can help me. I trust you with this."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

I watched my love as the sheet rose and fell in regular rhythm as her chest expanded and contracted. She was still incredibly pale, but she was stable at the moment. Charlie stood in the doorway to Bella's room, unable to come in. _My baby girl, why her?_ His simple thoughts reminded me of my thoughts before Tyler's van almost killed her. Not her. Her father stepped into the room and up to the bedside. I felt so guilty. Bella was dying and I had the chance to damn her to eternity and I didn't know if I could do it. Charlie leaned over and kissed his daughter, stroking her hair. She moved a little and he smiled. Bella was silently acknowledging that she was aware of him.

"Would you like some coffee?" he asked.

I didn't want him to feel useless. "Sure."

"Okay, I'll back in a bit. I need some fresh air."

_I can't be here. Her husband needs some time._ Charlie really was a good man. I turned slightly to see him blow a kiss to his unconscious child.

I listened to my siblings talking in the waiting room. They were all being careful with their thoughts. I closed my mind off, wanting peace and quiet. My eyes went back to the bed and I rubbed Bella's hand in mine. She moved a little and then her eyes opened. It was slow at first. My love looked around the hospital room, unsure of what she was seeing and then she saw me.

"Alice and you aren't allowed to go hunting at the same time," Bella murmured. Her eyes closed again and I wondered if she was really awake. "Edward…" She opened her eyes and stared into mine. Tears trickled down her cheeks.

"Love, you're alright," I murmured. "I shouldn't have left you."

I put my head in my hands. I was ashamed of my ability to leave her. Never again.

* * *

_Carlisle's POV_

The results were what I was expecting with the last test a few days before. Bella's health was declining at a fast rate since she wasn't fighting the cancer with chemotherapy or radiation. The leukemia was taking over her small body. It was a war and she wasn't winning. I pushed myself back from the microscope, crossing my arms over my chest. Edward wasn't going to take this well. He was emotionally straining himself to remain calm around everyone when his world was falling to pieces. It hurt me to see my son like this. I printed the page with her results and slipped it into Bella's folder. I had to tell my family.

I walked into the waiting room and saw them sitting patiently. Alice and Jasper were holding hands and I could feel the worry emanating from him. Emmett and Rosalie were whispering softly to each other with their foreheads pressed together. Esme held a piece of lace between her fingers and was twisting it around and around. I smiled at her, though I knew she'd see through it. I listened and heard Edward speaking to Bella in her hospital room. Charlie wasn't in there anymore.

"Where's Charlie?" I asked.

Edward answered for me. "He went to the cafeteria to get a cup of coffee. Do you have the results?"

He quickly read my thoughts and I heard him groan, lying his head on the bed. Bella asked him what was wrong, lifting her hand off the bed and placing it on his head. It was dire news. I knew that he was shaking and trying to contain his sobs. I had to hurt him to tell the news to everyone else. When Charlie returned, I had him sit down in a chair.

"What is it? What's the verdict?" he asked, his voice trembling.

"The tests were what I was expecting with Bella's incident this morning," I explained.

I couldn't say it. Charlie's eyes were locked with mine. I could see the hope in them that he had for me to heal his only daughter. This would be a hard blow to him. Bella was leaving him soon. Jasper attempted to give everyone some of his calm, but it wouldn't help once I spoke the news. My poor son would be overwhelmed by all the emotions. I had to say it.

"She has two to four weeks left."

The only sound was Charlie's coffee cup slipping from between his fingers and splattering on the floor.

* * *

_Bella POV_

I was in pain. I couldn't take my eyes off of Edward as he laid his head on the bed. His entire body was trembling. Carlisle had told them the results and my husband hadn't moved since. Tears fell down my cheeks and I drew in a shaky breath. I wanted to be out of his bed and in his arms. I lifted my hand and attempted to pull the tube off my face. Edward's cold hand stopped me, but he still didn't look up. He was in terrible pain.

"Edward…" my voice was full of torment as I whispered.

My husband looked up at me and my heart skipped a beat. If vampires could cry, Edward would be weeping. He looked so emotionally torn and broken. His lips trembled as he lifted my hand and kissed it. I slowly pulled it back and tried to pull the IV out. Again, my love stopped me.

"Hold me," I begged.

Edward gently crawled into my bed as I scooted over. We lay facing each other as he wrapped his cold body around me. With one hand, he wiped away my tears. Ever so slowly, he came in close and gave me a kiss. My lips were salty with tears as Edward pulled back only an inch. His sweet breath calmed me down slightly.

"How long did Carlisle give me?" I asked.

"Two to four weeks before…" Edward couldn't say it.

I felt more tears trickle down my cheeks. There was no other option now. I grabbed his hand and put it on my cheek. He always loved how warm my skin was.

"You have to bite me."

"I need more time," Edward murmured with his voice full of pain and sadness.

"You don't have much more time. I have two weeks left before I cease to be Bella anymore. I'll be another stone addition to the Forks Cemetery with an angel carved on top and the words 'beloved daughter' written in solid rock. Edward, we don't have much longer. It has to be soon."

"I don't know if I can do it." He closed his eyes, unable to look at me.

"You have no choice. Bite me or I die and we'll be parted forever."

Edward didn't respond. I snuggled in closer to his cool skin. My trembling fingers unbuttoned his blue shirt, revealing his sculpted chest. He remained still as a statue, not opening his eyes. I placed one of my hands on his chest, rubbing it slowly. Edward smiled and opened his eyes. With my other hand I began to pull his shirt off his shoulder, so I see the muscles. I kept my hands moving as I removed his shirt. Edward nuzzled his nose gently against mine. My hands traced circles on his chest as he breathed in and out.

"Are you trying to dazzle me?" Edward teased.

"Yes, is it working?" I inquired, looking at his eyes that weren't light enough for me.

"Never. I have more self control than you."

I laughed and placed my lips on his neck. Edward drew in a sharp gasp and placed his hands on my cheeks. He pulled me up to his mouth and kissed me roughly. I couldn't let this continue. I sighed, letting Edward hold me close to him. Neither of us could find the words to speak. I prayed that Carlisle wouldn't let Charlie come in here while Edward was shirtless and lying my hospital bed. Alice and Jasper would hopefully keep him out for a little bit. I wanted to see my family and comfort them.

"Isabella… I love you," Edward whispered in my ear. "I don't know if I can… but I'll bite you. Soon. We have to let your friends and family say good-bye first."

"I love you Edward. It's the right thing to do. Promise me."

"I promise Bella."

He kissed me again, not afraid to part his lips slightly. I melted into him, loving him more than ever. It didn't matter that I was dying when I was with my Edward. Then I heard my father cry out in sorrow. I had to say good-bye to him, but I didn't know how.

_Please review!_

_Emma_


	18. Charlie's Love

**Disclaimer: I only own the kitten, Eddie. The rest belongs to Stephenie Meyer.**

Author's note: I admit… I cried when I wrote this chapter. It's not the longest chapter, but it's worth it to read. The emotions are raw and unhappy. Please don't hate me. I hope that you enjoy this, even if it is sad. There are two chapters left and an epilogue. Don't stop reviewing now! Please enjoy and review! I'm pleased that you stuck with the story for this long. Don't stop now. I promise that there will be a happy ending of sorts. Please enjoy and review!

Thanks to my beta reader, _Poohdog_!

* * *

**Chapter 18 – Charlie's Love**

_Bella POV_

Renee flipped through the magazine, not looking at any of the pictures. Her eyes occasionally drifted up to some old cowboy movie on the television screen. Emmett had turned it on and insisted we watch it. Currently my brother-in-law was playing chess with Jasper while Alice forced herself not to cheat. It was comfortable for me to have them here… but Renee must have felt slightly awkward. I wished that Edward would return soon. Carlisle had dragged him out to go finish his hunting so he wouldn't be as bothered by his thirst. My own throat was incredibly dry, and I coughed weakly into my hand. Alice skipped into the bathroom and returned with a cup of cool water. She smiled and sat opposite my mother.

"Edward will be back soon," she muttered, pushing my hair behind my ear.

Renee stood up and smiled at me. "Honey, I'm going to get some coffee and call to check on Phil."

She left the room before I could say anything. I sighed. I had been in the hospital for two days now and I was already bored out of my mind. Edward had only been gone for two hours. I knew he would be worried sick about me. Alice took my hand, seeing the tears forming in my eyes.

"Emmett, Jasper, can I have a moment alone with Bella?" Alice inquired.

My two brothers smiled and swiftly exited, talking about pulling pranks on someone in the cafeteria. Alice stopped Jasper and quickly whispered something in his ear. Emmett obviously heard and scowled. I guessed that she told them that Jasper would have won the chess game. Both boys hurried out of the room. Alice shook her head disapprovingly, seeing their plot. She turned off the TV to give us some quiet. I sighed, knowing that Alice knew what I would ask. She gave me a light encouraging smile.

"What do you see?" I whispered, fingering the soft hospital blanket. "What does Edward want?"

"Bella, he wants you with him forever. He's decided to make you one of us and he's got a special surprise planned beforehand. Don't be afraid."

"I'm not afraid of the pain. I'm afraid to leave Charlie and Jacob."

A tear snuck from the corner of my eye and Alice quickly wiped it away. She gave me a sweet smile. I felt a tickle in my throat and coughed. Alice frowned, but didn't get a chance to speak. The door opened and I was suddenly in my husband's arms with his lips on mine. Carlisle chuckled from the doorway. Edward pulled back and let me look into his butterscotch eyes. I laughed.

"Don't squeeze him too hard," Alice teased. "He drank enough for two vampires."

"Did you?" I asked.

Edward nodded and patted his flat stomach. Alice got off the bed and went to Carlisle's side. He took his daughter's hand and led her from the room. I sighed again, letting Edward lay down next to me. I wished for once that his arms were warm as I shivered. There was no chance I could cover it up. He didn't speak, but my love tucked the blanket tighter around me. Edward would probably find someone to get me another blanket. I was terrified of what was happening to my body and didn't want him out of my sight.

"Jacob's coming upstairs," Edward whispered.

* * *

The next few days passed quickly with my family remaining close at all times. When Charlie wasn't working, he was with me. He even fell asleep in the chair. It was comforting to wake up at night and see him watching me. Jacob came over almost every day to sit with me and tell me the pack gossip to make me laugh. Seth visited once or twice, but I could tell it was uncomfortable for him. Renee was in a daze the entire time she visited me in the hospital. She would frequently call Phil while sitting with me and let him talk to me. Other times she would simply tell me stories of my childhood. Charlie and Renee didn't typically stay in the room at the same time.

Soon a week of my life was gone. Every day was a world of pain. My body ached, even though the medicine was supposed to help me. I at least managed to keep from throwing up all the time. I slept for fourteen hours of the day. Edward never left my side. He was always there for me. Slowly, I began to notice that there was something wrong with his eyes. Each day as I got weaker… his eyes got sadder and his face matched mine. His heart was mine and I was dying. Together we would die if I died.

It was hard for Charlie to watch me die before him. Purple circles were forming beneath his eyes and he began to look like Edward from his lack of sleep. I couldn't change anything. I didn't know how to help my father. I loved him so dearly. We were so alike in our ways. I couldn't believe that I used to regret my summer visits to stay with him and not want to go. I meant the world to my father. Without me, I feared that my father would cease to exist and become like me when Edward left. I held a part of his heart since I was his only daughter.

More days passed and my life was slipping through my fingers. Carlisle was monitoring my heart closely and my lungs. The organs in my body were failing. I had an infection in my lungs that caused me to cough up blood occasionally and it was a struggle to breathe at times. I had days remaining. That morning, I said my good-byes to Renee. It was almost an impossible moment for me. I didn't know if I could say more good-byes. My mother raised me and I loved her so much. I wasn't going to allow anyone to be with me when I "died". Edward would stay with me in the hospital to the end, or when he was going to take me to a secret location. It was time to say good-bye to Charlie.

My father slowly walked into the room and sat down beside me. Edward kissed my hand and left the room to give us some peace and quiet. Charlie didn't say anything at first. All I could hear was soft talking from the hallway and the soft beep of my monitors. Tears rolled down my father's face as he held my hand. I couldn't do this.

"Bella… I can't lose you," Charlie muttered, his voice choking up.

"Daddy, I love you. I don't want to leave you either."

Charlie yanked me roughly into his arms. I bit back a gasp of pain and returned the embrace with as much strength as I could muster. Hot tears poured down my cheeks.

"Please don't leave me alone," he begged. "I'll be alone without you. You're my little girl. I love you Isabella."

"I'm so sorry, Dad. I never wanna let you go."

We couldn't speak as the emotions overwhelmed us. He was my daddy. I didn't get to spend enough time with him as I should have. Charlie stroked my hair, breathing heavily as he wept. I hated to see my father like this. I pulled back slightly so I could see his eyes that looked so much like mine. His eyes were blood-shot and exhausted like I imagined mine were.

"I love you so much Bells. My heart will be empty without you."

"Daddy… I'll never truly leave you. I'll always be in your heart." I pointed on his chest. "Right here. I have something for you. It's on the nightstand."

Charlie released one arm and slipped onto the bed with me. He picked up the tiny box and lifted the lid. More tears fell as my dad picked up the oval locket with trembling fingers and flipped it out. Inside was a picture of me that Alice had taken. The locket was her idea; she claimed it would help him grieve to have it. On the other side was a picture of him and me at my wedding. I didn't tell him that I had one similar to keep when I was a vampire, except mine held a picture of him on one side and Renee on the other. I didn't want to forget them.

"It's perfect… like you. Bella, I loved your mother… but I've always known that you are the true love of my life."

For a long time, neither of us spoke or moved. It suited our way of life to say good-bye like this. Charlie kept his arms tight around me, comforting me when I coughed. Finally, we had to part. I still had another good-bye to make. Jacob was sitting in the waiting room, patiently waiting to say his last words to me. Charlie gave me another hug and kissed my cheek. I attempted to wipe away at his tears, but gave up trying. Before he left, Charlie had me slip the necklace around his neck. I decided against telling him about the note I left on his bed for him. Actually, Edward had put it there since I was bedridden. It was the words that I couldn't say, but wanted to. I kissed Charlie for one last time and my father walked out of my life for the last time.

"I love you Bella," Charlie promised.

"I love you Daddy."

Then Charlie was gone.

It was several moments before I could compose myself. I wanted to seem a little more in control of my emotions when Jacob came in. I hoped that Charlie would give me some time before he sent Jacob in to speak to me. Edward came into my room and smiled at me with my favorite crooked smile. He was my beautiful husband and I got to spend eternity with him. I calmed a little at that thought. My love kissed my cheek and went to fetch Jacob, promising to be a good boy. I had to do this. I pulled out Jacob's gift and placed it on the nightstand. A part of me knew that it would mean more to him than anything else, except for my life. There was a soft knock on the door to my room.

"Hey," Jacob murmured, poking his dark haired head into the hospital room.

"Hey."

* * *

_Please review! As a preview… the next chapter is called "Jacob's Goodbye"._

_Emma_


	19. Jacob's Goodbye

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Twilight. I never will. It belongs to Stephenie Meyer.

Author's note: Okay, I admit. This chapter made me cry too as I wrote it. I had to stop as one point because I couldn't see the scene anymore. You are doomed. I'm sorry! This was very hard to write, but I am pleased with how it turned out and I love the gift that Bella gives Jacob and the last thing that they do together. I knew you will too. I am overjoyed with the response to the last chapter. It's the most reviews I've ever got for a chapter. Thank you so much! Please enjoy and review!

And don't kill me. The ending is abrupt, but it's not the ending of the story. So, don't hurt me. Sometimes... the best parts of a story are where the author left you with something, but left you to infere what happened. It's the mark of a good author, letting the readers imagine.

This chapter isn't beta-ed because I wanted it to be a surprise for everyone. Please bear with me if there are any glaring mistakes, but I did edit it myself. Please enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 19 – Jacob's Goodbye**

_Bella POV_

Jacob slowly entered the room as if his footsteps would cause me pain. I smiled and motioned for him to sit down next to me. He dashed over to the chair and took my hand. It was so warm… I had forgotten how it felt. A memory didn't serve that warmth justice.

"You look horrible," Jacob murmured.

"Aren't you supposed to lie and say that I look pretty?" I teased, absorbing the warmth as I rubbed my fingers on his hand.

"I don't think that applies when you are on your death bed."

I laughed as his attempt to lighten the situation. "Tell me the newest pack gossip," I joked. "Has anyone else imprinted?"

"No, but Leah got caught kissing some guy. I feel kinda bad for her. Paul is having a hay-day, embarrassing the poor kid."

"I thought that you couldn't stand her. She always made fun of you because of me."

"Ah… she's not that bad." Jacob blushed slightly, turning away from me.

"Who did she kiss?" I asked, curious about the blush.

"I can't tell you. That's secret pack gossip. So, what's your latest gossip?"

I knew he was hiding something from me, but I let it slide. He could keep his secret, if that's what he wanted. "Well…. Emmett bought me a card to make me feel better. But it didn't."

"What did the card say?" Jacob asked, giving me a strange look.

"I'm glad that you are on your death bed. I can finally have your mom, your money, and your cat. Welcome to death, I'm your guide. Edward wanted to hurt him for it, but Esme wouldn't have any of that. She scolded him and made him get me a nice card. Emmett said that death wasn't fun unless you joked about it."

Silence filled the room as Jacob thought about that. I could see his mind processing each word I said, hoping that I would fight longer and stay human for him. I had long given that up. A tear crept out of Jake's eye and his hands trembled. I tried to hold them still in mine, but it was no use.

"What's the plan?" he asked weakly.

I knew he was referring to what Edward was going to do, when he would change me. "I don't know the exact details, but Edward is going to take me far away from here and then bite me, so we won't be around you or the others. Carlisle will be there initially and then come back here. The Cullens will only stay about a month after I die and then move on. You'll never see them again."

"Bella…"

"I have no choice Jacob."

His warm head fell onto the hospital blanket and his shoulders shook with emotion. I placed a hand on his head, unable to comfort him in any other way. I was taking a path that Jacob couldn't follow. I was leaving my best friend behind in the forest with no light.

"Hey, I have a gift for you. Well, part of it's from Rosalie because I needed her help."

I pointed to the large box wrapped in yellow wrapping paper on the nightstand. Jacob looked up, and brushed the tears from his eyes. He cautiously picked up the box and tore off the paper. He didn't need scissors to open it up. Peering inside, Jacob began to laugh. A normal person would have been insulted, but I simply smiled at his response.

"A master cylinder for the Rabbit? It looks in excellent condition," he commented in disbelief.

"It should be. Rosalie found it and made sure it would run well. I told you I'd keep an eye out for one. There's one more thing in there."

Jacob pulled out a tiny yellow jewelry box and carefully removed the lid. He gasped softly. It was a silver bracelet with little charms on it that reminded me of the good times we spent together. There was a popcorn bucket, a book, a hammer, a car, a sun, a motorcycle, and a heart.

"It's perfect," he murmured as his eyes filled with tears. "It's all of the things that we did together."

"The popcorn bucket is for that bad movie we went to with Mike Newton. The book is for all the hours we spent on homework. The hammer is for the work we did in your garage. The car is, of course, supposed to be the Rabbit. The motorcycle is because you taught me how to ride and fixed two motorcycles. The sun… is because you were my sun when I couldn't see in the darkness and you have a piece of my heart."

"Bella," Jacob choked out, throwing his arms around me. "I'll always be your sun when you are tired of endless days of darkness. I'll be the sun that reminds you of me. You can look up and glitter for me."

"I wish I didn't have to say good-bye to you. I'll miss you… more than I can probably imagine. Jacob, I love you so much. This is breaking my heart," I wept.

Jacob pulled back and gave me a stern, but caring look. "Your heart won't break, I promise. Everything will work out. Time has a way of healing the wounds that are brought upon us by a higher power. You and Edward will be so happy together, spending eternity in your indescribable love. I could never love you that much. I was never best for you. Edward will never hurt you… he'll always be there for you and I'll eventually die."

"Jacob, please," I begged as the waterfall of tears came in a fresh torrent.

"I love you Isabella. Never forget me… but don't dwell on me."

Jacob cradled me in his arms and carried me to the window, while being careful of my wires and thankful that they were long. I watched as the constant downpour of rain matched the tears falling from my eyes. He rocked me gently to calm me down. Jake was so warm that I didn't worry about being free from my blanket for too long. I would be safe here for as long as we had left together.

"I'll never want another girl as much as I wanted you," he whispered. "But you were never mine. Somehow… I always knew that you belonged to Edward."

"I can't do this."

"You can and you will, Bella."

My throat closed as I couldn't hold back the sobs that erupted from my chest. A piece of my heart was being torn out and given to my Jacob. He wept along with me, not afraid to weep like a young girl or a woman in need. I reached up and touched his face, feeling each warm tear on my cool hands. I was memorizing him for forever to keep in my memory.

"Will you be happy?" I murmured, staring deep into his eyes.

"Someday."

Coughs burst from my chest and I gasped for air and in pain. Jacob returned me to bed gently, unable to look away from me. He gently ran his fingers through my hair and I grabbed his fingers, putting his hand on my chest so he could feel my wild heartbeat.

"My heart will always beat for you," I promised. "Even when it's still."

Jacob nodded and gave me a half smile.

"Watch out for Charlie for me. Make sure he doesn't melt away in grief," I pleaded. "I don't want his life to end because I'm gone."

"I promise."

Jacob released my hand and stood up, slowly turning away from me. I couldn't let him go. I had one more request to make of him.

"Wait!" I called, putting up my hand. "Can we go on one more motorcycle ride?"

Jacob nodded, sniffing and wiping at his eyes. He smiled as I sat up and scooted forward a little. He cradled onto the bed and sat behind me like we were on a motorcycle together. Jake's hands slipped under mine and he lifted them up so it looked like we were holding the handlebars. He pretended to kick the engine started, squeezing my hand that was on the imaginary clutch. Then Jacob began our drive through the familiar roads. I closed my eyes with him, seeing all the trees and the ocean peaking in from beyond the cliffs. I could hear the animals and the birds singing. The wind blew my hair and tickled my cheeks as we kept going until the road came to an end. Jacob kissed my cheek and I kissed his cheek. Then he walked to the doorway and gave me one last sad smile.

"I love you Bella," Jacob promised.

"I love you too Jacob."

* * *

Time has a particular way of saying things that we can't say or doing things that we don't understand. As mothers and fathers bury their children long before it's their time and children bury their parents when time has passed; we all grieve. Nothing goes the way we want it to in life, but it goes the way that it was supposed to, even if we never understand until the day we walk into the golden gates of heaven.

My family waited in the plain room, holding hands and comforting my father. Charlie couldn't take his eyes off of the door, waiting for the news to come of the passing of his only child. Carlisle came in after seven hours of Edward being alone with me in my hospital room. He placed a hand on Charlie's shoulder.

"I'm sorry. She's gone."

* * *

_Okay, don't hurt me! It's not over yet. Please review!_

_Emma_


	20. Bite Me

**Disclaimer: I haven't own Twilight this entire story and I won't now. It belongs to Stephenie Meyer.**

Author's note: Thank you for supporting me as I wrote this story! I'm sorry to say that this is the final chapter of "Love Me". There will be an epilogue posted, so you do have something else to look forward to. Please leave a review and wait for the epilogue! I'm going to miss all of your reviews. This chapter is happier. Please enjoy and review!

* * *

**Chapter 20 – Bite Me**

_Bella POV_

My throat ached and the tears burned down my cheeks after Jacob left. My heart was in pieces as I said goodbye to my living family. I lay silently on my pillow waiting for my beloved to come to me. He would assure me that things were going to be okay. I had a whole other family waiting for me. Edward came silently to my side, smiling my favorite smile. Leaning over my love gave me a soft kiss. I returned it with the gentlest care and put my hands on his waist. He was my family now and we got to spend eternity together. It was worth it.

"Are you ready to leave?" Edward whispered, fingering the IV in my left hand.

"Yes."

Carlisle entered my hospital room, holding two more blankets. They must be for my upcoming surprise. He slowly began the task of turning off the monitors and removing the needles and wires. I didn't look away from Edward's golden eyes as his father did the work. It hurt a little bit, but I was grateful to be free of the tubes and wires. Carlisle did a wonderful job and I barely felt it. He covered the wounds with soft cloth bandages. Then he gave me one last shot of pain medication while Edward kept me distracted. Alice came in quietly and closed the door. She had a duffle bag on her shoulder, which most likely contained clothing for me to wear to Edward's surprise.

"Are you able to get up?" Edward asked, accessing my weak state.

"I don't think so."

Edward scooped me up and handed me over to Alice. She smiled, carrying me into the small bathroom.

"How are you holding up?" Alice questioned, as she ran hot water into the tub.

"Not bad, all things considered. I am very curious about where Edward is taking me."

"It's beautiful. I'm sure that you'll love it! Trust me."

Alice laughed and helped me into the warm bath to relax my muscles and get me clean for my special night. I dozed off while she got me all clean. It was calming to be in her presence and know that I get to spend forever with her too. When I was all clean, Alice dried my hair and curled it into big loose curls. Then she helped me into a light blue dress that went right beneath my knees. It was flowing and light with two narrow straps. She put Charlie's necklace around my neck and Jacob's bracelet around my wrist. My eyes welled up with tears as I looked at my jewelry. I attempted to blink them away, but I knew that Alice saw me. She gave me a soft hug and went back to finishing my make-up.

"Where are my shoes?" I asked, looking around the bathroom.

"You don't need any. I don't want you to trip. I did bring you some socks since your feet will get cold. Edward wants everything to be perfect."

"Thank you for everything Alice. I love you like you are my true sister. You are my favorite, don't tell anyone."

Alice hugged me and kissed my cheek. "No more crying. You are going to mess up your make-up, silly Bella. We have all the time in the world to have sappy moments. Go have a wonderful time."

She opened the door and carried me out of the bathroom. I gasped when I saw Edward. He was dressed in a black tuxedo with a blue vest that matched my dress. His eyes were filled with love as they appraised my body in the light dress. I blushed. I realized too late that Carlisle was holding a camera and snapped a picture of my blush. It was caused me to turn redder.

"I told you that I would take a picture of your blush," Edward teased, taking me in his arms. "Are you angry with me?"

"I could never be angry with you."

Carlisle stepped forward, ruining the moment. It was okay for I knew that he had to say something to the both of us.

"I'll be there in two hours, Edward. Alice, you have to go and sit with Charlie. He's going to need you. Have a good evening together. Keep her warm and don't let her do too much," Carlisle instructed. He leaned in and kissed my cheek. "Have fun!"

Carlisle and Alice left the room to give us time to escape. Edward kissed my hair and smiled, picking up the blankets and draping them over me. I gazed into his eyes, trying to guess where we were going. Edward laughed.

"How are we getting out of here without anyone seeing us? I'm sure that the nurses in the hallway would stop you if you walked out of here with me," I joked.

"Bella… when will you learn. We're not going out the door; we're going out the window."

Fear ate at the edges of my heart, but I brushed it off. I wasn't afraid of going anywhere with Edward. He would never drop me or run into trees or cause me to get motion sick. I clutched the front of his tux and breathed in his sweet scent. Edward adjusted the blanket so it covered my head and tucked it around my feet. I snuggled against my husband as I listened to the sound of the window opening and cool air seeping in. There was a whoosh and we jumped out the window.

I barely felt the ground beneath Edward's feet as he landed like a cat. We went flying through the air, but the blanket didn't come up. I couldn't even tell which direction we were going. The trip didn't seem that long, but I dozed lightly in his arms, enjoying the sensation of feeling so free. I didn't know we were there until Edward pulled the blanket off my head and I could see where we were. In front of me was a nice sized white house with a porch and a porch swing. On the front lawn was a white tent with a table beneath that was decorated with candles and a plate of food that was steaming. Edward gently deposited me in the chair with food before it. He sat down across from me, studying my stunned expression.

"Do you like it?" he asked. "We'll only stay here for a little while, but I wanted you to have a comfortable home. It's our first house together."

"I love it Edward. Where exactly is it?"

"We are one hundred miles from human beings to protect you from temptation after you are changed. Alice and Jasper found it for us. They cleaned it up with Esme's help. She wanted to be the one to redecorate it."

"It's beautiful."

"I'll show you the inside later… eat please."

I glanced down and laughed at the meal in front of me. It was mushroom ravioli like we had for our first meal together, so long ago. I then realized why my husband was wearing a tux. This was a black tux event. I began to laugh harder, confusing poor Edward.

"What is it? I can make you something else," he suggested, looking slightly flustered.

I began to cough, which ended the amusing moment. Edward was at my side, rubbing my back.

"You like to make things difficult, don't you?" he teased when I was done and calm.

Deciding to avoid the question, I picked his brain a little bit. "If I was really sweet and kissed up to you, would you tell me who Leah got caught kissing? I know that you heard what Jacob was thinking. He blushed and I'm curious."

"I think you already know the answer to that question."

Edward let me eat, talking about the strange things Emmett had done today to keep himself occupied since Rosalie wasn't in the mood for love. It was ridiculous. I couldn't wait until I got to arm wrestle him and play truth or dare with the whole family. They never let me play since Jasper and Emmett tended to cheat, making the game full of naughty dares. Edward described a time where Esme had to only say the words "yes, do me" for the rest of the day. She had been terribly embarrassed and not played since.

"Everything sounds so wonderful, Edward."

My husband stood up and removed his tuxedo jacket. I watched him with interest as he opened the blue vest and gingerly unbutton his white shirt beneath. I could see every inch of his amazing chest. Blushing, I grabbed the edge of the table and stood up. He hovered beside me as I let the blankets drop to the grass.

"Can we dance?" I asked, my voice choking up.

Edward gave me my favorite smile and turned out the CD player sitting on the porch of the house. He guided me onto the wooden floor that I just noticed, tucked under the lights of a tall oak tree. Alice had prepared him for this moment.

"I thought you didn't like dancing," he whispered in my ear.

"I love dancing with you," I responded, kissing his ear and nuzzling my nose against his cheek. There was no exquisite spinning or twirling, but it was the romantic dance of all time. My hands were pressed against his cold chest and his arms held me up. My feet rested on his and he took the lead, which he would do for the rest of my existence and I wouldn't care. I don't know exactly how long we danced before I was too tired to continue. Edward gently carried me up the porch steps and opened the door to our new home. I admired the soft sofa and all the delicate art pieces that Esme had chosen for us. My eyes fell upon the grand piano in the living room and I smiled, pointing to it. He sat me down beside him and began to play the song that he had written for our wedding. The words fit perfectly and were of how much I'd changed him and how he loved me. I wasn't afraid to laugh and cry as Edward serenaded me. My love even humored me by playing chopsticks and a strange song he learned in Mexico. Everything was perfect. I never wanted this moment to end.

Edward scooped me up off the bench and started up the carpeted stairs. He walked to the first door in the hallway and gently opened it. Anxiously, I peered inside. Starting to cry, I kissed Edward's cheek. It was our bedroom. There was a large bed with a white fluffy blanket and rose petals all over the bedding and floor. The room was lit solely by candles on various shelves. I smiled, wiping away my tears. Edward lay me down on the bed and removed his vest and shirt. Grabbing the afghan off the rocking chair in the corner, he crawled into bed with me. I kissed him with all the strength I could. Edward pushed down the small straps of my dress, causing me to shiver.

"What do you want?" Edward murmured, tracing circles on my arms.

"I want you," I answered, kissing him again.

"What else?" Edward laughed; his voice was seductive and sweet.

"You are such a tease!" I gently smacked his arm as he pulled me in close.

Edward kissed my forehead and stared into my eyes. Sadness had filled his golden eyes and I feared that I had hurt him somehow. He stroked my cheek with the back of his frozen hand and I grasped it in mine, allowing him to continue the motion.

"Bella, you could have anything you wanted in this world."

"Edward, you aren't a genie and if you were I would still want the same thing. I want you to change me. I'm not afraid of it. I'm more afraid of dying and never getting to be with you again."

"Well, we could just do it now and then you can be happy," he teased.

"That's not what I mean!"

Using my little strength remaining I forced Edward to come closer to me. He chuckled, kissing my nose and eyelids. I looked into his eyes and smiled. Edward took this as his chance to continue our conversation since I showed him that I wasn't angry.

"I'm ready for you. Forever and always," I promised.

Edward kissed me, letting his tongue slide between my lips. I melted into his hold and tried to keep him, but he pulled back after a few minutes.

"Carlisle is waiting downstairs," he laughed.

I blushed and put my hands on his cheeks. "Then let's do it."

"Okay, Mrs. Cullen… where would you like your new tattoo?"

"Hmm…" I giggled. "I think I want it on my hip. So, that way only you can see it and it belongs to you, like the rest of me."

"Sounds perfect, like you are."

Edward lifted up the hem of my gown and started to slide his fingers up my thigh. I stopped him for a second and placed my hands on his.

"I love you Edward and I always will."

"I love you too Bella."

I watched as he slid his hand up and gracefully pushed the light material up my side until he could see my entire hip. Then Edward passionately kissed me on the lips for the last time of my human life. I returned it with just as much love. I felt his cold breath on my hip as he mentally prepared himself. Edward sunk his teeth in my soft flesh, ignoring the call of my blood and it was begun. Edward had finally bitten me. He truly loved me for eternity.

* * *

**FIN**

_Please review!_

_Emma_


	21. Epilogue: Seasons Change

**Disclaimer:** I'll never own Twilight. It belongs to Stephenie Meyer.

Author's note: This is the final installment of "Love Me", so doesn't ask if this is really the end because it really is. As I've said, all good things must come to an end at some time. I've loved writing this story, but now I have more time for other stories and maybe my schoolwork or the novel I want to write. I'm so happy that all of you read this and reviewed. I never expected to have so many readers that enjoyed my work. It gives me hope.

A special thanks to DazzledMom for her advice and help, Elerrina, Poohdog for editing, and all of you for reviewing! Please enjoy the last chapter and review!

* * *

**Epilogue: Seasons Change**

Jacob's POV

_My dearest Jacob,_

_I beat up Emmett again._

_I hope that things are well with you and your family. You better be keeping tabs on Charlie, like you promised. We are settling into a new home again. It's the second one this year. Emmett got in a little legal trouble with the local police department, but no human was harmed. The bowling alley does need repaired now. Carlisle figured it was safer to move to a new location and start again. Rose is punishing her husband since there was a nice mall nearby that she and Alice wanted to explore. Yep, that means we have to put up with Emmett's whining because he isn't getting any and Jasper keeps tossing lust around, much to giggling Alice's delight. No one has seen Carlisle and Esme for the past twelve hours and no one wants to. It's not the best situation right now on the terms of privacy. And due to the lust, Edward is trying to distract me from my letter to you._

_You will be pleased to know that Edward and I celebrated our tenth wedding anniversary last week. We went to Paris and spent a day lying in the rain in front of the Eiffel Tower, which I know doesn't sound interesting to you. There were other things, but I won't bore you with them or disgust you either. Stop shuddering, I can see you._

_Halloween is coming up and Emmett has decided to go as a werewolf this year. Don't worry. Alice promised to keep him in check so he doesn't ruin your good name. Carlisle and Esme are going as a naughty nurse and doctor, you get to decide which is which. Alice is a French maid and Jasper is a butler. Rosalie is dressed up as Tonks, the Harry Potter character since Emmett is technically Lupin. Edward and I have decided to stay home and pass out candy with our little puppy, Jacob. Sorry, but Emmett named him because of his long fur. We couldn't change his mind._

_I'm hope that the girls loved the gifts we sent them. Rosalie was thrilled to shop for little girls' clothing and toys. I hope that we haven't spoiled them. It was hard to rein in Alice. We are excited to shop for the baby next month and Alice is thrilled that it's a boy. Oh, I hope that you knew that. I apologize if you didn't know._

_Edward and I have decided that in a few more years we might try returning to Forks for a short visit, but I don't know if you'll want to see me. I haven't slipped up since that first year. That whole year __was miserable, as I told you. I am glad that I left Eddie to live with Charlie and gave him the kitten Bella as a companion. I'll never regret that, especially since they had those kittens so many years ago. They must be old cats by now._

_I did get close once to coming back a few weeks ago. Edward and I were in an argument about our pretend age and other silly things regarding my first attempt of going to school. He wanted to protect me and keep me home. It reminded me of the time that you kidnapped me from school to get me away from Alice and spend time with me. It was a dark night for a while, but my sun kept from being unhappy. _

_I miss you dearly and hope that everything is well. I'll write again when I can. Edward is dragging me away now to show me Emmett's latest attempt at seducing Rosalie. _

_Lots of love,_

_Bella Cullen_

I read the latest letter one more time, laughing at the funny parts and the memory that she brought up. Things seemed to be going well since the last letter with the gifts. Bella sent me a letter every few months, but sometimes it would be longer. I had gotten used to nothing, until a year after her "death" I received a letter with no return address. Bella wouldn't reveal where she was, but always reassured me that things were okay. The first letter was full of her guilt from killing her first human. Edward had been unable to stop her. She missed me terribly and her father. I wished that I could have answered, but it wasn't possible. Three months later she wrote again, asking for my forgiveness and gave me a postal box in Florida. I wrote her, reassuring her that everything was okay. The next letter was calm and the other one's since had overflowed with her happiness of living with Edward and the other Cullens.

Putting my fingers on the thorns of the rose, I watched as my fingers healed immediately. I crouched down in front of the gravestone and lay the flowers in front of the dates. The letter was clutched in my other hand. I ran my fingers alone the indented words.

"She's happy," I said aloud to myself. "I knew that she would be, Dad. Bella says that she went to visit Paris. You told me that my mother wanted me to go there someday with my wife, but we haven't yet. I've been saving the money and with the money from Bella this month, we'll be able to after the baby comes. I hate that she sends money, but it will help with the baby. I miss you."

Billy Black's gravestone stared back at me with no words. He had died three years ago, peacefully in his sleep. I missed him terribly, but it was getting easier. Standing up I looked at my watch as it started to rain again. As I did with all her letters, I pulled out my lighter and burned the piece of paper before it could get too wet. There could be no evidence for Charlie to find. It was time to be heading home. My wife was waiting for me to pick up the ham for supper. I was sure she wanted to cook it before our guest arrived. I drove to my house in the Rabbit, which was beginning to act its age and didn't always run the best.

"Jacob, is that you?" my wife called from the kitchen.

I stepped into the small yellow kitchen and placed the ham on the counter. My lovely wife was stirring the corn on the stove, wearing a blue apron which was stretched across her growing belly. Leah turned to face me. Her face was glowing.

"What took so long?" she accused, swatting at my hand as I tried to touch her stomach.

"I stopped to say hi to Dad and read the newest letter from Bella."

Leah smiled and pulled me into an embrace. I could feel our baby kicking in her belly as I rubbed it. He always knew when Daddy was home. She gingerly kissed me and motioned for me to help her with dinner. We had a guest was coming over for supper. I helped her cook until a small dark haired little girl came into the kitchen.

"Elizabeth, where's your sister?" I asked, scooping her up in my arms and kissing her forehead.

My little four-year-old shrugged her shoulders and kissed my cheek. "I don't know. She told me to leave her alone so she could play."

"Were you fighting with her?"

"No."

Lizzie answered too quickly and I knew that she was lying. I set her down and took her into the living room to read a book. Looking out the front window, I saw my littlest daughter sitting in the grass with a bag of toys in the rain. I left Lizzie with a book and went outside. I plopped down in the grass next to my baby girl.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm running away," my three-year-old responded.

"Why?" I asked, fluffing her hair.

"Mommy is going to be too busy with the baby to play with me and you have to work all the time. Nobody wants me. Lizzie told me."

I made a mental note to punishment Lizzie. "I will always love you and spend time with you."

I pulled my child onto my lap as the police cruiser pulled into the driveway. Belle nodded and nuzzled my nose, jumping up to go greet Charlie. He stepped out of the car and picked up the child, tossing her into the air. I stood up and walked over to my adopted father. He'd been like a father to me since Billy's death.

"Hey Jacob, how's Leah and the baby today?" Charlie inquired as Belle ran her hands along his stubbly chin while giggling.

"Good. She's a little cranky though. The little tyke is running out of room," I answered, shaking his hand. "We've prepared ham for dinner. It should be pretty good. Come on in."

"Grandpa," Belle asked. "Can I come see Eddie and Bella tomorrow while Mommy takes Liz to school?"

"Sure darling. They would love to see you. Little Alice was asking about you yesterday."

"She was?" Belle exclaimed, no doubt wondering how a kitten could talk.

"Yep."

I watched as the two entered the house and I stood there for a moment, holding the bag of toys. Everything has changed so much since Bella left us. I never imagined that I would fall in love with Leah and get married nor have two beautiful daughters and a son on the way. I knew I wanted to name him after my father.

Charlie hadn't taken the news of Bella's death lightly. He begun to drink and miss work. Billy had attempted to help him through the situation, but it was difficult. Edward wasn't around at first and then Charlie only saw him a few times before he left. I know that he believed Edward couldn't deal with the pain of Bella being gone, when in truth he hated to leave her alone at a newborn vampire. It was hard to watch Charlie sink so low. Billy brought Charlie over to the house one night and forced him to have dinner with us and talk about everything. He bawled like a baby all night and fell asleep on the couch. Then I watched as he came back to life before my eyes. Bella had left him her kitten Eddie and a new one named Bella. Charlie brought them over and showed them to me. It was like watching a child learn to walk again. He stopped drinking and went back to work. Once Elizabeth was born, Charlie wanted to be called Grandpa and came over more often. It never once bothered me. I was keeping my promise to Bella. Then Belle was born and he begged me to name her after his daughter. I couldn't refuse.

"Daddy, Mommy says if you don't come inside and eat that she'll let Embry and Quil come over and eat your share," Elizabeth hollered from the doorway.

Chuckling, I picked up the bag and carried it into the house. I could hear Charlie and Leah laughing as they talked at the table while Belle sang to herself. I slowly walked up the green grass and into the house. Leah laughed at Charlie's story as I slipped my shoes off.

"Hey, I need to change my socks. They got really muddy today," I declared. "I'll be right in."

"Okay," Leah laughed. "But don't take very long. You are missing Charlie's story about what Eddie and Bella did today: those naughty cats."

"Don't tell it all of it before I get back."

I stepped into our bedroom, smiling at the bassinette waiting in the corner for the new baby. In a month it would be occupied. I pulled the tiny envelope out of my pocket and tore it open while sitting down on the bed. It had been mailed the same way as Bella's letter, but there was no letter inside. Two pictures were the only things inside. The back of one was labeled "Bella and Edward, Paris". It wasn't Bella's handwriting for it belonged to another female. I slowly flipped it over and looked at my once love. She looked incredibly beautiful as a vampire. Bella was in the arms of Edward and kissing him in front of the Eiffel Tower. I laughed when I saw that she was wearing my bracelet and Charlie's necklace. We were still important to her. The other photograph didn't say anything on the back about Bella. All it said was "Jacob". I flipped it over not sure of what I would see. Bella was sitting a wicker chair, holding a small puppy dog and it was licking her face. It took only a second to realize what it meant. The little puppy was named Jacob. I stared at Bella's pale face and golden eyes. She wasn't mine anymore, but this picture proved that she still missed me. I smiled, wiping at my face so no tears would fall.

"Elizabeth, don't touch that sweetie," Leah ordered. "It's still hot."

This gave me hope for my own happy ending. Maybe I would get a cat or something. I shook off the idea and tucked the two pictures in the bottom of my sock drawer. Putting on a clean pair, I looked at myself in the mirror. I didn't look much older than when Bella left, but I felt like I had aged a hundred years. I stepped out into the dining room and gazed at my family. Elizabeth and Belle were swapping food while Charlie and Leah swapped stories. They were my life now. I would always miss my Bella, but I knew that she would keep in contact until the day we all died.

"Okay, tell me the story," I muttered, sitting down at the table.

No one ever truly knew what happened to Bella Cullen. Everyone believed that she died of cancer, but I knew it wasn't true. I never saw her again. Forks wasn't the same after she died and it changed the course of the future, but no one really knew what the future held for Isabella or Edward... well... only Alice knew.

* * *

_I hope that you all enjoyed my story. Please review one last time!_

_Emma_


	22. Extra: What death teaches us

**Disclaimer: Twilight belongs to Stephenie Meyer.**

Author's note: Hello everyone! I am giving you all a bonus chapter that I've been thinking of writing for several weeks now. It comes at a good time, since I just recently found out that "Love Me" has been nominated for _Best Romance_ at La Tua Cantante Awards! This is a great honor for me and I hope that you all vote for this story. The web address is latuacantanteawards . webs . com (without the spaces). I'm not sure when the voting begins, but it will be listed on the website.

I hope you enjoy this extra chapter! I'm so very excited to be nominated for an award and it's all because of you guys. Please review and let me know how you like the extra chapter! Thanks so much! I'll try to let you know when it's time to vote. Enjoy!

* * *

**What death teaches us**

_Bella POV_

It had been a horrible week for me and Edward hadn't left my side, unless I ordered him to give me some privacy. I had received a phone call that broke my still heart. After two weeks of searching, Jacob had gotten a hold of my cell phone number. Charlie had died. I guess I should have known that it would happen, since death was common for humans and it had been thirty years since I had become a vampire. Edward said it got easier once everyone that you knew was gone, but I didn't want to imagine that yet. It was too raw and painful. Resting my head on his shoulder, I waited patiently for the airplane to land. I begged Edward to let me go see his grave since I had missed the funeral and I couldn't be seen by anyone.

"Are you doing okay?" Edward whispered in my ear for the second time.

"I'm fine," I snapped, turning my face away from him. I didn't want to look in his eyes and see the sympathy or his love at the moment. I just wanted to suffer alone.

"Sweetheart…"

"Please Edward, not now."

The rest of the plane ride was quiet. We were currently living in England and attending school there with Emmett and Rosalie. Alice and Jasper were on another honeymoon and I hadn't seen them for a few months, but they had returned when they found out about Charlie. Carlisle was working in a local hospital while Esme attempted to work on becoming a nurse so she could assist her love. It was hard, but she was making great progress in her classes and labs. I had been content living with Edward in our little flat above a bakery, but once the news came, we moved back home. My letters with Jacob had become longer and far between, but I was still in contact with him. I couldn't help but wonder how old his children were now, since he'd had six kids total.

We landed in Port Angeles and Edward rented a car for us to drive to Forks. He held my hand loosely as he drove. His driving didn't scare me anymore and I was glad that we were almost there. The rain falling on the roads reminded me so much of my life here and I felt like I was coming home. I changed into a black dress in the backseat before we arrived at the cemetery. There was a small break in the storm as we got out of the car. Before us was the Forks Cemetery, decorated with various gravestones and blooming flowers. On a recent grave, I saw that a child had placed a teddy bear along with a letter. The stone said "Beloved grandfather, son and husband". The wife was still living, as seen by no death date next to her name. The sight of it made me regret my anger towards Edward for only caring for me.

"I'm sorry Edward," I choked out. "I don't want you to be angry with me."

"Oh Bella, I'm not angry," he murmured, wrapping his arms around me.

We stayed that way for a long moment. I was unable to stop weeping as I thought of saying good-bye to Charlie again. This time there was no going back. Death was where I couldn't follow him anymore. I held tighter to Edward as I imagined the last moments that I had with Charlie, his tears were pouring down as I told him that I loved him. My love for him had never died and never would. I sobbed onto Edward's shoulder, imagining my dad's face in my mind. He was smiling at me and I knew that he never stopped loving me either.

"Edward, I forgot flowers!" I suddenly exclaimed, pulling back slightly. "I want to lay flowers on Charlie's grave."

"No problem. Would you like to wait here and I'll go pick up some? Which flowers would you like?" my love questioned with his eyes full of devotion.

I pondered for a moment, trying to remember if Charlie had a favorite flower. "Daisies; I don't want a huge bouquet but just a few flowers."

Edward kissed my cheek and nuzzled his nose against mine before getting in the rental car and driving to town to pick up the flowers for me. I leaned up against a tree, not ready to find Charlie's grave by myself. I didn't have the strength for that. Slipping to my butt, I pulled my knees to my chest. The scene with Edward and Jacob and Charlie yelling about the motorcycle made me smile as I thought of his purple face that had been filled with anger. There had been another time that Emmett showed up at the house, dressed in a pink dress and hat that had embarrassed my dad to no end. I laughed, feeling a little more comfortable. Maybe it would get easier the longer I wasn't of the living. I almost didn't want that pain to fade as human lives ended. I would feel dead, well more dead if I didn't care about death anymore.

My husband returned quickly, handing me three daises with no paper or babies' breath. Just three flowers to lay as my love offering upon the stone. I clasped Edward's hand and we walked in the direction that Jacob had told us to find the tombstone. We passed many empty places, waiting for the occupant that still drew breath. Other spaces were cluttered and had weeds covering up parts of the names. I didn't even want to think of where my false gravestone was. It was probably near Charlie now.

"Are you going to be alright?" Edward asked, tucking a chunk of my hair behind my ear.

"Eventually I will, but for now… don't ever leave me."

"I love you too much."

"I love you more," I teased, kissing his cheek.

We continued to walk and finally I saw Charlie Swan's final resting place. I froze, quickly realizing that he wasn't alone. There was a man kneeling before the stone and before him lay a bouquet of wild flowers. His long hair was pulled back at the nap of his neck. Even from the distance I could see the lines off age around his eyes and the laugh lines pulling at his lips. But the man was frowning, placing his hand upon the cold stone and mourning privately. Though it had been so many years, that face was so familiar to me and yet so foreign in the way that he had changed. It was Jacob. His heart looked heavy and I couldn't imagine what it was like to lose the only thing that bound his memory to me. He had spoken that Charlie had become like a father to him and now, Jacob had lost two fathers.

I wanted to run to him and embrace my best friend. Edward must have felt my need and he kissed my fingertips before letting go and slipping away from us to give some privacy. The flowers hung down at my side as I walked alone towards Jacob. He didn't see me until I was approximately three feet from him and I spoke softly.

"Did he suffer?" I whispered.

Jacob looked over at me and I saw a flame light in his eyes as he smiled, giving me a once look over to discover that it was really me. He got to his feet. I had forgotten how tall he was before he phased, which he obviously didn't do anymore.

"Bella…" my best friend muttered in shock that I was actually standing before him.

"Was my dad in pain when he died?" I asked as my voice choked up.

"No, he was content, even asking me to remember you and his love for you. His last words to me were 'I'll always love my baby girl'. I can't believe that you're here. Bella, you look the same as I last remember you, but even more beautiful."

Without speaking, I lay the flowers on Charlie's gravestone, running my fingers along the engraved words, pausing at the word father. Jacob was watching me as I kissed my dad's name as my last good-bye to him. Closing my eyes, I felt Charlie was kissing me back.

"I will always love you Dad."

I wrapped my arms around as much stone as I could, hugging my father one more time. I never thought that death could hurt so much. Giving one more kiss to the memory of Charlie, I let go and backed away from the gravestone. Jacob helped me to my feet and tried to smile at me through his tears. Reaching up a hand, I brushed away one of the tears and felt how warm his skin was and I realized how much I missed him. In an instant, Jacob swept me up into his arms, squeezing me as he hugged me and we wept together. We both grieved the man that loved us so much. Jacob sat down on the ground, keeping me on his lap and he waited until my sobs slowed before he attempted to speak to me.

"So, how's the blood-sucker doing? I guess I could call him Edward or your husband, but old habits are hard to break," Jacob half teased.

"He's doing well; the whole family is. The only one struggling right now is me," I attempted to joke, but almost started to cry again.

"Bells, it's okay to miss him. I miss him too and my father."

"I just feel like if I miss him too much, I won't be able to be happy anymore. Why should I be allowed to be happy when Charlie's dead? It's not fair!" I leaned against Jacob's shoulder, weeping again.

He held me tight, kissing my shoulder gingerly. "You have every right to feel happiness. I felt the same way when my mother died and again when my father died. I didn't deserve to smile and laugh as if nothing happened because of the hole in my heart, but death doesn't take that from us. We take joy from ourselves when we don't let go."

"Jacob, how can I go on living without him?"

Jacob placed a callused hand on my cheek and turned me to face him. His eyes told such truth and love in his age. With a gentle nudge, he forced me to look upon a figure standing under the trees not far from us. Edward's eyes were on the ground as he leaned up against a tall oak tree. I couldn't help but love him as I studied his handsome body. He was beautiful, even in the color of black with the depth of mourning. I could go on living because of my husband.

"You have love, eternal love Bells," Jacob whispered.

"So, it's okay to feel pain?"

"The pain of loss is what makes us more human, though neither of us is fully human. If we lose that, we lose ourselves. Bella, you are so strong."

Jacob kissed my forehead and helped me get to my feet, being careful not to drop me in the moist grass. He ran his fingers along my cheeks, smiling at me like he always did. I took his hands in mine as Edward began to walk towards us.

"Jacob, till the day that you stop living, will you love me?" I desired to know.

"I will always love you," he confirmed. "You're my best friend and always will be."

I hugged him again and then broke away from him, giving Charlie's gravestone one last touch with my hand. Edward pulled me into his arms and I felt his love surround me, wrapping me tight. I had nothing to fear about death and the pain of losing those I loved because Edward would love me forever. Edward guided me towards the car, but I couldn't go yet. Turning once, I saw Jacob standing before his father's grave.

"Would you like to have dinner with me?" I asked, giving him a smile. "I promise you can have the whole rabbit."

Jacob laughed. "I'd like that very much. I'm sure that the kids would love to meet you and Leah likes cooking for family. See you at six."

My best friend walked out of sight, surrounded by the markers of human legacy. I learned so much about life in this moment. Death may be peaceful, but life is harder and made for us to enjoy. Without love, we were plunged into unhappiness. All I needed was for Edward to love me.

* * *

_Thanks and I'll keep you updated on the voting! Please review!_

_Emma_


End file.
